Dreams Come True
by Trunkszgrl
Summary: Ch 30 is up with a nice little twist! To new readers, this is an AU, BulVeg fanfiction. A more informative summary is inside.
1. Prologue and Ch. 1-It Begins

Dreams Come True  
  
Summary:  
  
This is my very first fic. It's a B/V A/U, at least sort of. It follows the regular DBZ story-line somewhat, but just barely. Bulma makes the wish she's always wanted, and no one knows about it, Yamcha is off cheating again, and Vegeta is still his nasty old self, loathing the entire world for nothing in particular. Also, an interesting new "enemy" named Incoz shows up with orders to kidnap our favorite couple and bring them to his mutant master for experimentation. Incoz's overlord is a geneticist named Doctor Ungo with a great interest in the properties of Saiyan and human DNA. What is this scientist really up to? Why has he kidnapped Bulma and Vegeta? Will they be able to escape? Will anyone know that they are gone? Read to find out!  
  
Warnings/Disclaimers:  
  
Hey all! Trunkszgrl here! This my warnings/disclaimers section, not really necessary but just for your information. First of all, this is not a lemon, it may have some juicy parts, but no lemon or explicit detail. I don't like them, nor do I know how to write them. Strong language used a lot (mostly heard from Vegeta). Genre: Action/Romance. Written for the sake of entertainment. Wouldn't it be interesting if the creators of DBZ were to suddenly start suing every fanfic writer out there? They'd be cazillionaires; oh wait, they already are! In case you couldn't already tell, I don't own this cartoon, I just love it. Don't sue, I have less than 100 bucks saved up so you won't get much...unless you want this crappie computer or a broken piano 'cause that's about all I have. You have been informed, now to my very first fanfic! Hope ya like it! And e- mail me at Trunkszgrl@hotmail.com with comments or reviews...I would appreciate no flames, but if you feel it is absolutely necessary for you to criticize me; fine. But please know that I'll only keep the story going if you guys want me to! Sayonara for now.  
  
Prologue:  
  
The seven legendary balls in place, the gatherer proceeded to call upon the Eternal Dragon...  
  
The sky darkened and a booming voice was heard from a great beast hovering high in the heavens.  
  
"I am Shen-Ron! The all-powerful Eternal Dragon of Earth! You who have summoned me, what is your wish?" the dragon roared to the blue creature below him.  
  
The young woman beamed as she went over her wish one more time in her head. Then she recited it aloud, "Hey Shen-Ron! Nice to see ya again! But anyway, as for my wish, I'm sick of being either played or alone! I want to settle down and live happily! So I desire a wonderful Prince."  
  
"A prince...for you?" Shen-Ron questioned loudly.  
  
"Well, du-uh! Of course, doofus!" Bulma sighed, putting her manicured hands on her hips in exasperation.  
  
"Grrrrrr...I shall ignore that last comment! However, I am unable to grant that wish!"  
  
"WHAT?! WHY?!" the woman shrieked angrily.  
  
"IT IS BECAUSE YOUR PRINCE ALREADY EXISTS! THAT IS WHY, STUPID FEMALE!" the enraged Eternal Dragon shot back in fury.  
  
"WHY YOU! YOU'D BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH, BUSTER!"  
  
"I COULD EASILY DESTROY YOU AND YOUR PLANET AND YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME?! SHOW RESPECT WOMAN OR I SHALL NOT GRANT ANY WISH FOR YOU...BE IT NOW OR IN THE FUTURE!"  
  
"Okay, sorry. So, if you can't make him, could you tell me who he is? Or at least where he is?" Bulma asked meekly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" she whined.  
  
"It is forbidden, such information could put the future in jeopardy."  
  
"If you're so great, can't you make it so that doesn't happen? Or are you just an overgrown lizard with no real power?"  
  
"SILENCE! I CAN GRANT YOU AN ALTERNATE WISH THAT WILL HAVE THE SAME RESULT, BUT NOT IF  
  
YOU CONTINUE TO INSULT ME!"  
  
"Fine, geesh! Grant whatever possible wish you can."  
  
"Repeat after me, 'I wish to know whom my mate i-'"  
  
"Mate? I asked for a prince, what do I look like? An animal?!"  
  
"QUIET! Just go along with it! Now, say 'I wish to know whom my chosen mate is to be in a year's time.'"  
  
"That all?"  
  
"YES! NOW SAY IT!" growled the impatient apparition.  
  
"Sure thing, I wish to know whom my chosen mate is to be in a year's time. Done."  
  
"It has been granted! Now good bye and good riddance!" and with that, the dragon disappeared and the dragonballs dispersed all over the world.  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma hopped on her hover bike and sped home, imagining what her prince would be like...  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
It Begins  
  
*Almost eleven months after Bulma has made her wish*  
  
It was Saturday night, 7:26 pm, when Bulma looked out the window once again. The relentless rain was coming down in huge sheets with a wild wind to guide it. She growled angrily, Yamcha was late...again! They were supposed to be partying over at Goku's house almost an hour ago, and he hadn't called at all to give her a reason why he wasn't there yet.  
  
Almost as if on cue, the phone began ringing.  
  
"I'll get it!" Bulma shouted as she bounded over to the device.  
  
*"Hello? Bulma Briefs here."*  
  
*"Hang on ladies! I'm on the phone right now...Oh! Hiya Bulma! It's Yamcha!"*  
  
*"........"*  
  
*"Anybody there?"*  
  
*"Yes, I'm here Yamcha. The question is, where are you? We were supposed to go to Goku's party nearly an hour ago!"  
  
*"I'm sorry doll, but I can't make it. I'm hung up at...ummm...the ummm...the...the ballpark! Yeah! They don't have enough people to clean up the mess the crowd left behind, so I volunteered to help out. I have to cancel, there's no way around it."*  
  
*"Fine! I'll just go by myself!"*  
  
*"Ah unggghhhh...You do that B-B-BULMA! I'll see...you...later...maybe? Gotta go, S-S-SAYONARA-A-A OH MAN!"*  
  
Bulma hung up the phone, disgusted. By the sounds of it, Yamcha had another whore over and was having the time of his life, the sleaze. But Bulma didn't have any proof that Yamcha was cheating on her, she needed to find out if her suspicions were correct so she could dump him for good and not regret it. On her way out the door, she pushed past the Saiyan Prince who was entering.  
  
"Watch where you are going, wench!" Vegeta sneered.  
  
"No time to argue or insult, Vegeta...Gotta fly!" Bulma grabbed her purse from the table next to the door and pulled out a capsule with the number 45 on it's side. She pushed the button and tossed it into the driveway. *POOF!* Out popped her teal Ferrari convertible. Ignoring the rain, she swung open the car's door and jumped in. After slipping her key into it's slot and revving the engine, she sped off like a bolt of blue-green lightning  
  
The Saiyan Prince stood dumbfounded for a minute before taking off after her. 'My, she certainly was in a hurry,' he thought, 'I'll bet that something happened between her and that baka mate of hers! And I do hate to miss being witness to their arguments...they're so entertaining!' He smirked evilly as he struggled to fly in a straight line after her little car, for the wind was very strong and kept trying to push him off-course.  
  
Bulma raced down the road in frustration. If Yamcha was with another woman, would she really dump him? He was her first and only boyfriend, she wasn't sure she could let go of him that easy. Their relationship was fine until he learned that they could do much more than just kiss. Ever since he had learned of sex and how great it was supposed to be, he had wanted to 'do it' with Bulma. She had declined every one of his advances, the threat of pregnancy or STD's a dark cloud in her otherwise clear sky. Even with protection, Bulma knew there was a chance. Better safe than sorry, she always told herself. Needless to say, Yamcha was disappointed and that was when he started to go after other, easier women. The thought revolted Bulma and she shifted her attention back to the slippery road to avoid it.  
  
The silent tail-gaiter up in the air watched Bulma's car slide across the rain-slick roads. Her method of driving was unsafe and could result in her getting seriously hurt, not that he cared. A large apartment building loomed like a giant ahead of them. The Skankii Villas. 'How fitting that a baka man like Yamcha lives in a place with such a degrading name.' Vegeta was kidding himself, for Skankii was the name of the owner of the apartments, and it was pronounced skahn-kee. And he knew that perfectly well.  
  
Bulma zipped into the parking-lot of the apartments and slammed her door shut. As she stumbled up the stairs in her miniskirt and high-heels, she rummaged in her purse for Yamcha's apartment key. He lived on Floor 2, in Room 7. She stuck the key into the lock and turned it quietly. Her ears picked up muffled giggles as she stepped into the apartment. Bulma pulled off her shoes and snuck towards the sound. At Yamcha's bedroom door, Bulma pushed it open gently and nearly screamed at the sight that met her blue eyes.  
  
Yamcha lay nude in bed with three women around him. A red-headed whore, a purple-haired slut, and a brunette prostitute were rubbing his muscles while he was moaning in satisfaction as their sweaty fingers trailed all over his equally drenched body. Bulma couldn't handle the image and slid to the floor in tears. Her "boyfriend" heard the distressed sobs and glanced around stupidly. Upon seeing his "girls" still giggling and contented, he began to speak, not noticing Bulma's crumpled form.  
  
"Yeah dolls. It's great to have such skilled ladies pleasuring me tonight. Unlike that ungrateful Bulma Briefs."  
  
"Tell us about that wench, please Yammy?" requested the brunette.  
  
"Sure. She's a rich snob who only cares about her needs. She refuses to sleep with me, like I'm not good enough for her. It's like she thinks her virginity is the most important thing in her life."  
  
"What a loser...She doesn't deserve you, ChaCha!" the purple thing added.  
  
"Yeah, how come you stick with her anyways? Don't you like us much better?" the red-head whined.  
  
"Of course I do! But Bulma's got bu-ku bucks! Money makes the world go round, so Bulma practically rules it! You babes are great and all, but you can't pay for everything I want...and need."  
  
"True. But I say you should dump her." the red-head declared.  
  
"Chica, I can't. I need her dough."  
  
"Well, if you ever do ditch the bitch, gimme a call and I'll help you...celebrate." the brunette grinned evilly.  
  
"Sure will, Naiyah. Sure will."  
  
"Whadda 'bout me?" the purple-headed girl called.  
  
"Don't worry Shasta, I'll notify you as well! I just need to squeeze all my desires from Bulma, then we three can PARTY!" Yamcha shouted.  
  
"You know, I really didn't think you were that stupid, human. Talking about a woman who is within earshot of everything you say." a new voice sneered.  
  
"Wha-? Wh-who said that?" Yamcha demanded, his eyes swinging over to the doorway (he still hadn't noticed Bulma) where he saw a most unwelcome sight. "V-Vegeta? What the hell are you doing here? And how the hell did you get in?!"  
  
"Mmmmmmm, this a friend of yours, Yamcha? Vegeta, eh? He's hot." Naiyah purred, sitting up in the bed and exposing half of her naked self.  
  
"Yes...him I like. Wanna have some fun, sexy?" Shasta offered, giving the Saiyan her evilest smile.  
  
"The woman was kind enough to leave the door wide open." Vegeta replied, ignoring the naked sluts and nodding his head at Bulma's quaking body.  
  
"B-Bulma?! What are you doing here?!" Yamcha questioned, totally shocked.  
  
"Watching my so-called boyfriend knock up three other girls, that's what! And now that I've seen all I needed to see and more, I'm leaving! Oh, and Yamcha? WE'RE THROUGH!" Bulma screamed hysterically. She darted out of the apartment building and rushed over to her car. Vegeta also began walking out, but not before catching a part of a conversation between Yamcha and his "mistresses."  
  
The three girls in the bed with Yamcha had stunned expressions. The didn't want the desirable, short man to go; but he seemed focused on the Briefs girl. Disappointment shone on all of their faces.  
  
"Wish I had me a man like that." Vegeta heard the one called Chica whine.  
  
"I know, he looks so...skilled." Shasta's high tone agreed.  
  
"We could've had a lot of fun with him. It's a shame that Bulma Briefs has two arousing men at her disposal, she doesn't deserve either." Naiyah's voice put in.  
  
"Ladies, ladies, that Vegeta is trouble. Trust me. But I'm here...so let's enjoy ourselves shall we? Bulma will be mad at me for a while, but she's a sap and forgives in no time." Vegeta heard Yamcha insist as the Saiyan continued to stride down the hall.  
  
Vegeta followed Bulma's earlier trek, but as he began to rise into the sky to leave...he blacked out.  
  
"Bulma Briefs, you are in no condition to drive. Allow me to fly you home." offered Vegeta as Bulma fumbled with her car keys.  
  
Bulma was too heartbroken to resist, or to take heed of the change in Vegeta. She collapsed into his arms after capsulizing her car and he flew upwards, the lightly falling rain making his trip easier than before.  
  
When Vegeta dropped Bulma off in front of her home, she rushed inside to tell her parents the horrible news. After her mother's gentle words and father's comforting embrace, she trudged up the stairs into her room and fell asleep quickly with her clothes still on, unmindful of the watching figure on her balcony.  
  
"Soon, Ms. Briefs. You will be mine." the shadowy being whispered before soaring off to the other side of the house to deposit his host and contact his master. 


	2. The Saiyan Prick

Chapter 2:  
  
The Saiyan Prick  
  
The next morning, Bulma awoke to a silent house. She threw off her crumpled outfit and pulled on a small cover-up to replace her day-old clothes, then she proceeded out her bedroom door. The hush of the house confused her, usually there was somebody bustling around at...she glanced at her watch...ten o'clock. The woman padded quickly down the hall, glancing every which way for some sign of life in the quiet complex. As she descended the staircase she saw the answering machine blinking. Bulma walked over to the Capsule Corporation device and pressed the PLAY button.  
  
"Bleep! Bleep! You have...one message...play it now?" the programmed voice asked.  
  
"Duh! That's why I'm pushing the damned button!" Bulma grumbled as she pushed the play button once more, still angry at what had transpired the night before.  
  
"Please enter five digit security clearance code after the beep..." the machine instructed. "Beep!"  
  
"Fine you piece of shit! Let's see...8-3-5-3-2...There! Happy?!" Bulma sighed as she finished the code. "Dad the paranoid has once again successfully pissed me off..."  
  
"Thank you...Bulma Briefs. Your message will now be played...Bleep! Hi Bulma, dear! It's your mother. Your father and I felt so horrible last night, you know - - about what happened, that we forgot to tell you about the emergency conference he was called to this week. It's with the EuroIndustries CEO, you remember him don't you, sweetest? The tall young man who offered to take you to dinner the last time he was in the area? Anyway, his company is the main manufacturer of the parts for our hover vehicles, and they had a problem with the last shipment they delivered, it never came. So once again your father had to leave immediately to sort it all out, but this time he invited me! Can you believe it, darling?! I'm going to Europe! We had to leave early this morning for the airport, and we're there right now. Our plane leaves at 9:35 a.m., and we should arrive at about 5:20, our time, this evening. There's TV dinners in the freezer for you and pre-prepared food for our handsome little houseguest in the largest freezing chamber, all you have to do is thaw and cook them for the time and temp on their labels. We won't be back until Thursday, so try to stay out of trouble 'til then! Tee-hee! All right angel, I love you! Sayonara! Bleep! Bleep! End of message." the machine's voice proclaimed.  
  
Bulma groaned at her mother's reference to Vegeta as a "handsome little houseguest." 'Sure he's not that bad looking, and he is short...but how dare my mother say that! It's just...disturbing...' she thought. 'And to add even more to this wonderful day, she actually expects me to try and endure ninety-six hell-bound hours with the prince of asses! Unbelievable! Can my day get any more horrid?!' She trudged gloomily into the sunny kitchen, portraying the opposite of her mood. 'I guess I should try to make the most of it. Parents gone, Vegeta training, Yamcha and I through...it could be worse! Some therapeutic shopping and flirting will do me good.' she thought as she grabbed a pop tart from their overly large pantry.  
  
Almost instantly after she placed the pastry in the toaster oven, the tile floor in the kitchen - - and everywhere else in the house - - shook with the force of a tremendous explosion. Her overly kind heart forced her to dash to the wide kitchen window across from the sink to investigate. But her hot temper and scientific brain fumed as she saw the damage their "guest" had just recently wrought on his training materials. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the Saiyan "Prince" stalk out of the now-damaged Gravity Chamber she'd constructed to keep him out of her life. His tall hair waved gently as he strut purposefully towards the house. She groaned as she saw the smoke wafting from the giant hole on the roof of the chamber and the numerous tiny pieces scattered over the lawn, sometimes she wondered why she put up with him. This repair job alone would take a while, and his temper wasn't going to help her.  
  
"WOMAN! THAT SHITTY CONTRAPTION OF YOURS BROKE AGAIN! CAN'T YOU DO ANY DAMN THING RIGHT?!" he bellowed into the building, standing a few feet from the door.  
  
She growled in annoyance, for royalty, he certainly wasn't very polite about asking her to fix the machine...and this time was no exception.  
  
"FINE VEGETA! I'LL FIX YOUR TOY...LATER!" she screeched back.  
  
"NO WOMAN! NOW! I AM THE PR--"  
  
"YOU ARE THE PRINCE OF TAILED BASTARDS, BAKA! THIS IS MY HOUSE, AND YOU HAVE NO SAY IN WHAT I DO AND WHEN I DO IT! GOT THAT?!" she interrupted loudly.  
  
"YOU'RE THE BAKA, WENCH! NOW FIX MY GOD DAMNED MACHINE!" Vegeta growled thunderously.  
  
"AT...MY...LEISURE!!! I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE!" she shrieked.  
  
"We'll see about that soon enough...FIX IT WOMAN!" he hollered.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU GRUMBLING ABOUT NOW, VE-GE-TA?!" she asked in a yell.  
  
"I WANT YOU TO REPAIR MY MACHINE!"  
  
"No, before that...I heard you mutter something, but I couldn't make out what it was." she told him, coming out of the house to face him.  
  
"I don't have to tell you. There is no need for me to justify myself." he replied hotly, crossing his arms and scowling at her.  
  
"Who's asking you to justify yourself? I was just wondering what you said so quietly." she answered.  
  
"Humph. There's no way I'll tell you...bitch." he sneered nastily.  
  
"...WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" she began to yell again.  
  
"Woman, just shut up! Your high voice is hurting my ears!" Vegeta groaned.  
  
"AND YOUR UGLY MUG IS MAKING ME GO BLIND!" she retorted.  
  
"At least it isn't as unattractive as yours." he replied with a smirk, his eyes slowly traveling up and down her.  
  
"What the hell are you smirking at yaro?!"  
  
"I just find that the way the sun is hitting you provides a good view of your hideous body." he grunted, grinning evilly.  
  
"Wha-" Bulma looked down, sure enough, the sheer fabric of her cover-up was almost invisible in the sunlight - - she silently thanked Kami above that she had left on her undergarments as she hurried, red-faced, into the building.  
  
Vegeta chuckled. It wasn't everyday that he had a half-naked woman screaming at him, though he would have rather skipped the last part - - he was unsure of how long his Saiyan hearing was going to hold out against the woman's shrill voice.  
  
"Vegeta? I'll get around to fixing your machine sometime today, I promise you." Bulma told Vegeta from the open kitchen window. "I'm sorry for losing my temper, it's just really stressful for me right now. I would greatly appreciate it if you were to quit luring me into arguments for the time being. Please?"  
  
"Fine." he grunted in reply, only agreeing half-heartedly.  
  
"Thanks!" and even through the window screen, he could make out her happy expression.  
  
After making her request of Vegeta, Bulma turned back towards the toaster. It was smoking.  
  
"OH SHIT!" Bulma exclaimed, unplugging the machine and tossing it into the sink. She turned on the water and let it run over the toaster. Knowing about water conducting electricity, Bulma stood back on the far side of the kitchen as the toaster shorted out and went dead. "Phew!" Bulma breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to turn off the pulsing liquid. "Today just isn't my day."  
  
After programming the maid-bots to clean up the scorch marks on the countertop, Bulma retired to the living room to watch mindnumbing midday TV programs.  
  
"I really should take my shower and go outside for some fresh air. Then go shopping, and th- dammit! I just remembered that my hover car is in the shop and dad forbid me to use his...kuso! Maybe I could take the bus? No, that's just asking for trouble. Ugh! Looks like there'll be no wasteful spending of money for me today!"  
  
And with that, she settled into the couch to watch her favorite soap.  
  
*Breela! I'm sorry! Mionah was just a one-time thing! It didn't mean anything! I swear!*  
  
*Oh Yasta, why? Why?! Don't I mean anything to you? Don't you...love me anymore?*  
  
*Yes, yes I do! I really do love you ! If only you knew the depth of my devotion to you! Mionah tricked me, she forced me into her bed!*  
  
*Oh Yasta!*  
  
*Oh Breela!*  
  
*Oh Yasta! Hold me and never let me go! Love me and never leave me! Kiss me my darling! Kiss me!*  
  
*Of course my beloved!*  
  
- - melt into eachothers arms and kiss passionately - -  
  
*End...(loud announcer voice) Next time on "Days of our Lusty Lives," Yasta and Breela are back together again...but how long will it last? Is Mionah gone forever? Is CeeCee pregnant with Goekun's baby? How will Vickts react to Breela's and Yasta's making up? Find out next week!*  
  
Bulma groaned as she switched to another channel. Shallow plots and naive characters didn't appeal to her as much as they had before. It was a known fact that Yasta was a player, and Breela and Vickts had been a couple during one of her break-ups with Yasta. Much like Yamcha and Bulma, only Bulma was faithful - - except for that one time; but she honestly didn't know that her former secretary was inviting her out to dinner for a date, and that he was hoping for access to her panties later that night! But she had set him straight in the end and fired him before he'd dragged her into his bed. She shuddered involuntarily at the memory. Unknowingly she had switched to a channel that the guide read as "Cartoon Network" and a Japanese anime called "Dragon Ball Z" was airing at the time. She continued surfing the 2097 satellite channels until she came to a paperview program that was showing a movie.  
  
"Hmmmmm...'Titanic.' I wonder what this is about..." three hours later she was moping on the couch, tears flooding down her face as she watched the credits roll by. "That...*sob*...is so...*sniff*...sad...*sob sob sniff*...I can't...*choke sob*...believe that Rose...*cough sob sniff*...lost her...*sniff*...one, true...love *sob sob sniff choke sob cough cough sniff*!"  
  
Vegeta had just entered the kitchen to get himself some food when he heard the strangled noises being emitted from the living room. Curious to see what the cause of the woman's recent pain was, he strode quietly to the doorway between the two rooms. He stifled a growl when he saw she was crying over a stupid movie on TV.  
  
"No wonder you're so fat. You sit around on your lazy ass all day and cry over crappie movies on the tele-division." Vegeta grunted, leaning against the door post.  
  
Bulma nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard his snotty voice. But she recovered quickly and turned around to give him a piece of her mind - - "For your information, it's a tele-vision, not division, baka. And this movie I just finished watching was a tragedy! It's supposed to make you cry! AND I AM NOT FAT!"  
  
"Nan-de-moh, I could care less about what this box is called and the type of movie you are watching. Where's my lunch baka-woman?" he growled.  
  
"I don't know." she replied icily.  
  
"Yes you do! Since that other female is gone, it is your job to provide sustenance for me. I am, after all-"  
  
"I know, I know...'The Prince of the Saiyans!' Fine, I'll get your damn food." she grumbled and headed into the kitchen.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Grrrrrr! Here!" she handed him a box of chicken corndogs from the freezer.  
  
"And what am I supposed to do with this? It's cold and you know very well that I do not eat frozen stuff. Raw yes, frigid no."  
  
"You take one out..." she demonstrated. "And put it into the microwave for 1 minute and 10 seconds. Then, it's done. You can only nuke a few at a time. Have fun!" and she walked back out into the living room.  
  
Vegeta growled but proceeded to do as she had instructed. He warmed up about 20 corndogs and wolfed them all down in satisfaction. He then followed her into the other room.  
  
"What baka movie is on now?" he asked rudely as he plopped down on the couch next to her.  
  
"...Ummm...It says here that 'Terminator 2' is on now. I never did see the sequel." Bulma mused.  
  
"Who cares about this 'Sequel' movie, I know enough about earthen word definitions to recognize that a 'terminator' is a destroyer!" Vegeta responded, almost excitedly.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "Typical male. Loves blood, battle, explosions, and death. I guess all species of men are the same, be they human or Saiyan."  
  
"And all species of women are the same too..." Vegeta added disinterestedly.  
  
"Really? How so?"  
  
"You're all bitches."  
  
This "innocent" comment earned Vegeta a vicious smack from a pillow, while the impact didn't  
  
hurt he braced his ears for the squawking that was certain to follow, yet didn't. He looked over at the woman curiously.  
  
"What? Oh! Why didn't I scold you?" he nodded questioningly. "Simple, I want to see this movie too you know." she replied sweetly.  
  
An hour and forty minutes later, Bulma regretted letting Vegeta watch the movie. His thirst for battle was not whet by the vicious ongoings of the motion picture, instead it was increased greatly. The sound of blood spurting from wounds and the dull thud of lifeless bodies hitting the ground mixed with the dying screams and gasps of victims seemed to sing a sweet melody to his barbaric ears. He had smirked with morbid satisfaction every time a new person died at the hands of the robots from the future, Bulma was aware of the uncanny similarity of the "Terminators" in the movie to the androids that her friends were preparing to fight in only two years. She shuddered at the thought that that maniac named Dr. Gero might have originally concocted his idea for evil artificial humans from a simple movie such as the one she and the Saiyan Prince had only just finished watching.  
  
Vegeta noticed this quick movement from the corner of his eye. He almost groaned at the woman's public display of fear, didn't she have any pride? Even if he was mortified by the movie, he had enough sense to lock it up and save it for mental training later. But inside, he knew that the movie wasn't what had caused her shudder, he could almost sense that it was something else. But that thought was the last one he had before his mind went blank.  
  
"I am unsure as to what is bothering you, Bulma Briefs. But I should hope that it does not cause you to worry so much as to curse your lovely face with unsightly wrinkles. I am far overdue for my training, but I do hope to see you again." the "Saiyan Prince" said as he walked away.  
  
Bulma's light skin paled even more as she heard the grammatically correct speech coming from Vegeta's mouth. Her jaw fell down in dumbfoundment as she regarded him in disbelief. Bulma remained staring stupidly out into the space where he'd been for some time before at last recollecting herself. 'Was that Vegeta or did I just imagine it all?' she wondered as her brain slowly reviewed what had happened. 'I feel like Alice must've when she entered Wonderland!' 


	3. What's Up With Vegeta?

Read this please, it's semi-important info:  
  
Hey peeps! TG here, I'm so thankful to those of you who have reviewed my story. Like I said, this is my first fic, so support from the readers is a MUST! I hope you all like this chapter, I had fun writing it. . . even though that was like 6 months ago! Sorry guys, but I've been working on this fic since. . . I guess April, and I'm just now getting it posted. But the good news is that I'm actually up to Chapter 23, so I will be able to update this ficcie every other day! For those of you who are irresponsible readers (meaning you don't review) for shame! I've been working my butt off to give you a good fic and you aren't even commenting on it! For anyone who is impatient, my fic is posted on another site. . . geocities.com/kittycatj80/dreams0.html. . . all the way up to Chapter 22 I think. I love positive feedback, in fact, I LIVE FOR IT! Now that my ramblings are complete, I give you Chapter 3 of DCT: What's Up With Vegeta? R&R PLEASE!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
What's Up With Vegeta?  
  
Bulma continued to ponder Vegeta's recent behavior as she bustled aimlessly around the house for another hour or so.  
  
"If I don't do something constructive soon, I'm afraid that I'll wind up acting like my mother! I know! I'll fix Veggie-head's machine! That oughtta keep me busy!" so saying, she paraded out onto the property, where Vegeta's Gravity Chamber was stationed, with her trusty toolbox.  
  
After five strenuous hours of repairing and replacing parts to the machine, Bulma had finished her project in record time.  
  
"Ah-ha! And I thought it would take much longer! Wow! It's already past 8! And the sun's still up, cool. I guess I'd better get dinner together before the Saiyan Prick bites my head off."  
  
"Stupid baka-woman, your head is too big to fit in my mouth even if I wanted to bite it off!" a familiar voice sneered.  
  
"It's an expression Vegeta! It's not meant to be taken seriously! Baka- yaro!" Bulma retorted, happy that he seemed normal again; that politeness crap had really freaked her out.  
  
"So you finally fixed my machine. Where's dinner?!"  
  
"That's all I get? No 'good job, woman' or 'thank you, baka?' Just 'where's dinner?!' I had thought you were more properly educated in manners than that, Mr. Prince!" she ground out irritably. "I'll have you know that I spent five nonstop hours fixing this machine for you today! I think I deserve a little thanks at the very least!"  
  
"You want gratitude woman?" Vegeta growled next to her ear. Bulma's body quaked under his scrutiny and his angry voice wasn't helping either. She felt like a choice lamb set for auction and being sized up by a potential buyer. "Then get that shitty sissy, Kakarrot to praise you. Or that baka you called your boyfriend. But I can assure you that you will never, ever get any such gratitude from me...ever!"  
  
Bulma's body shook and she was on the verge of tears when he finally pulled away and retreated into the house. She wrapped her arms around herself protectively and slowly followed him into the building. As soon as she entered, the sound of the shower and a repetitive ringing greeted her ears. She picked up the phone quickly and fought to control her emotions.  
  
*"H-hello?"* she answered tentatively.  
  
*"Bulma-babe! Wassup my honey? It's your Yamcha-man!"*  
  
*"Hello Yamcha. What do you want?"*  
  
*"What do I want? I want to see you, tonight! I really wanna talk to you, face to face. If you're still angry at me about those girls, I'm sorry doll. They were just friends, and we didn't have sex. I was showing them how to give massages."*  
  
*"What about what you said about me, hmmm?"*  
  
*"I didn't mean any of it! I swear! I was just kidding around!"*  
  
*"Somehow I don't believe that, Yamcha."*  
  
*"You've gotta! You're the only one who means anything to me! At least meet me for dinner so we can talk!"*  
  
*"I don't know, Yamcha. I'm not really in a talking mood..."*  
  
*"Come on! It won't be a date or anything! Just for us to decide about where we're at! Think of it as a conference, a meeting between friends! I love you, Bulma, please!"*  
  
*"Fine. But just to talk."*  
  
*"Yeah! Thanks Bulma! You won't regret it! I'll meet you at the Pacific Platter around ten, okay?"*  
  
*"Sure. Sayonara. See you at ten."*  
  
Bulma hung up feeling much better than she had when answering the call. Oh well, she still had around a month until her "prince" showed up and swept her off of her feet, might as well enjoy her single life while she could. She bounced up the stairs and listened as the pouring water of the shower suddenly ceased, causing her to duck into her bedroom before the bathroom door swung open.  
  
She leaned against her door as she mentally picked out her outfit for her "conference." Deciding to feed the Saiyan first, she quickly darted down the stairs into the kitchen and shoved one of the meals her mother had prepared into the oven. She ignored the fact that she hadn't let it thaw and turned the controls on the stove top, after she had finished prepping the oven, she rushed up to the second story and into her room once again before the Saiyan had finished dressing.  
  
Bulma hummed contentedly as she chose and discarded hundreds of dresses, blouses, skirts, shorts, and pants before finally deciding on the perfect ensemble for the occasion. The sensible, floor-length, blue and purple flowered tank-top dress, along with simple tweed sandals, gave her a conservative, friendly look. To accent the dress' Hawaiian style, she applied light make-up and funky jewelry with various types and sizes of shells. Her blue hair was pulled halfway into a clip with strands hanging loose by her face. After she checked and rechecked her reflection, Bulma finally skipped down the stairs happily.  
  
Her lips cracked a sly smile as she entered the kitchen to see the prince bending over to look into the stove. His position gave her a most scrumptious view of his posterior, and she stood watching him for a few moments before announcing her presence.  
  
"It's done when the timer rings." she stated.  
  
"I know that baka. I just don't see the use of your heating these meager meals with such devices." he grunted in reply, straightening himself and turning to face her, much to the lady's dismay.  
  
"Just checking. And they're only small to you because you're a big eater."  
  
"Nan-de-moh. I don't care. Just tell me one thing..."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Did you like the view?" he smirked with a hint of knowing maliciousness.  
  
"Wha-? Oh my Kami, Vegeta! I was not looking at your...your...butt!" she stuttered angrily.  
  
"You didn't answer my question..." he replied as he stalked sexily up to her, his voice deepening ever-so-slightly. "Did you enjoy the view?"  
  
"I...uh...um...I don't have to answer that since I have no idea what you are talking about!" she growled embarassedly, crossing her arms and turning away quickly to hide her blush.  
  
Vegeta chuckled as her tiny nose turned up in the air and her eyes shut angrily. "Since you are too timid to say so, I'll take that as a yes." he said as he swept her into his arms.  
  
"Vegeta..." Bulma protested, more confused than angry now. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I told you we'd meet again Bulma. Forgive me for any earlier comments. My, you smell...delightful." he purred as he inhaled her fruity perfume.  
  
"Okay Vegeta, now I know something is definitely wrong with you. You hate my perfume, you stand as far away from me as possible when I wear any type! Now let me go!" she demanded.  
  
"Oh, but I like this type. Did you wear it for me? Hmmm?"  
  
"No, now I suggest freeing me before I call Goku! And I will if I have to!" she screeched.  
  
A flash of white-hot rage crossed Vegeta's dark eyes at the mention of Goku/Kakarrot. He released Bulma and shook his head in puzzlement as she stood staring at him warily from across the room.  
  
"Woman...what just happened?" Vegeta asked in a daze.  
  
"WHAT JUST HAPPENED? YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO MAKE A MOVE ON ME AND THEN ASK WHAT JUST HAPPENED? VEGETA YOU ARE ONE OF A KIND! TRULY ONE OF A KIND!" she yelled angrily.  
  
"WOMAN!" Vegeta roared while holding his ears. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID TO MAKE YOU SO PISSY, BUT BE ASSURED THAT I WON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN IF IT WILL SHUT YOU UP! Now, tell me what just happened!"  
  
"Ummm lets see...oh yeah, you pulled me into your arms, complimented my perfume, and TRIED TO RAPE ME!" she screamed. "That is what just happened you baka!"  
  
Vegeta regarded her with disbelief as she recounted, loudly, what had just transpired. "You lie." he whispered.  
  
"No, I don't! What is with you, Vegeta? First you act all Mr. Sensitive and Sexy, then you're the Arrogant Saiyan Ass! Have you gone completely mental or something?" Bulma ranted aggressively.  
  
"No. I am perfectly fine. Something...else is at work here." he spoke softly, as if fearing that the subject of his prior statement might overhear him.  
  
"I think you are just training too hard. The threat of the androids is probably bothering you, you just need to take it ea-"  
  
"NO!" he interrupted. "It is neither my training nor the androids that is responsible for the recent...events transpiring here. I am telling you that something else is at fault. And I think that I am but a pawn in it's scheme. Well I WILL NOT BE PLAYED! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL NOT BE YOUR TOY DAMMIT!"  
  
"Vegeta, you're scaring me. Calm down please!" Bulma begged of the Saiyan.  
  
"No woman. I have to get to the bottom of this, I won't rest until I do. But, and I swallow a great amount of pride to say this, I am going to need your help."  
  
"I-I can't. I have to meet with Yamcha tonight-"  
  
"Not anymore you don't!" and with that, the mighty prince threw the unwilling genius over his shoulder and flew out of the house.  
  
"VEGETA! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Bulma screeched angrily, scratching at the back of her captor.  
  
"Shut up banshee! I said I needed your help, and I am going to get it from you! But first we have to figure out what's going on around here."  
  
Bulma eventually gave up her struggling and relaxed in his grip, it was kinda nice. And she sure as hell couldn't complain about the view! Vegeta tightened his grip on her and sped up as soon as he felt she was comfortable with the position, speed, and altitude he'd stuck her with. He couldn't help but revel at the feel of her covered legs clasped tightly underneath his muscular arms, but he mentally reprimanded himself for thinking such...distracting thoughts. It didn't help when the Saiyan felt a soft pat on his buns, he growled lowly and released his grip on the woman.  
  
Bulma couldn't help it. His anus was so inviting. How could a girl resist? But she didn't expect the agitated growl that he emitted, nor did she expect that the next thing she knew she would be dropping towards the ground like a brick plopped into water! All she could do was scream...and scream.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP! HELP ME VEGETA! AAAAAIIIIIIHHHH! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! DAMN YOU TO HELL VEGETA, YOU TOO YAMCHA! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL FOREVER! FOR ALL ETERNITY! HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLP MEEEEEEEEEE!" Bulma shrieked.  
  
Vegeta all-out laughed at the spectacle she made. But his entertainment was short-lived.  
  
"Oh thank Kami above! I thought I was gonna die! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT VEGETA?! WHAT ON EARTH POSSESSED YOU TO DROP ME?!" Bulma shivered convulsively after she was caught in Vegeta's strong arms.  
  
"But Bulma, I would never let you fall without the intention of catching you. You are far too valuable to me and my master." Vegeta flashed her a Winterfresh smile.  
  
"Who the hell are you, dammit? And what have you done with Vegeta?!" Bulma growled.  
  
"I cannot tell you that, but I can tell you that you will know all that you need to in a short time. My master is waiting for us as we speak. He has developed a great interest in you and the Prince. Now be a good girl and go to sleep." so saying, he chopped her in the side of her neck and she dropped into unconsciousness.  
  
"Yes, Doctor Ungo will be most pleased with me." he whispered as he used his power over Vegeta's body to fly them to the spot where his spaceship was hidden. 


	4. KIDNAPPED?!

Chapter 4:  
  
KIDNAPPED?!  
  
Bulma awoke, some time after her being knocked out, in a strange room. She was lying on a turquoise blanket draped over a small cot. The walls and ceiling of the room were of a cold metallic substance, and the floor looked like glass over the top of a river...it seemed to move by itself, always shifting and changing. She stretched and sat up to get a better view of her confines, and was shocked at how small the room was. The walls were no more than about 8 feet apart, and the ceiling was about 10 feet above the floor. There was a heavy-looking door opposite from her bed, and Bulma walked over to examine it. It had no knob, no handle, no speaker, and no keypad, but there was a small, circular window towards the top of it. It appeared that the only way in or out lay on the outside of the door. She was stuck.  
  
"This reminds me of a prison cell." Bulma whispered to herself as she walked back over to the bed. "I wonder where that...that...that thing put Vegeta. I wish I could know what is going to happen now. I only hope that I can find a way out of this."  
  
She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't see the person who entered quietly through door.  
  
"My name is Incoz. I am the one who brought you here and this is my true form." said a voice.  
  
Bulma looked up and suppressed a gasp as she stared, openmouthed, at the being before her. He was translucent, almost invisible if not for the great pink eyes set in his "head." He had an almost unnoticeable, fuzzy outline that was in the shape of a snake with arms. When he spoke, a flat, purple line appeared and moved to mouth his words.  
  
"I do hope that you find your...room comfortable. It displeases my master, Doctor Ungo, when his subjects are unsatisfied. Your stay is short-lived on this vessel, however. If you would like a tour of the ship, you need only ask." Incoz told his stunned captive. 'So beautiful and smart, the doctor picked an excellent subject for his research. She is...perfect.' he thought to himself.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?! AND WHERE'S VEGETA?!" Bulma screamed when her voice returned.  
  
"I am an Wountinu. A body-possessor. I can control another being's body for a short amount of time, and I am in the services of Doctor Ungo. He was the one who sent me to retrieve both you and the Prince of the Saiyans. My master has a founded a great interest in you, he finds that the properties of Saiyan and human DNA have most wonderful potentials in his field of science. He is a genetics researcher for the Yangh of planet Kraston, they are an extremely intelligent race of people who have embraced and used his genius for over 1,500 years. And you are but a new research subject, you and the Saiyan Prince that is." Incoz answered.  
  
"But wh-where's Vegeta?" Bulma asked again, flustered by the sudden onslaught of long-winded answers the Wountinu gave her.  
  
"He is safe. I have stored him in a room where he cannot use his power, and he has no way of escape. I can let you see him if you wish, though."  
  
"Y-yes please." Bulma stuttered.  
  
"Fine, lets go. I'll give you a tour of the ship while we're at it." Incoz clapped a clear appendage on Bulma's quaking shoulder and guided her out of the room.  
  
"This is the master controls room, and this is the navigation room, the storage area is down below; that is where the sustenance is kept, here are my quarters, the lavatory as you call it, and here is where your Prince is kept." Bulma was surprised at the tiny ship. It was smaller than her house! But then, it only seemed to be a transport ship...for test and research subjects such as herself and Vegeta, according to Incoz. When they stopped in front of Vegeta's quarters, Bulma saw that the Saiyan Prince was lying unconscious on the floor, without any visible marks on him. But then again, he might be dead. Bulma looked pleadingly at Incoz, she just had to know if Vegeta was gone forever. "You wish to go in and visit him? All right, it's not like you two can do any harm. But know this, I'll be standing right next to the door should you try anything." he warned before tapping a flat screen next to the entrance. The door slid open silently and Bulma stepped into the room.  
  
"V-Vegeta? Oh Vegeta, what's wrong?" Bulma whispered, her voice choking up as she knelt down next to his still body. "Vegeta, Vegeta listen to me. If you can hear me, please wake up! Please Vegeta...you can't be dead. Wake up, I can't be alone..." she cradled his head in her lap and willed him to open his eyes. Tears fell down onto his face as Bulma cried silently.  
  
Everything was black. The last thing he could remember was flying into the sky with the woman over his shoulder. Now he didn't even know if he was dead or alive. He vaguely felt hot droplets of water splashing his face and sliding down his cheeks, he could hear faint whimpers and a woman's pleading voice. 'But who would cry for me?' he thought as he put two and two together. 'I've never been anything but evil. Nobody likes me, and yet, here I am...possibly dead...and someone is crying for me. How bizarre. Wait! How can I feel the tears, how can I hear the voice crying if I'm dead? How can I be thinking if I'm dead? So I must still be alive!'  
  
Bulma's crying stopped when she felt Vegeta's head stir on her lap. She heard a painful moan and nearly shouted for joy when the Saiyan opened his eyes. Her happiness was stifled, though, when Vegeta's eyes focused...and narrowed angrily at her.  
  
"V-Vegeta...I..." she stuttered.  
  
"Woman! What is going on here?! Where am I?! And what the hell are you doing here?!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"V-Vegeta...alien...kidnapped...don't know...stuck...you were...unconscious...I..."  
  
"Woman...you are not making any sense!" Vegeta growled, sitting up and looking about him.  
  
"Don't be so hard on her...Prince." said Incoz as he stepped into the room.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Vegeta inquired rudely.  
  
"My name is Incoz. And the lovely Ms. Briefs here knows just about as much as you do...almost nothing. My Master sent me to retrieve a Saiyan and a human from earth...for research procedures. He has taken an interest in you two in particular. As for where you are, you are on my transport ship. And Bulma here was worried about you, so she asked to come see if you were all right; although I would never harm one of the good doctor's test subjects, the consequences are far too...harsh." the transparent being answered.  
  
"Woman, is this...true?" Vegeta asked of Bulma.  
  
She simply nodded her head affirmatively.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing I think you should know, Vegeta. I was the one causing you to black out all those times. I was the one who controlled you without you're knowledge." Incoz added, his purple mouth curling upwards proudly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Vegeta roared. "I AM NOT SOME PSYCHO DOCTOR AND HIS TRANSPARENT ASSISTANT'S LAB RAT! I DEMAND THAT YOU RETURN ME TO EARTH AT ONCE! DO WHAT YOU WILL WITH THE WOMAN, BUT I AM THE CROWNED SAIYAN PRICE...NOT A GUINEA PIG! I OUGHTTA BLAST YOU TO THE NEXT DIMENSION FOR EVEN TOUCHING ME!"  
  
"Oh dear. I do believe you've hurt her feelings. Doctor Ungo won't be pleased with this..." Incoz tusked as he looked over at Bulma.  
  
Bulma's body was convulsing from her sobs. She had been concerned about Vegeta, and he'd just blown her off. She didn't want to have to go through this alone, she was afraid, so very afraid.  
  
"Come now, my dear. Back to your room." Incoz said soothingly, gently picking Bulma up by her shoulders and beginning to lead her away.  
  
"Get your ha-" Vegeta started, causing Bulma and Incoz to turn to him. "I- I mean...leave her here. I need to get some things straight. I am the Prince, now do as I say!"  
  
"Very well. But before I go, Prince, might I suggest not trying to escape...it is impossible. Save your energy if you know what is good for you." Incoz instructed before leaving, Vegeta just growled.  
  
"Vegeta...leave me alone please. I think I'm still in shock. I need to rest. Please..." and with that, she dropped into a dead faint. Vegeta caught her as she began sinking to the ground.  
  
"Fine woman, rest while you can." Vegeta said as he carried her to the single bed. After setting her under the dark red blanket, Vegeta laid down on the floor to sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next time Bulma awoke, nothing had changed. She was in Vegeta's bed and he was on the floor and Incoz was nowhere to be found. She got up slowly and stepped carefully across the sleeping Saiyan warrior to peak out the window in the door. No one was in the halls, and the ship was peaceful.  
  
"You're finally awake I see, woman." grunted the Saiyan from the floor.  
  
"Vegeta, I-I...I thought you were still asleep! Why did you fake me out?" Bulma questioned.  
  
"Woman, I was not 'faking you out,' I was simply meditating." Vegeta replied, opening his eyes and sitting up.  
  
"Oh, that's mental training, right? Well, enough chit-chat. We've gotta find a way out of here...preferably soon." Bulma said as she began running her hands over the walls surrounding the door.  
  
"Outta my way human. I'll just blast us out of here...I think a Big Bang oughtta do it..." he attempted to power up, but failed.  
  
"No Vegeta. Didn't you hear what Incoz said? You can't blast your way out, he says it's impossible. Futile. Don't bother. Let someone else find a more...docile way out."  
  
"And whom would that be?" he taunted.  
  
"Me of course!"  
  
"Oh really woman? And how do you suppose you can get us out of here?"  
  
"Where there's a will, there's a way. I've just gotta-"  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? I come to bring you your dinner and find you trying to escape. It is impossible, my dear. Give up while you're ahead." Incoz stated as he entered with three robots carrying trays of food behind him. He instructed the robots in some foreign language and they set the food in the center of the room. "And one more thing before I go, we will be arriving at planet Kraston in three hours. Be ready to disembark by then. Sayonara."  
  
"I guess we should eat." Bulma suggested. "I wonder what this...this stuff is."  
  
"Who the hell cares. If it's edible - - I'll eat it. I'm hungry." Vegeta grunted.  
  
"But what if it's poisoned?" Bulma asked worriedly.  
  
"Then you'll probably die. But my immune system is much stronger than yours. I can't catch your simple diseases, contract those STD things nor carry them, and can't be poisoned." the Saiyan stated bluntly.  
  
"You could try to be a little more sensitive you know. I do have feelings." Bulma grumbled, walking over to the food.  
  
"Well I don't, not that it's any of your business." Vegeta replied, also heading towards the food.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, you can't really believe that! Everyone has feelings. Even you."  
  
"I told you I don't, now, if you don't want your head to be blow off, I suggest you shut your mouth!"  
  
"You wouldn't hurt me, Vegeta."  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Because you have threatened me numerous times. And they were all empty, you never carried them out. I think that even a barbarian like you has morals. I don't think you enjoy killing women or children, just threatening them."  
  
"Really, I would gladly kill Kakarrot's brat. How do you explain that, woman?"  
  
"Competition. You're just jealous because Gohan reflects his father in so many ways, and there is always the possibility that he will in power too. That and I think you just didn't like his guts, the way he stood up to you is the same as when I do."  
  
"His standing up to me was disrespectful, yours is...is..."  
  
"Is what Vegeta?"  
  
"I don't know, now just let me eat in peace. We've already wasted enough time on this pointless conversation."  
  
"I think it's nice to talk about nothing in particular. And do you realize that this is the first real conversation that we've had in the entire time you've stayed with me! That's pretty pathetic if you ask me."  
  
"No one's asking you, and you'd better be careful about whom you're calling pathetic woman. You are nothing but a loudmouthed weakling yourself."  
  
"I wonder if Yamcha is missing me...Do you think he'll come after me, I mean us?"  
  
"No. He's got enough whores as is, so he won't miss you, and he has enough people who hate him to forget about me."  
  
"That's not very nice Vegeta. I know Yamcha isn't the greatest guy around, but he's the best I could do."  
  
"You could do much better than that unfaithful baka."  
  
"Why thank you Vegeta! That was very sweet! But anyway, you never did tell me why you hate him so."  
  
"Who says I hate him...I loathe him."  
  
"Well...why?"  
  
"I...ummm...I just don't like the way he treats you. On planet Vegeta, he would have been mauled for his unfaithfulness and you would have been free to take another mate. It's just the way things are, we may be barbarians, but we don't hurt our mates...be it physically or emotionally." the two were quiet for a while, each contemplating Vegeta's words.  
  
"Is that why you don't hurt me?" Bulma pondered aloud.  
  
"Is what, woman?"  
  
"Because you want me for a mate?"  
  
"N-no, I don't hurt you...because you would be a waste of time and energy, that and I need you to fix my Gravity Chamber. You may be loud-mouthed and ugly, but you do know how to build and fix machines."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For the compliment."  
  
"What compliment? I was trying to insult you...stupid woman."  
  
"Well, you complimented me instead...and I thank you for it. More green mush?"  
  
"Yes, give it here. So tell me woman, why do you continue to forgive that baka when he cheats on you all the time?"  
  
"Well...promise me you won't tell anyone..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just promise me Vegeta!"  
  
"Fine, fine...I promise."  
  
"About eleven months ago, I gathered the dragonballs."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So...I didn't tell anyone and I made a wish."  
  
"I repeat my 'so.' What's so great about that? And what does it have to do with that asshole you call your boyfriend?"  
  
"Well...I wished for the perfect Prince. And though the dragon said he couldn't grant that wish because apparently he already existed, he did grant that I would know who he was in at least a year! So the only reason I'm sticking it out with Yamcha is because I'm waiting for my Prince Charming! As soon as Mr. Wonderful arrives, I'm gonna ditch Yamcha for good!"  
  
"Nice plan woman, only one technicality."  
  
"And what would that be, Ve-ge-ta?"  
  
"What if this prince doesn't show? Or what if he's some hideous alien? Frieza was a prince of sorts you know."  
  
"Well you see Vegetable brain, I wished for the perfect prince for me! Which means that it won't be somebody who is evil or nasty, because I'm not. And he will show, because it was a wish granted by the Eternal Dragon."  
  
"Well I guess that pretty much rules out me as this Prince Charming of yours. Thank all deities in the universe for that!"  
  
"I don't know Vegeta, you're not so bad once you sit down and have a civilized conversation. And you have kinda turned over a new leaf, Gohan and Krillin told me about how you saved their lives more than once on Namek."  
  
"I only did that so I would have an audience to witness my victory over Frieza."  
  
"Too bad you didn't."  
  
"I would have, if it hadn't been for that imbecile Kakarrot and the purple haired punk."  
  
"Don't be so bitter all the time, lighten up, will ya?!"  
  
"Not until it becomes a mandatory part of fighting."  
  
"Whoa! I didn't realize that we were done eating. About how long until we arrive at planet Kraston do you think?"  
  
"Maybe 20 minutes. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering. I wish we had a faint idea of what we're facing. Who do you think this Doctor Ungo is?"  
  
"Who knows, probably just another mad scientist. But he won't touch me if he knows what's good for him."  
  
"What about me...I can't protect myself Vegeta. What happens if I get hurt or killed...or raped? You may be able to escape, but I won't."  
  
"Fine, I'll keep you safe for as long as I can. I give you my word as Prince of the Saiyans. Because if you were to die...no one will be able to fix my machine."  
  
"What about my dad?"  
  
"Listen, do you want my help or not?!"  
  
"All right, I'm sorry. Thanks."  
  
"Nan-de-moh. I don't care. I just want to get the hell back to your pathetic planet. I need to continue my training."  
  
"Do you think you'll be able to defeat the androids?"  
  
"Of course. I will recycle those tin cans! And I will destroy whoever dares to doubt me!"  
  
"I'd like to see that." said Incoz as he entered the room.  
  
"Humph, continue your disrespectful behavior towards royalty and I can assure you that you will, asshole."  
  
"Nan-de-moh. We're on Kraston now. I came to lead you to the Doctor, he will be most pleased to see you, considering how long he has been watching you. Come with me now - - take this device Bulma, our gravity is 70 times that of Earth and this will keep it at your normal setting. Oh and Vegeta, the entire planet is covered in a ki dampening atmosphere...your power attacks are useless. So don't try anything."  
  
A/N: Tee-hee! How'd ya'll like that chappy eh? Okay okay, sorry I haven't updated in so long but life has been hectic lately. R & R via Fanfiction.net or my e-mail addy: Trunkszgrl@hotmail.com (or both!) DOMO ARIGATOU TO ALL! 


	5. Planet Kraston and Doctor Ungo

Hey Peeps! How ya'll doin'? SO sorry I haven't updated in so long, but it's testing season at my school and I've been studying and working my @$$ off. Okay, for those four of you who've reviewed. . . THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! I love to hear from fans! Major confidence boost guys! Alrighty then, on to chapter 5, where the REAL plot begins. . . ENJOY AND REVIEW! PLEASE! Sayonara!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Planet Kraston and Doctor Ungo  
  
Incoz lead Bulma and Vegeta through the ship and out onto the planet where it was night already. He needn't worry about the couple escaping because the instant they stepped onto the surface, fifty armed, jackal faced guards surrounded the duo. Had Bulma been without the protective forcefield that Incoz gave her, she would have broken her backbone under the immense pressure. Vegeta however, having already accomplished training in 150 times Earth's gravity, was fine as he strut in front of Bulma and behind Incoz. His nature was almost possessive and it sent shivers up and down the woman's spine. But she was glad to have his protection, for some reason she felt she was safe with him.  
  
The body-possessor and the guards trekked down street after street, their direction was towards an enormous, triangular building. It's structure reminded Bulma of the Egyptian pyramids, but she had little time for reminiscing. They stopped in front of the building and Incoz spoke a few words, using the same language from earlier, into an intercom. A voice in the identical dialog answered him and the door slid open. If Bulma thought the outside of the building looked huge, it was nothing compared to the inside. When they first walked in, colossal computers with technicians sitting in front of them buzzed and whirred, then caged lab animals of all sorts of species Bulma had never seen - - and some familiar ones from earth - - after that came bottles of preserved organs and whole creatures, failed experiments and mutants were also in this category as Bulma gazed in horrified awe. Dissection tables were scattered around the area between the bottles and tanks, Bulma nearly fainted because some of the tableaus still had half-done autopsies and bodies of dead test subjects on them - - she could only hope that she and Vegeta didn't end up like them. She quickly lowered her head as they passed the tanks down to the very end of the pyramid-like building.  
  
"Are we feeling a touch ill, my pretty?" a cracked voice asked.  
  
Bulma jerked her bowed head up at the question. Her eyes met with those of the brightest orange she had ever seen. The eyes were set into the body of an old man, his wrinkly skin was a murky yellow and the hair he still had was red. He had horns and a tail, three legs and two folded arms. Glasses enhanced his unusual eyes and his face was that of a human, sharp fangs flashed as he grinned at her, all in all...he was ugly. Bulma covered her mouth and ran to a corner. Choked gasps and the unloading of her stomach was heard by the guards, Incoz, Vegeta, and the yellow creature shortly after.  
  
"If she wasn't before, she sure as hell is now. Who are you, old...thing?!" Vegeta demanded, trying to block out the sound of Bulma's digested dinner hitting the ground.  
  
"Silence! You are in the presence of the great Doctor Ungo!" a guard barked out.  
  
"No one tells me to shut up!" Vegeta roared, turning around to attempt to discover the voice's source.  
  
"Now, now. He is our guest...as is his beautiful friend over there. As the soldier already told you, I am Doctor Ungo. Geneticist, researcher, scientist and friend of the Yangh of Kraston. And you, my fine young man, would be the great Prince Vegeta of Planet Vegeta...it is an honor." Doctor Ungo bowed lowly to Vegeta. "Alas though, you are prince of a dead planet and dying race. Only three Saiyans left? What a pity, such a grand race, truly marvelous fighters. Perfect for my experiments...Ah! And that fair little blue creature over there in the corner is Bulma Briefs, distinguished engineer, technician, and scientist...and such a knock-out too." he moved towards Bulma's chucking corner and was confronted by a fuming Saiyan.  
  
"Tell me, Doctor, what is the meaning of your kidnapping us and bringing us forcibly here to this damned planet?!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"All in due time my friend. Right now I wish to speak with the youthful Ms. Briefs alone a minute..." the doctor told the prince.  
  
At the sound of her name, Bulma glanced fearfully at Vegeta and shook her head violently. That freaky yellow alien scared her. She didn't wish for her life to be alone with him. Vegeta was the only one who could really protect her, and she didn't want to lose that assurance.  
  
"It appears that she does not want to speak solitarily with you. And there is no way I am letting her out of my sight." Vegeta grunted in response.  
  
"Protective aren't we? Well, I guess if you insist...I can talk to her with your audience. Guards, leave. Incoz, go feed the experiments." the doctor ordered.  
  
"Yes sir!" the guards and Incoz chorused.  
  
After the jackal aliens and the body-possessor had left for their duties, the doctor nodded to a little room off to the side of the area. Bulma stood up shakily and headed towards the room, Vegeta strode over to her side and walked next to her. Satisfied that his "guests" were following him, Doctor Ungo proceeded through the door.  
  
"Woman, you look pale. Are you all right?" Vegeta asked with slight concern.  
  
"I'll be fine in a little while. That doctor just came as a shock. He never did tell us what we're here for. I just hope we don't wind up like those other creatures on the tables and in the tanks. Vegeta, I'm really afraid." Bulma answered uneasily, leaning against him for support.  
  
'So am I.' that was what Vegeta wanted to say, but instead, "There is no need for fear, woman. I have given you my promise to protect you, and I always honor my word. Fear is for the weak."  
  
"Then I am very weak. I only hope we can leave soon."  
  
The two entered the room with the doctor and glanced about. Bulma was apprehensive, Vegeta was bored.  
  
"Let's get this damn meeting over and done with now!" Vegeta growled impatiently.  
  
"Well, since Vegeta here seems so eager, we'll forget the pleasantries and cut straight to the chase. As I mentioned earlier, I am a geneticist. Bulma, you may know what that means, but I'm not sure Vegeta does. So for his sake, I'll explain. I study genes and DNA, as well as experiment with them. Plain and simple. The reason I had you brought here is because I wish to...to study you and your genes. I have been watching the Prince here since he was but a lad in Frieza's army, watching and waiting. Bulma, you are a fairly new addition to my list of subjects, but important to my research nonetheless."  
  
"Get to the point, old man." Vegeta ordered.  
  
"Fine, I will. I myself am a hybrid mutant. And this is the basis for my studies. I wish to understand more about myself and my origins. Ever since I was young, I have experimented on duplicating, splicing, and mixing genes. Some of my earlier experiments are on display out there in either cages or tanks. But my research has come very far. A recent development in my studies has been the birth of your friend's half-breed son, Bulma...what was his name? Ah yes, Gohan. I hardly paid any heed to the Saiyan, Kakarrot, until I saw his son's immense strength on Namek, after you had died, Vegeta. And that brought me to some amazing realizations. Hybrid beings are, more often than not, more powerful than purebreds!"  
  
"So?" Vegeta yawned.  
  
"So, the reason I brought you here is to experiment and see if my hypothesis is correct. Just think of it, a child with Vegeta's power, and your intelligence, Bulma! Imagine the possibilities! The Yangh aren't that powerful, they can't properly defend themselves against other species. If we had the child that I wish to conceive, they would - - knowing a Saiyan's lifespan - - have a guardian, a god of sorts, to protect them for almost all eternity! It would be marvelous! A new age, a safe age, and I could finally prove my genius to all!" the doctor looked at them expectantly and eagerly.  
  
Bulma's jaw was wide open. 'This...this...freak wants me and Vegeta...to...?! He wants us to...to conceive a child for him, for the sake of science?! What an ass! I sure as hell hope that Vegeta doesn't agree to this.' she looked over at the Saiyan in question and was almost pleased at the silent shock that shone in his black eyes.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Vegeta roared angrily. "YOU WANT ME TO IMPREGNATE HER JUST SO YOUR PITIFUL PLANET CAN HAVE PROTECTION?! YOU KIDNAPPED US ALL THE WAY FROM EARTH IN THE HOPES TO PERSUADE US INTO HAVING SEX AND GIVING YOU A HYBRID GOD?! HOW DAMN SCREWED UP CAN YOU FREAKS BE?!"  
  
"Vegeta, please. You don't understand, it wouldn't just be for the planet! It'd be for the sake of science! Bulma, you're a scientist...tell him how wonderful this research would be for species of all kinds! How much it could help!" the doctor pleaded of the woman.  
  
"Y-you have got to be kidding me! There is no way I will allow myself to be violated by him in order to produce a child for you! Screw you bastards! Life happens, it's not created by science! Even I know that! You don't mess with childbirth! Sick, alien creeps! How dare you!" Bulma proclaimed, mindful of Vegeta's sensitive ears.  
  
"I'd thought you'd understand at least, Ms. Briefs. But I see that I am going to have to resort to drastic measures in order to achieve my goal. The Yangh are an advanced race, and they do have ways of getting what they want. And they, we, won't hesitate to use them. But I prefer for you to do this the natural way, yet if I have to interfere...believe me, I will. Guards!" at the doctor's call, twenty guards rushed in and grabbed the pair from behind.  
  
"What the hell are you gonna do now?! Let me go! Send me home!" Bulma shrieked, struggling in her captor's grip.  
  
"BAKAS! GET YOUR DAMNED HANDS OFF OF ME!" Vegeta ordered loudly. At his resistance, one of the guards produced a needle. "AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA DO WITH THAT?! DON'T YOU DA-" Vegeta was silenced as the needle was stuck into his skin. His writhing in their grasp ceased as the drug caused him to black out.  
  
"VEGETA! VEGETA, OH KAMI VEGETA...WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU SAID YOU'D PROTECT ME! VEGETAAAAAAAAAA!" the guard holding Bulma pulled her out of the room and down the lab. Bulma was crying so hard that she didn't resist as they dragged her out of the building, down the streets, and tossed her into a small house. She was slightly relieved when they threw Vegeta in after her.  
  
Oooooo! What's going to happen to them now? Fine out next time in chapter 6: Audience Outside! And review puh-leese! Luv ya alls! Sayonara! *PS - - if I get 10 reviews in 7 days, I promise to update 3 chapters in one session! The countdown starts today, Dec. 5. . . so start reviewing and I will update 3 chapters on Dec. 12, not including updates that I do during the week! Sayonara. . . again! 


	6. Audience Outside

Hey guys, sorry for the late update. But guess what. . . I've received 7 reviews so far, that's only 3 away from 10! I wouldn't mind it if I got more than 10 reviews ya know. . . anyway, here's what you've all been patiently waiting for. Enjoy and REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Audience Outside  
  
Bulma curled up in a corner of the single-roomed house, watching Vegeta sleep. There was a toliet, sink, and shower with only a curtain for privacy, a kitchen, one king-sized bed, two dressers, and a large table in the room. To her, it was even more terrible than the metallic room she was placed in on Incoz's ship. It had the same floor though, and she found it calming to watch the shapes and patterns change over and over. After a while, she finally worked up enough nerve to walk over to Vegeta. She tried to lift him up and take him over to the bed, but failed...so she settled on dragging him across the room. Then she pushed and pulled him onto the covers. She learned the hard way that he was much heavier than he looked. For a while, she sat next to his still form on the bed, then she decided to explore the small place. The blue dresser was filled with feminine clothes, the black one held more masculene, men's clothes. The kitchen had all the essentials including running water, a frige-looking device, dishes, and other appliances. The bathroom was in working order, and the woman was elated to discover that it included women's tolietries ( ^_^ can't live without 'em, eh girls?!) and hair supplies. After she was satisfied with her observations, and seeing the Saiyan still out like a light, she went to pick out clean clothes. When her outfit was chosen (a toga-looking green dress), she stripped down and stepped into the shower. The soothing water was just what she needed to wipe off the day-old grime and make-up. When she exited the stall, she felt clean and refreshed. She quickly slipped on her new clothes and admired herself in the mirror as she combed her hair. It came as a surprise when she glanced back at her reflection and saw another in addition to her own, Vegeta was awake.  
  
"How long was I out?" he asked in his grumpy way.  
  
"Less than an hour." she replied.  
  
"Where'd the freak go?"  
  
"He sent in guards and they deposited us here. They haven't come back so I guess we're stuck. Do you think we'll ever get back to Earth?" Bulma asked, turning around.  
  
"Not with the proposition they gave us. I think they'll keep us here for a long, long time for disagreeing. Which means my training will have to go on hold." Vegeta answered shortly.  
  
"Oh Vegeta! What are we gonna do?! We're captured on a foreign planet with some freak that wants us to...to...you know, and nobody even knows we're gone! We could be held here forever! And no one would even know where to look for us! For Kami's sake, I don't even know where this damn planet is located! How will the others find us?!" Bulma cried out in despair.  
  
"Calm down woman. Spazzing out won't do us any good. I see there is a kitchen, go busy yourself with a meal for me. I haven't eaten since that crappie dinner on the ship. After that we'll figure out what to do. In the meantime, I'm going to shower." Vegeta answered.  
  
"Okay, the black dresser is the one with the men's clothes." Bulma shakily told him.  
  
Vegeta nodded and stalked over to the dresser she'd instructed. He shuffled through the odd clothing before comming up with a gray tunic and spandex shorts of the same color. Then he took the clothes, drew the curtain around himself, and started the shower. Some time later, he emerged from the curtain in his chosen outfit.  
  
"Um Vegeta?" Bulma started.  
  
"What now woman?" Vegeta grunted.  
  
"Tunics are supposed to be worn alone."  
  
"I don't care. I don't have what you earthlings call 'undergarments,' so there is no way I am going to wear that sorry excuse for an oversized t- shirt with nothing under it. Got it?"  
  
"Yes. You're food's almost done." Bulma said.  
  
"Good." he growled. "What is it?"  
  
"Some sort of orange mush with chunky yellow stuff on the side. And a brown liquid to drink." she answered.  
  
"Aren't you eating any?"  
  
"No, just cooking it makes my stomach turn."  
  
"You are going to have to eat something in the time that we are here, woman."  
  
"Who cares, if we're going to be here for a long time, I'd rather starve to death than be their science experiment."  
  
"Stupid, but you do have a point. What the he-?" Vegeta started as he looked over to one of the few windows in the house to see about fifty faces peering in at him and Bulma.  
  
"Yes folks! In here stays the two who will produce the new protector of our planet! Please, stay at least one foot away from the viewing portal. The male is aggressive and protective, but the female is docile and friendly. The female has great intelligence that rivals the male's strength. Her name is Bulma, Bulma Briefs; human from planet Earth. His name is Price Vegeta; formerly of planet Vegeta, he now lives with Bulma on Earth. These fine specimens were brought to our planet by Incoz, the body- possessor. Any questions on how he managed to get these two exquisite creatures here will be answered outside of the Main Lab every three hours." a Yangh guide stated.  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma giggled, "I think they're holding tours of us! Did you hear how they described us?! Weird huh? Especially since we didn't agree to anything."  
  
Vegeta just growled in response.  
  
Bulma walked over to the viewing portal that resembled a window. "Hello there!" she greeted the jackals on the other side.  
  
"Woman! Get the hell away from there!" Vegeta ordered.  
  
The Kraston natives gasped when they saw Bulma.  
  
"Yes folks, she is quite a beauty. Beauty and brains all wrapped up in one neat package!" the guide spoke.  
  
"DAMMIT WOMAN! I TOLD YOU TO GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Vegeta roared, stomping over to her. As he grabbed her shoulders roughly, the audience gasped again.  
  
"Ah! Here is the mighty male! Prince Vegeta himself. Notice how he mistreats the lovely female, one has to wonder why she would choose him. But strength does overcome all obstacles, so maybe that is the reason. Be thankful we aren't that barbaric folks!" the jackal leader put in with a higher-than-thou voice.  
  
"Hey! That's not nice! You let her go this instant!" called a voice from the crowd.  
  
"Yeah! Leave her be! She's not causing any harm!" another added.  
  
"You big meanie! Quit hurting her!"  
  
"Stop it! You aren't her boss!"  
  
"Now people, this is natural. I was assured that this is part of the courtship ceremony..." started the guide.  
  
"WHAT?! WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT! I AM NOT TRYING TO MAKE HER MY MATE! I AM TRYING TO GET HER TO OBEY ME!" Vegeta crowed.  
  
"Let me read something to you, my friends: Ahem! 'Male Saiyans only mate with females in heat, and when they do chose a mate, it is for life. In the Saiyan culture, it is natural for the male to be aggressive towards the female during courtship. By showing her this form of superiority, the male is proclaiming his strength. It is necessary for the female to chose a strong mate to produce strong offspring. The male will often attempt to control every aspect of the female's life when he has taken a fancy to her, these signs may include an increased attempt to dominate her as well as isolate her from all others. Aggression is the first sure sign, however, that the male wishes her to be his. Of course this may also be interpreted as simple jealousy of one another. Competion among males for the right to mate is also common, if there is no other male to challenge him, the dominant may take to fighting or even killing innocent others who are not even interested in the female at stake. If a male even so much as looks wrongly at the female of another, he is, by Saiyan law and custom, forced to fight to the death with the original male. All in all, Saiyan males continue to bully and initiate fights until the desired female is secured as his mate physically.' That, ladies and gentlemen, was a short paragraph from Doctor Ungo's famous documentary, Saiyan Mating Rituals and Courtships: The Extensive Study. If you want a copy, they are available for sale at the Guiding Post. One on humans will also be available in a matter of months. Now let us continue our observations on these two facinating creatures."  
  
Bulma was stunned at what the guide read. Were Saiyans really that...possessive?!  
  
Vegeta growled again. Nearly everything that stupid doctor had recorded was true. At least as he remembered it. He'd watched mating ceremonies hundreds of times as a young child, they had never interested him though. By Saiyan law, his father was to chose his mate; so there would have been no confrontation of any sort. But the Saiyans were gone, his father was gone, his planet was gone. And here he was, in a foreign land, being held prisoner by a yellow lizard and a bunch of overgrown dogs, and his bossiness was being misinterpreted as courtship! He needed to be more careful or he might wind up actually mating the loud-mouthed human female, now that was a frightening thought!  
  
Vegeta let go of Bulma's shoulders and stalked back over to his dinner. Lucky for him, Bulma had turned off the stove before going to investigate the crowd at the window, otherwise his food would have been burnt. He picked up the pans of mush and dumped them onto three plates. Then he took them over to the table and began eating.  
  
"Woman! Come over here and eat...right now!" Vegeta ordered between bites.  
  
"I told you, I'm not hungry! Baka prince!" Bulma shouted back.  
  
"Loss of appetite and slight moodiness...could that mean that she is already carrying our savior, folks?!" the guide chimed.  
  
"Wha-? Oh my Kami, I'm just not hungry. I haven't done anything with Vegeta that might end up in my carrying a hybrid child. And if I can help it, that won't ever happen!" Bulma proclaimed to the crowd. "Not that I really mind, but when are you guys going to leave?"  
  
"Not until we get some action!" a perverted male called out.  
  
"Well then, you're going to be here for a long, long, long time." Bulma replied. "I already have a boyfriend, and he's back on earth. And Kami help me, I won't have sex with Vegeta while we're here! And especially not with an audience present! Damn, what do you people think we are? Animals put on display?!"  
  
More than one head nodded in the crowd.  
  
"Sheesh. Well, we're not. We're just as intelligent and civilized as you. Maybe even more so! AND WE ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE SEX FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT!" Bulma screamed, losing her cool.  
  
Vegeta chuckled at the woman's outburst. Her fuse was just as short as his, only she had a 30 second delay before the explosion. 


	7. Conversations and Realizations

Moshi moshi readers! Oky Doky, I've got some announcements to make. Ahem:  
  
1. To Amber, my story is a good place to find romance, but I am not a lemon author, so kinky sex will most likely NEVER be in any of my stories, unless I someday change my mind about that subject (doubtful).  
  
2. For V.J., sorry to say that any site you have read my story on does not belong to me. Alas, I am too poor to own a website. . . I can barely afford a movie ticket for Kami's sake! But the wonderful webhostesses of those sites were gracious enough to host my story, DCT, on their pages.  
  
3. Guess what guys! I've written a songfic! It's here on ff.net and is called Turn Me On. It's a B/V get-together based on Vitamin C's song, Turn Me On. Please read and review it, it's one chapter and is completely finished. Unlike DCT, it goes along with the DBZ storyline. It's just a small piece but I think that I did damn good on it, it being my 2nd fic and 1st songie. Please go read it! And REVIEW!  
  
4. Some of you peeps are hungry for the next chapter to come out. Well, I've got news for all'uv ya! My fic is hosted on another webpage AND the prologue through ch. 23 (yes, I'm up to 23 chapters already) are posted on the site, it's addy is:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/kittycatj80/dreams0.html  
  
The webhostess, Kitty, also has a review option. Meaning you can review my fic and your comments will be sent to my e-mail addy, instead of being posted on the site. Or there is always the simple method of e-mailing me.  
  
5. Last of all, I've received 9 reviews so far. . . one more to go before I give ya'lls the extra chapters! 3 days to go!  
  
That's all for now, so please read and review chapter 7 of my baby, Dreams Come True! Sayonara!  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Conversations and Realizations  
  
The crowd finally dissapated from the window in the early hours of the morning. By that time, however, Bulma had already flopped onto the bed and fallen asleep; and Vegeta had also retired, only on the floor next to the bunk.  
  
The next morning was no different. Tour groups spent hours milling around outside the house, and Bulma fought to control Vegeta's hot temper. More than once he was ready to knock out a riley tourist with a foul mouth.  
  
At around noon, Incoz stopped by for a visit. Vegeta nearly took the poor body-possessor's translucent head off as he entered.  
  
"What the hell do YOU want?!" the irate Saiyan boomed.  
  
"I am here to speak with Ms. Briefs." Incoz answered.  
  
"Not a chance. If she doesn't want to talk to you, there is no way you can make her." Vegeta responded.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta, but it's okay. I'll speak with him. Give us ten minutes." Bulma cut in.  
  
"Five." Vegeta argued.  
  
"Deal. Now what did you want?" the woman asked as Incoz led her from the house.  
  
"Thank you for dealing with Mr. Problem, Bulma. Moving on, I needed to talk to you because the doctor wished it. He wants to put your genius to work for him while you are here. Building robots, curing diseases, whatever you see fit to do would be most appreciated. He will supply you with all you need, if you would agree. Since the Yangh are expecting a child-god you don't wish to provide at this time, I'm afraid that you and the prince will be here for quite a while. The doctor has ordered that you two remain locked in that house until you conceive, so I suggest picking up a hobby." Incoz told her.  
  
"So...Doctor Ungo wants me to...to help him?! When he is holding me and Vegeta captive?! I don't think so! It's bad enough you kidnapped us, but now, no matter what we do, you want it to be for your own personal gain?! Pretty soon you're gonna want Vegeta to teach your guards and soldiers to fight!" Bulma retorted.  
  
"It's not like that! We just want you to help us, the doctor has prophesized your coming and saving us! He has told us of the wonderful deeds you will do! How you will assist us in the coming difficulties! You are our saviors, and as soon as we recieve the child it was fortold you'd deliver unto us, you will be set free! It is no accident the prince's planet was destroyed, nor that he came to live on planet Earth...can't you see? These things were written in the stars millennia before you two were even born!"  
  
"You know, you're crazy! Crazy! Now leave me and Vegeta be! Send us home! We aren't saviors, we aren't the 'forseen' ones! I am a human woman, and he is a Saiyan prince! We are not compatible! I have a boyfriend! And I am going to recieve my permanent 'mate' in less than a month, so I'd like to be on Earth when he comes for me! LET US GO, DAMMIT!" Bulma shrieked.  
  
"I am afraid that is impossible. We cannot release you until you have fulfilled your purpose with us."  
  
"To hell with that load of shit! I can guarantee that you won't be able to keep us here forever! Screw your dumbass stars!" Bulma shouted angrily.  
  
"Woman! Your five minutes are up!" Vegeta called from the house.  
  
"I'm coming Vegeta! Stay the hell away from me you freak!" Bulma sneered as she strode back into the small house. "What a bastard!"  
  
"Why?" Vegeta inquired/demanded.  
  
"Now the mad doctor wants me to build things for him. First he wants to use my body, now my mind. Is everyone in the universe this screwed up?!" she answered in exasperation.  
  
"I told you not to talk to him. Now get me my lunch woman."  
  
"Fine Vegeta, it's not like I have anything better to do."  
  
"I am rather surprised that you turned down an offer to use your mind. You always seem to enjoy putting together those mindless can openers you call robots."  
  
"Well, SIRE, there is no way in hell that I will do anything to help someone who kidnapped me. It's been about two days since we left, my parents will be home in a short time. They'll know what to do to get us back to Earth."  
  
(Flash to Capsule Corp.)  
  
- - Dr. and Mrs. Briefs come home earlier than expected - -  
  
"I can't believe those damn workers sent the hover vehicle parts to the wrong address! What a bunch of idiotic bastards, making me take two days off my schedule to come and sort out a simple problem! What is with people today?!" growled an agitated Dr. Briefs as he entered his home, loaded up on luggage.  
  
"Oh I don't know, dearest. I think Europe was fabulous! All the famous landmarks and glorious shopping centers! I had a ball!" giggled Mrs. Briefs as she followed her husband into the house, her hands full of shopping bags.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. BULMA! BULMA! BULMA, WHERE ARE YOU?" Dr. Briefs shouted as he walked through every room in the complex and checked the buildings outside as well, he came back looking worried.  
  
"What is it, darling?" his smiling wife asked.  
  
"Love, Bulma's gone. And so is Vegeta. Her lab and his gravity room are empty, they are nowhere to be found! Where do you think they are?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh my! I'll bet Bulma finally took my advice on Vegeta and they are out celebrating their new relationship! Those sly dogs! Waiting 'til we're away to admit their feelings for one another! How romantic!" Mrs. Briefs sighed.  
  
"If you say so, but I do hope Bulma comes home soon. She promised to finish her latest invention in time for the fall market. This is no time for her to elope!" Dr. Briefs grumbled.  
  
"Oh sweetie! She's a young woman, let her have her fun! And with Vegeta around, I'm sure she'll have lots of entertainment!" the blonde woman squealed, somewhat envious of her daughter.  
  
(Flash back to planet Kraston)  
  
"Oh yes woman. I'm sure they'll coming running when they see we're missing. Not." Vegeta said sarcastically.  
  
"At least I'm looking at the positives, Mr. Pessimistic! Try looking on the bright side once in a while! I'm sorry to say, but not every girl is attracted to the dark, grumpy type."  
  
"Woman, you know very well that I have been like this since you first met me! You have no right to complain!"  
  
"That's right! And I have been trying to change your attitude since then! Maybe if you were a little more sociable or at least agreeable, you could find a decent...mate or whatever and settle down. At least then you'd be out of my hair!"  
  
"Who ever asked you for your help?! Maybe I don't want to settle down, I live for fighting...not some pathetic female."  
  
"Oh Vegeta, if you keep heading down the road you're on, you'll quickly find yourself old and gray, with no one who cares about you to be there with you. A mate is more than a spouse, they're a friend, a confidante, a...love."  
  
"You seem to know a lot about this stuff, woman."  
  
"That's because I've spent a lot of time thinking about it. But it doesn't matter now."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"My prince is most likely human, but if I'm not there to greet him when he arrives; chances are, I'll lose the last chance I had of living happily."  
  
"We'll get back to Earth someday. He'll just have to wait, and if he thinks that you're worth it...he will.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta."  
  
"Don't thank me, I was just trying to stop you from mopping around for the rest of our time here feeling sorry for yourself."  
  
"Thanks anyway."  
  
"Nan-de-moh."  
  
The rest of the day was pretty much uneventful for the couple from Earth. Vegeta threatened the audience outside and Bulma calmed him down. Dinner passed slowly and Bulma could hardly wait for night to fall so she could sleep. There was absolutely nothing to do around the small house. No one special visited the house for the remainder of the day, and Bulma was beginning to regret her hasty decision on Incoz's offer. She really needed something to do.  
  
After Bulma finished cleaning the dishes from dinner, she went to grab a nightgown and stepped behind the curtain to take a shower. She was surprised when Vegeta followed her.  
  
"Vegeta...would you mind telling me what you are doing?" Bulma asked patiently.  
  
"What does it look like woman? I'm going to take a shower." he answered as he began to strip.  
  
"NOT WITH ME YOU SURE AS HELL AREN'T!" she cried angrily.  
  
"Woman, stop shouting. Last time you took a shower, you used up all the hot water. I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen again."  
  
"Oh Vegeta! I'm not going to stand nude in a shower with you behind me!"  
  
"Then I'll stand in front of you." he smirked. "Because it's either that or you wait until I'm done."  
  
Bulma slapped the sassy Saiyan on the side of the face. He was such an ass at times. His smirk widened as her hand connected without hurting him. She cursed and rubbed her throbbing paw.  
  
"Fine! I'll shower with you, but only if you agree to wear some sort of cover over your...your...package! And I'll do the same. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." Vegeta agreed, eager to shower and wanting to end the argument.  
  
After pulling off her clothes down to her undergarments, and watching Vegeta do the same, Bulma stepped into the shower with him close behind. She scrubbed her exposed skin and washed her hair in record time, all the while trying to forget about the other occupant. When she walked back out of the stall, Vegeta stayed in for a little longer. Bulma tried not to blush as she dressed in her clean nighttime toga. She had noticed that Vegeta's muscular body was even better up close.  
  
She had only just finished towel drying her hair when Vegeta exited the shower. He hid his smirk at how the nightgown clung to her still-wet skin. She was very well endowed. Bulma walked back out into the room and was lying under the covers when Vegeta saw her next. She was pretending to be asleep as he sank down onto the floor next to her. He sat with his back against the side of the bed and closed his eyes to sleep.  
  
Incoz was among the group of Yangh citizens when the shower dilemma began. He was most pleased with the outcome and was currently rushing to give word of it to the doctor. The Wountinu burst through the Lab's doors out of breath and quickly slithered down the hall on his serpentine belly. He found the doctor absorbed in dissecting a Tegotonpolon (a gray, mermaidish alien), but at Incoz's entrance, the doctor looked up expectantly.  
  
"They...showered...to...gether..." the body-possessor gasped.  
  
"Excellent! I knew the small supply of warm water would aid us in our endevours! Tell me, how long did it last?" the thrilled doctor asked his assistant.  
  
"About...five...minutes...the...female...was...the...first...to...finish,... she...seemed...slight...ly...un...easy." Incoz answered, bending over to catch his breath.  
  
"DAMN! Still not good enough. Put Part 2 of Plan 1 into action immediately! Got that?!" Doctor Ungo ordered.  
  
"Yes...sir..." Incoz complied, sliding over to flip a switch.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vegeta awoke feeling extremely hot. It took a minute for him to realize that the floor had heated up dramatically. He growled, 'this has got to be the work of the "Good Doctor," I'd bet my heritage on it!' The prince attempted to escape the searing heat by levitating, but found that he couldn't summon enough energy to do so. 'I guess that snake was right about the ki-dampening atmosphere!'  
  
"DAMN!" he cursed outloud.  
  
"Vegeta? What's wrong?" Bulma asked groggily.  
  
"Nothing serious woman. It just seems that our friends have decided to heat up things a bit...literally." Vegeta answered.  
  
"Huh? Whaddaya mean?" she inquired as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"You know what I mean. They've heated up the floor to unbearable levels, even for me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To get us to sleep together is my guess."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Woman! Don't yell! It won't help!"  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta, but I can never get used to your bluntness. Do you really think that's what they're trying to do?"  
  
"It's only a guess. But it's working." Vegeta stated as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Woman..."  
  
"Sorry again, but what are you talking about?! I am not going to have sex with you, mister!"  
  
"Did I say sex?! No, what I said was we are going to have to sleep together...in the same bed! Stupid baka woman! There is no way I can sleep on a floor that is 1000+ degrees! I'm not planning on frying."  
  
"Okay. You can sleep in the bed, but I'm warning you - - you try anything and I'll kick you where it hurts!" Bulma threatened.  
  
"Like you could injure me. Threatening the Prince of all Saiyans isn't the greatest idea, woman. I could blast you whenever I wanted." Vegeta chuckled.  
  
"No you couldn't. Did you forget about the ki-dampening atmosphere already, O Mighty Prince?"  
  
"Woman, I have enough strength in my pinkie finger to destroy you with. And I'm not talking about ki-generated power..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You kill me and you'll never get off this pathetic planet. And I will be home free! Hey! I just thought of something!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If the gang notices that we haven't returned after a long while, they can make a wish for the dragon to bring us back to earth!"  
  
"But what if it doesn't work?"  
  
"Then we're stuck here until I become pregnant."  
  
"Now look who's the blunt one."  
  
"Well it's the truth. These people seem pretty damn determined to keep us here until we produce their 'god-child.' I don't think we'll be released any time soon without fulfilling their 'prophecy.'"  
  
"Which means I'm gonna be stuck here with you for a long, long time. I would rather die than make you my mate."  
  
"Well, according to them, you don't have to do that. We just have to produce a child for them, who knows, maybe they could just make a test-tube baby?"  
  
"It doesn't matter how they create the brat, I'd still be stuck with you for the rest of my life."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Didn't you hear what that baka tour guide said? 'Saiyans mate for life,' that means that once a Saiyan produces a brat with another of the opposite sex, in any way, they are forever linked to one another. Their souls are connected. This also applies to when Saiyans just physically mate, that's why I've nev-" Vegeta cut off when he realized what he was admitting.  
  
"Wow Vegeta! I never guessed you were a...a...a virgin! I always thought of you as the player type, I mean, all those nights you were gone...I didn't think you were JUST training. This is quite a surprise."  
  
"SHUT-UP WOMAN! There are a lot of things you don't know about me, for one; I would never treat a female the way your mate treats you. For another; I do have honor, and a Saiyan's...virginity is not to be given lightly. I don't know how they do it in your culture, but I was taught to save it for the one I planned to spend the rest of my life with. I would never be caught dead connected to a 'one night stand' as a mate, I have to respect and be able to relate to her in order to give her the one thing I cannot take back."  
  
"Whoa Vegeta, that was...powerful. Now I don't feel so alone."  
  
"What do you mean, woman?"  
  
"Uh, nothing! Forget what I said, I was just blabbing nonesense!"  
  
"I don't think so...if I heard right, you just admitted to being a virgin yourself!"  
  
"Eh, hehe. Yeah, I guess I kinda did."  
  
"With the way that sleazeball and you were always hanging over eachother, I had thought..."  
  
"Well you thought wrong. Just as I thought wrongly about you. Yamcha wanted to, but I wasn't sure. I wanted to wait for that special someone, and I was almost positive it wasn't him. I told him that once, he blew up in my face and left to find some slut. That was the first time I realized he was cheating on me to get, from another girl, what he wasn't getting from me. And it was just before I made my wish. But what he did still hurt."  
  
"You deserve better, and I hope that the prince you are so desperate to find will suit your needs."  
  
"Thanks, but back to our earlier subject, it's nice to know we have something in common."  
  
"And if you know what's good for you, you'll keep that to yourself."  
  
"Whatever you say, Veggie-head. Now go to sleep, and you'd better not hog the covers...it's cold in here all of a sudden."  
  
"That's the doctor at work again for sure." he grunted.  
  
"Well, he sure is sneaky."  
  
"That's a given, so...do we submit again?"  
  
"I don't see that we have any choice, seeing as how if we don't...we'll freeze."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
So the couple curled around eachother and drifted off to sleep, warm and safe. 


	8. Preparations

Chapter 8:  
  
Preparations  
  
Vegeta awoke first in the early hours of the next morning.  He found the dainty Bulma curled against his chest with her arms wrapped around his waist, while his arms were draped over and under her shoulders with his hands locked behind her back.  The position was so comfortable, so natural, that he didn't wish to break away from the woman, but he felt vulnerable and weak.  In the end, his pride won out and he pulled his arms back and gently dislodged Bulma's grip on his waist.  He was slightly surprised at how strong she was in her unconscious state, escaping her arms was no easy task...for any pitiful human, that is.  She uttered a small noise of protest as Vegeta's warmth disappeared.    
  
He sat up on the edge of the bed and looked around at nothing in particular.  In the dim light of the rising sun, Vegeta noticed a glint of light coming from a corner of the almost-empty house.  Vegeta walked over to the suspicious area and slapped a hand to his forehead.  
  
"Those bastards really are persistent." he growled.  
  
"Who?" the now-awake Bulma questioned sleepily.  She walked over to the Saiyan and glanced at him curiously.  
  
"Doctor Dipshit and the damn Incoz." Vegeta answered shortly.  
  
"Oh...WOW!  What the hell is all this stuff?!" Bulma exclaimed as her eyes fell on the various machine parts and tools that cluttered the corner.  "Wait, there's some sort of letter. 'I insist that you use these supplies to create one of your various inventions, Ms. Briefs.  There are ideas and plans in this notebook for you to work on, should you wish to.  Remember, a mind is a terrible thing to waste.  Doctor Ungo.  What an ass.  He really thinks I'll build for him when he's holding us captive?  He's got another thing coming if he believes that!"  
  
"No.  He knows that you love to put worthless machines together, even on Earth you always insisted that we not throw away anything unless it was inspected by you first.  He really has been watching you closely, that's how he knows that if he locks you in a room with all the tools and other parts you need; you won't be able to resist making something out of them.  Cunning old asshole." Vegeta remarked.  
  
"I guess you're right, he has produced my weakness." Bulma sighed.  
  
"Now you know why I have none."  
  
"Come on!  You have to have some vulnerability!  What is it?  Pride?"  
  
"No, my pride is my greatest ally."  
  
"Anger?  Bloodlust?"  
  
"Those are natural in all Saiyans.  Even Kakarrot shows signs of them at times."  
  
"What then?  You can tell me!"  
  
"I already told you, I don't have any weaknesses."  
  
"Oh, go stand in a corner and piss on your boots, you liar.  No one is invincible, not even Goku."  
  
"Watch your mouth, woman!"  
  
"No!  You!  Just tell me what your goddamned weakness is!  I promise not to exploit it!"  
  
"I HAVE NONE!"  
  
"BULLSHIT!"  
  
"I see we are already fighting like an old, mated couple." proclaimed Doctor Ungo as he entered the house.  
  
"I should kill you for that comment, bastard!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Should, but can't.  But I did not come here to receive threats or to point out the obvious.  I came to see if you had re-attained to your senses yet.  
  
If you're talking about whether or not I have become pregnant, the answer is no." Bulma replied hotly.  
  
"It does not matter.  My lifespan extends far beyond your comprehension.  I can wait for the child, and you will be here until then.  But the people wish to see you in person, not from the other side of a window. There is to be a ceremony tonight, and your attendance is mandatory.  There is no choice in the matter."  
  
"You can't make us." Vegeta sneered.  
  
Oh, I think we can...and we will if we need to.  You are quite forgetting, Vegeta, our tranquilizers have knocked you out more than once when you were reluctant to obey.  Or I could simply have Incoz inhabit your body for the time during the ritual.  It's that easy, either behave yourself, or someone else will do it for you."  
  
"Fine, we'll go to this damn ceremony.  When is it?" Bulma replied, not giving Vegeta a chance to argue any more.  
  
It is in three hours.  You are to choose your attire in two hours.  When that time comes, an escort will arrive to guide you.  You will be given decorative belts that must be worn during the ceremony.  Oh and Bulma?  Enjoy my little gift." he gestured to the pile of machine parts and bowed before leaving the room.  
  
"Talk about weird.  That guy never fails to creep me out." Bulma shuddered.  
  
I just don't like him." Vegeta responded, unconsciously moving closer to her.  
  
"I wonder what this whole ceremony thing is gonna be about anyway?  I really wish they would let us go, I miss Earth and my parents.  I miss Gohan, Chi Chi, and Goku...I'm even starting to miss Master Roshi!" she exclaimed.  
  
What about that baka boyfriend?" Vegeta inquired.  
  
"Yamcha? Nah, I don't miss him one bit.  You know, it's actually pretty nice to be here with you, Vegeta.  
  
Yamcha would just be pressuring me into having sex with him, claiming that 'There's nothing better to do!' He is  
  
such an asshole, I don't even know why I bothered to stay with him for so long anymore!"  
  
"I told you, you deserve better.  Now I'm gonna take my shower."  
  
"Wait for me!" Bulma called with a smirk.  "You know, I've never showered with anyone else before, not even  
  
Yamcha."  
  
"Then I suppose I should feel honored to be your first?"  
  
"Yes, you should!  Extremely honored!"  
  
Well I'm not.  On Frieza's ship, only the highest in command had personal showers.  Everyone else had  
  
to shower in the same few stalls.  So I took mine either in the dead of night or in the early hours of the morning."  
  
"Tell me Vegeta, were the showers co-ed?  You know, men and women washing themselves together?"  
  
"No.  All the females, no matter of what species or status, were used as whores.  He didn't care if they were  
  
peasants or queens; if they were attractive, they became prostitutes for his men."  
  
"How terrible!  I can't imagine living my life as some soldier's sex toy!"  
  
"Just be thankful you were spared of that fate." Vegeta told her, getting into the shower and turning on the water.  
  
"Oh I am!  Now that I am aware of what might of become of me had that strange teenager lost to Frieza!  I know you don't think I'm pretty, but plenty of other people do!" Bulma stated as she followed Vegeta into the stall.  
  
"I don't think you are ugly, I just don't think you are that pleasing looking.  I've seen more attractive women in my time." 'Yeah right, the only one more beautiful than her has never existed!' he thought to himself angrily.  
  
"That's okay, but just for the record...I don't think you're that bad looking either." she flashed him a coy grin and  
  
turned to grab the shampoo from the floor.  She was careful to kneel so as not to make him uncomfortable.  
  
"I already knew that.  I happen to be a very handsome warrior."  
  
"And so vain too, it seems.  You know Vegeta, I don't think I've ever heard you talk like that about yourself." Bulma commented as she scrubbed her hair.  
  
"That's because I never have.  I don't know why exactly, but you are the first person in a long time that I have felt  
  
as though I can trust.  It almost seems like you are a-a..."  
  
"A friend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They stood staring into each other's faces under the pouring water for some time.  When Bulma finally shook off  
  
the trance, Vegeta was already climbing out of the shower, his face set in a scowl.  
  
"Sorry Vegeta." Bulma offered.  
  
"You should be.  Trying to get me to open up like that, trying to seduce me. "Vegeta ground back.  
  
"What?!  I was doing no such thing!  And you sure as hell didn't seem to have any problems answering and  
  
asking questions!  How dare you think I was trying to seduce you!" she cried.  
  
"Well that was what it seemed like!  I saw how you were acting, pretending you cared just so you could get what  
  
you wanted!  Well I am not stupid woman!"  
  
"But Vegeta!  I do care!  And I don't want to use you, I'm just trying to understand you!  You are the most  
  
confusing, selfish, rudest bastard I have ever had the displeasure of meeting!  You are worse than these perverted  
  
aliens, and you jump to conclusions too quickly!"  
  
"I don't care what you think of me, because I am not going to change my ways for you!  Now leave me be!" the Saiyan roared, stomping out into the rest of the house.  
  
"FINE!  But you sure as hell had better do the same!  You freaking piece of dog kuso!  Augh!  Men, oh how I  
  
loathe them!" Bulma quickly pulled on her temporary clothes and threw back her head defiantly as she stormed  
  
over to the corner where the doctor's 'gift' lay scattered about.  
  
For the next hour and a half, Bulma tinkered with the parts and plans, gradually calming herself down.  As she  
  
was examining the range on a radio transmitter chip, an idea came to mind.  If she could remember how she put together the communications device on Goku's training ship for Namek, she could replicate it and radio for home!  
  
Her idea made her giggle, it was so simple!  Vegeta heard her delighted noise as he sat meditating on the bed.  He chose to ignore it, as he was she.  
  
"Now where is that plutonium junction tube...ah!  Here it is!  And now I need the kinetic energy  
  
enhancer...hmm...I wonder where it is?"  
  
"Are you looking for this, grand mistress?" asked a light voice.  
  
Bulma looked up in shock, and met with the eyes of one of the Yangh.  It was obviously a female, her fur was a  
  
pale gray and she had a large purple orb in the slender, furry, paw-like hand she was extending out to Bulma.  
  
"Y-yes.  That's it.  Thanks.  Forgive me, but who are you?"  
  
"I am Torpae.  Master Ungo sent Gula and I to dress you two for the ritual.  He wishes for you to be  
  
presentable...and those garments you wear now are for commoners, not the great ones.  He has chosen many gowns for you to try on, you may pick one to wear during tonight's activities."  
  
"Sure, and Torpae...you can call me Bulma.  It's my name, the one given to me on my home planet."  
  
"Of course, Madame Bulma.  Allow me to lead you to the garment room, I am sure something will catch your eye." Torpae said as she began pulling Bulma from the house.  
  
"But what about Vegeta?" the woman asked, slightly afraid of being separated, even if they were fighting.  
  
"He will have his attire brought to him.  But it is the custom for you two to be separated until you are at the  
  
Temple.  Master Ungo would be extremely displeased if we were to disobey what is written.  As you earthlings say, 'better safe than story.'" Torpae responded.  
  
"Well, if it's tradition...and it's 'sorry' Torpae, not story."  
  
"As you say, Madame Bulma.  This way please."  
  
Torpae let go of Bulma's arms and proceeded to walk in front of her towards their destination.  Every street they  
  
walked down, the citizens would gape and utter foreign words...some even bowed.  Bulma was feeling very  
  
uncomfortable and was relieved when they finally reached a large warehouse.  Torpae tapped some keys and the  
  
door opened.  Bulma was not prepared for what she saw, the entire building was filled with the most beautiful  
  
dresses she had ever seen.  From wall to wall, floor to ceiling, all sorts of styles and colors continued to take her  
  
breath away.  She was in heaven.  Torpae walked over to another keypad and gestured for Bulma to follow.  
  
"This is the selector module.  You simply type in the style, color, length, size, etc. and the machine will  
  
automatically pull out the matches to your choice, along with color and style coordinated shoes.  It has been  
  
translated into your language.  I will be outside waiting for you, and do not worry - - no one can see you change,  
  
Mistress." Torpae bowed to Bulma and exited quickly.  
  
"Wow.  I've never seen so much fabric in my life!  I guess I'd better get cracking.  Hmmm...lets see...how about a light green, strapless mini- dress?" she typed in her choice and size and waited as the machine processed the information.  
  
Five hundred dresses matching the description flew forward on a rack.  Bulma shuffled through them, and, finding  
  
nothing she liked, hit the "send back" button.  
  
"Now how about...a black evening gown with slits to the thighs and midway sleeves."  
  
Ninety matches were produced.  Bulma continued to rifled through long, short, brown, orange, yellow, blue, and  
  
red dresses and found none that suited her.  
  
"Alright, now I'll try a violet, silky, tie-top, floor length, evening gown with an open stomach." Bulma decided,  
  
becoming more and more descriptive with each selection.  
  
One, single dress was brought to her.  It was the perfect gown.  Exactly what she had asked for.  Bulma settled for  
  
the more-than-adequate dress and slipped into it.  The fabric was softer than silk, swayed and fluttered about at the  
  
slightest movement, and clung to her body nicely.  It's coloration was the perfect mix of a deep blue and a soft  
  
purple...and damn did it ever suit her.  The sandal pumps were of the same hue and fit perfectly.  They had  
  
criss-cross straps holding them to her foot and the heel was about 2 inches high.  
  
"Mother would love it." Bulma thought with a touch of sadness.  "I wonder if I'll ever see her and dad again?  I  
  
miss them so much..."  
  
"Excellent choice, Madame Bulma.  That shade contrasts prettily with your natural coloration." admired Torpae from the doorway.  
  
"You know...I have to agree with you.  Now if only I had some make-up to compliment it" Bulma sighed.  
  
"That is why I have come.  There is half an hour before the ceremony, it is time for your facial coloring and hair  
  
styling." Torpae said, turning to leave with Bulma close behind.  
  
"Then lets go!"  
  
"This way."  
  
Torpae lead Bulma down some more streets.  Bulma was surprised by the sudden cleanliness of them, but then  
  
again, she was wearing an expensive gown.  She hiked up her dress and walked behind Torpae, they strode into  
  
another building only a short ways from the dress warehouse and were greeted by at least ten other Yangh females.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Bulma and her escort left the building.  Bulma's hair was pulled into an exquisite bun at  
  
the top of her head with curls of blue hair framing her prettily made-up face.  
  
"Wow.  I look and feel great.  Where to now?  And where's Vegeta?  I wonder how he looks..." Bulma babbled.  
  
"Now we are going to the Temple of Runough.  There you will find your Vegeta.  But first, here is the belt Master  
  
Ungo wishes you to wear." Torpae answered, handing a huge belt to Bulma and continuing to walk.  
  
It had twists and curls of white gold along with the normal yellowish alloy, and giant gem stones that Bulma  
  
couldn't even name were set into the exquisite metal.  She held it in her hands a moment before pulling it around  
  
her small waist and clasping the back.  It fit perfectly.  Suddenly Bulma's mind snapped back to what Torpae had  
  
said in regards to her and Vegeta's relationship.  
  
"My Vegeta?  Oh no, you've got it all wrong...Vegeta and I are not like that, at best we're just barely friends." Bulma explained swiftly, hurrying to catch up with Torpae's quick stride.  
  
"That is not what the Master and stars say, Madame."  
  
"Oh well, I can see you people are set in the information you have.  It's not my place to attempt to change it, even  
  
if it is wrong.  What is this temple place anyway?"  
  
"It is a sacred place where we gather when important events are to be celebrated.  There are numerous rituals  
  
involved."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"They are different for each cause of festivity.  This one is new, so I haven't the faintest idea of what to expect.  
  
But be assured, it will be wondrous."  
  
"Oh...okay.  If you say so."  
  
And the duo continued walking until a building even larger than the Main Lab came into view.  Bulma gasped at  
  
the ethereal decoration on the walls.  Everywhere she looked, there was a different carving or painting.  It could  
  
take anyone's breath away.  Torpae pushed open the massive stone doors and they stepped into the grand temple. 


	9. The Ceremony

**Okay ppl, sorry if this chapter looks funny, but because Wordpad is basically history on my 'puter, I have to use  
Notepad and that typically screws everything up. Oh well, it's still readable...I hope. So sorry that this chapter  
took a LONG time to come out, but I explained it before...Wordpad (about the only program on my entire damn  
computer that is compatible with FF.net) wasn't functioning properly. Anyway, please don't forget to review if  
you've got any questions or comments, and also, I have the beginnings of a new A/U B/V get-together fic that I'm  
not sure if I should keep writing, e-mail me if you want to be one of the first lucky readers to view it. Who knows?  
Your opinion could make me decide to dump or pursue this...ahhh...UNIQUE idea of mine. My e-mail addy is still  
Trunkszgrl@hotmail.com. I hope to hear from at least one of ya'll soon! Arigatou!**  
  
Chapter 9:  
The Ceremony  
  
The inside of the temple was just as decorated as the outside, if not more so. Statues lined a long walkway covered  
in deep purple carpet and it seemed as if all of the inhabitants of the planet were crowded into the massive shrine.  
  
All heads turned as Bulma entered. Suddenly Torpae disappeared into the crowd and Bulma was left to navigate  
her way down the carpet alone.  
  
Bulma began walking hesitantly, she wasn't sure of what to do. The passageway was a lot longer than she had at  
first thought...it seemed to stretch on forever. She couldn't see the end, nor did she see Vegeta's face anywhere in  
the crowd. 'I wonder where he is? Torpae said we'd meet here...so where the hell is he?' Bulma thought irritably.   
Her question was answered when a platform rose up into her vision. On it stood a very pissed off looking Vegeta  
next to Incoz and Doctor Ungo. He was wearing a navy blue tunic with blue spandex shorts. In addition to his  
tunic, he too was wearing an enormous ceremonial belt, and didn't seem too happy about it. Bulma approached  
the trio with renewed determination, she wanted to know if Vegeta knew any more than her. When she stopped,  
Dr. Ungo motioned for her to stand on the right side of Vegeta.  
  
"Woman, what the hell are we doing here? And where did you get that hideous outfit?" Vegeta growled softly at  
Bulma.  
  
Bulma wasn't fooled by his ugly words, his appraising stare told what his mouth couldn't...he thought she looked  
good. "You look nice too, Vegeta. And I was hoping that you would know what's going on now. I have  
absolutely no idea. I hope it's not anything bad." Bulma answered quietly.  
  
"Knowing these sick bastards, I'm sure it is." Vegeta grunted.  
  
"My friends, my family, my people. I, Doctor Ungo, have before you the ones our prophets forsaw coming to save  
your grand race. They are the ones who will produce our deity, our god-child!"  
  
At Doctor Ungo's short introduction, loud cheers and heavy applause filled the huge room of the temple.  
  
"Thank you, thank you. But I do not deserve your applause, they do! As most all of you already know, these two  
are of different species, but are forseen to carry the necessary...ahem...materials to bestow upon us our protector.   
And we shall see that prophesy come to light! It will be!"  
  
More applause and cheers.  
  
"Again, I thank you. They have so graciously agreed to stay with us on our wonderful planet until the child is  
concei-"  
  
"LIKE HELL WE DID! YOU KIDNAPPED US AND NOW REFUSE TO LET US GO UNTIL WE HAVE SEX  
AND GIVE YOU YOUR DAMNED BRAT!" Vegeta interrupted in a furious yell.  
  
"Ahem..." the doctor lightly pushed away the microphone and turned to Incoz. "Please explain to him the  
importance of this ceremony and ask that he remain silent, if he refuses...make him." he said quietly, Incoz nodded  
in affirmation.  
  
"Great Vegeta! Now you've done it!" Bulma hissed as Incoz made his way towards them, his purple mouth drawn  
tauntly and his eyes slanted.  
  
"Humph. I couldn't care less. I was meerly speaking the truth!" Vegeta grunted, crossing his arms superiorly.  
  
"Vegeta, Master Ungo has requested that you hold your tongue for the remainder of the ceremony, or I will be  
forced to inhabit your body." Incoz declared before returning to stand next to Ungo.  
  
"Talk about strict. I wonder what this whole ceremony thing is about anyway?" Bulma mused.  
  
"It's all a load of Frieza crap. I could care less what they are saying. It is meaningless to me." Vegeta growled.  
  
"I just hope that we can go back to our room soon. I'm tired." Bulma yawned.  
  
"Weakling."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Wench."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Woman."  
  
"Saiyan."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Kusotarre."  
  
"Witch."  
  
"Monkey. I wonder how much longer this will take?" Bulma pondered aloud.  
  
"Who knows." Vegeta replied.  
  
"Maybe we should pay attention to what Ungo is saying?"  
  
"Do as you wish."  
  
"...cktup wondg tsor sngoers dngictge ghiot sgur ptoe..." droned the Geneticist in the Yangh's native tongue.  
  
"I can't understand a word, can you?" asked Bulma.  
  
"No, I don't speak that baka language."  
  
"Figures. Did the Saiyans on your planet speak English?" she questioned.  
  
"No. They spoke Saiya-lingo. It's easier than your language."  
  
"Really? Will you teach me?"  
  
"If you wish, rancato meyj squelo inur gnes peh ywerri."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means, 'this stupid ceremony is boring me to death.'"  
  
"Wow, that sounded romantic, even if it was just a stupid, obvious statement!"  
  
"Try it."  
  
"Ran...goti?"  
  
"No, ra-nc-ato."  
  
"Okay, rancato..."  
  
"Meyj..."  
  
"Rancato meyj squelo inur gnes peh ywerri."  
  
"Incorrect pronounciation, but otherwise acceptable."  
  
"How do you say my name in Saiya-lingo?"  
  
"Aengney."  
  
"Aengney? That's pretty."  
  
"Yes..." Vegeta whispered, gazing into Bulma's deep blue eyes.  
  
"Vegeta? You okay? You look a little...faint."  
  
"I'm...fine." he responded quietly, never tearing away from her eyes and leaning towards her.  
  
As the doctor continued to speak to the crowd, Incoz looked back at the two behind him, and was pleasantly  
surprised at what he saw. He gently nudged the doctor and jerked his head towards the couple, Ungo followed his  
motion and was excited (scienfically, not sexually...just thought I should let you know) by the scene. 


	10. Tears for Love

Chapter 10:  
Tears for Love  
  
Bulma and Vegeta had leaned in and were liplocked in a passionate, but innocent (meaning no tongue), kiss.   
Their eyes were shut in ecstasy and they forgot about the people around them...they were in heaven. But, as all  
good things must, it came to an end. Bulma gently pulled her lips from Vegeta's and gazed dreamily at him. Her  
eyes were clouded over with emotion and she smiled warmly into Vegeta's ebony orbs. He watched her face as it  
blushed a light pink and she turned away. He smirked in satisfaction, it was evident that she had liked their  
"intimate meeting" as much as he had. It was then that he first noticed they had an audience. And he wasn't at all  
happy about it.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU OVERSIZED CANINES GAPING AT?!" he roared.  
  
"As you can see, my friends, they have already begun their courtship! Wonderful!" the doctor applauded, shortly  
followed by the rest of the Yangh. "This swapping of spit - - or kissing - - as recorded in my research, is the most  
accurate sign of affection between two individuals. Saiyans also have a custom of marking their mate by..."  
  
The two tuned out the doctor's voice and turned back to one another. Bulma blushed even redder at Vegeta's  
contented smirk. She averted her eyes until he put his tanned hand under her chin and forced her to look at him.  
  
"It is nothing to be embarrassed of, woman. If anything, I should be ashamed for kissing you - - I am,after all, a  
Saiyan prince, and I just finished swapping spit with an alien." he smirked even wider at his own words.  
  
"But Vegeta, we didn't 'swap spit,' it was a simple kiss. No tongue or anything." Bulma replied, smiling shyly at  
him.  
  
"Well, in that case...care to try again? This time, let's do it right." Vegeta suggested as he pulled Bulma towards  
him.  
  
Secured in his vice-like grip, Bulma wrapped her arms around his strong back and touched her lips to his before  
opening them up like a clam. At her invitation, Vegeta's tongue slipped into her mouth and he moved his hands  
up to pull down her hair. The audience watched the second display in rapt attention, and the temple was  
completely silent.  
  
With Vegeta's fingers working at taking down her bun, Bulma allowed her own hands to drift around his neck and  
rake through his hair as well. It's softness surprised her. It was like a kitten's fur. Bulma relished in the feel of  
Vegeta's smooth hands wandering through her blue locks, he was so gentle and loving...yet Bulma hadn't thought  
he could ever be anything more than barbaric.  
  
Vegeta's eyes were closed as he battled his inner emotions. He could feel some deep-seeded connection with the  
woman in his arms, yet he didn't know what it was. 'Lust, that's all it is. Pure lust.' he struggled to convince  
himself. 'I'm not in love with her, I can't love. So this must be lust, too bad I can't let it out without being stuck  
to her for the rest of my miserable existance.' But something told him he was denying the truth. This time, it was  
he who pulled away, for he was afraid of losing control and taking her then and there.  
  
Bulma opened her eyes again and locked them fondly on Vegeta's. She was shocked at the anger and doubt she  
saw deep within his dark eyes. It scared her to know that he might be regretting kissing her, wasn't she good  
enough?  
  
Vegeta growled lowly in his throat. She was doing this, she was making him feel these foreign emotions. His  
pride told him he couldn't let her get to him. He was a Saiyan, and a Prince. He couldn't let some simple female  
distract him from his ultimate goal of becoming a Super Saiyan! 'She's not worth it!' his pride declared. But his  
heart told him differently; it told him that she was worth every drop of blood in his body and more, that he would  
gladly give up his life for her should it become necessary, that he was in love...in love with Bulma Briefs of planet  
Earth.  
  
Bulma watched the turmoil in his infinitely dark eyes slowly boil down as he made up his mind. She was afraid of  
his decision. She knew that if she never returned to Earth she would be content, so long as she was with him. He  
may not be the prince she had wished for - - but if her Earthly one simply forgot about her before she came back,  
Vegeta would still be there, and she would still be happy. She loved him, it had taken her so long to find the one  
thing she was searching for...and yet, it had been there all along. Right in her own home, eating her food,  
destroying her machines, ruining her life. As Bulma's eyes watered up and her vision became impaired, she felt  
Vegeta's hands drop from her hair. The freed locks came cascading down to frame her face in curly blue waves.   
Her knees buckled and she dropped to the floor on them, automatically she covered her face with her hands and  
wept desperately. It hurt. It hurt so much to be inevitably refused by the one person you had come to truly adore.   
Bulma felt her already wounded heart break. It shattered into a million pieces and she lost it.  
  
The only thing anyone in the temple, including Vegeta, saw after Bulma's dropping to her knees was a blur of  
violet as she bolted from the room. The guards couldn't even react as the woman fled from the building, she was  
out of sight before anyone could regain their senses.  
  
When the citizens of planet Kraston realized that one of their "saviors" had escaped, they were distraught. The  
guards quickly moved to surround Vegeta for fear that he would run too, and as soon as Doctor Ungo assured the  
crowd that they would find the human female, they prodded the Saiyan with their weapons and lead him into the  
house he and Bulma had been staying.  
  
Vegeta let the guards force him back into the building he and the Earthling had shared. He felt...lonely. 'What  
was that woman thinking? She could've gotten hurt! Why did she run? Where did she go? Why? Why?' he  
asked himself over and over again. In the end, he always came up with the same answer...him. He knew somehow  
that he was the reason, and he loathed himself for it. If she were to get injured, it would be all his fault...and he  
would never be able to forgive himself.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bulma ran and ran and ran. She had no idea where she was running, she just knew she couldn't stop. If she did,  
then what had just happened would catch up to her and slowly eat away at her from the inside. Vegeta didn't love  
her, he never could. She already knew that, and yet, for just the briefest of moments, she had allowed herself to  
believe that he did love her. And now she was torn, her heart was completely crushed and bleeding. She had  
nothing left to live for. To hell with her "prince" he didn't mean anything now, maybe he never had. She had  
found her happiness only to have it jerked away before she could truly cherish it. This realization only made her  
chest ache even more, and her tears flowed down her face in great waterfalls as she cried her heart out.  
  
How long had she been running? Hours? Minutes? Seconds? Bulma had no idea. The only thing she did know  
was that she was out of breath and she still hurt inside. She stopped and bent over to remove her sandals, they  
made running five times harder. Her blurry eyes took in her surroundings. She was in a forest, the trees had pink  
leaves and yellow trunks. The grass was white and the dirt, orange. Squinting, she attempted to gage her distance  
from the city...but it was nowhere in sight. Bulma limped on her blistered feet over to the base of one of the  
unusual trees and sank down against it. Her breathing was harsh and hitched, and still she cried. Only after she  
had finally calmed herself down a considerable amount did the seriousness of her situation sink in. She had  
absolutely no idea where she was, in all the time that she had been on the planet, she had never been allowed to  
leave the city. As far as she had known then, the entire planet was one great, big city. Evidently, it was not. She  
hadn't the faintest idea of the creatures or plants inhabiting the world, nor did she know of any other towns or  
villages nearby. She was lost.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY OF THAT! I WANT HER FOUND! SHE IS PRICELESS TO ME! FIND HER  
NOW! DO NOT REST UNTIL YOU HAVE BROUGHT HER BACK SAFE AND SOUND!" Doctor Ungo roared  
to the unit of soldiers issued to find Bulma.  
  
"Yes Sir!" the soldiers saluted and set off to find the runaway.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I don't know what words I can say, the wind has a way to talk to me. Flowers sleep a silent lullaby, I pray for  
reply...I'm ready. Quiet day calls me, oh serenity! Someone please tell me, waauuuum, what is it they say?   
Maybe I will know one day? I don't know what words I can say, the wind has a way to talk to me. Flowers sleep a  
silent lullaby, I pray for reply...I'm ready." Bulma sang, her sweet voice echoing off the trees and helping her to  
relax. She couldn't remember where she had heard that song...but it was so familiar and comforting.  
  
Eventually she fell into a fitful sleep, curled against the tree-trunk, lonely and afraid.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Goku? Gohan? Anybody? Is anyone here?" Bulma called as she looked over the charred earth, searching for  
some sign of life. "Tien? Chaotzu? ChiChi? Puar? Yamcha?"  
  
Bulma began to wander over the rubble, hoping to find one of her friends...alive. She had no idea where she was  
or how she got there. Answers, she needed answers. The woman climbed upon a particularly large piece of a  
building in her way and saw a wasteland. There was nothing but the burnt remains of buildings and vehicles, all  
plant and animal life was extinguished. Through all the black and white, Bulma caught sight of a figure lying  
amongst the remainders of a road. Her heart leapt into her throat as she stumbled and climbed to reach it. She  
was not ready for what she saw.  
  
"V-V-Vegeta?" she asked of the figure tenatively. "V-Vegeta, wake up. Wake up Vegeta." she knelt down beside  
the Saiyan's crumpled form and pulled his head into her lap. She couldn't remember how often she had done this  
in her life, too many times for her liking.  
  
She heard a hoarse cough from the near-dead man.  
  
"W-w-woman? Yo-you're still a-alive?" Vegeta gasped out, his eyes filled with awe despite his obvious pain.  
  
"Oh course I am, silly."  
  
"I th-thought you we-were gone...f-f-forever..."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm still here. What happened? Where is everybody else?" Bulma asked in fear, her voice catching.  
  
"D-dead. All dead. I am th-the only one...left." Vegeta groaned.  
  
"My Kami, who did this?"  
  
"A-a-androids. Wasn't st-strong enough. I-I'm sorry...B-B-Bulma..." his voice trailed off as tears welled up in his  
eyes.  
  
"Shhhhh, Vegeta...I don't know what you think you did wrong, but I know you must have tried your best. You-you  
need to save your strength now..."  
  
"N-no! They'll be back! I ha-ha-have to protect you! I w-won't let th-them kill you t-too! Not m-my chosen  
m-m-mate!" he coughed.  
  
"Mate? Vegeta, what happened after Kraston? Can you tell me?"  
  
"Th-they let me go, when yo-you ran off. S-said they didn't n-need me a-anymore. I c-came back and t-tried to  
t-train, but couldn't...I-I-I missed you t-too much. I didn't g-get strong enough...I-I wanted to beat the a-androids  
and th-then go back to find you, but they a-attacked sooner th-than we thought and I-I couldn't. I c-c-couldn't go  
back for yo-you. I-I tried to beat th-them...but...but..."  
  
"But you weren't a Super Saiyan yet?" Bulma offered.  
  
"N-no. I-I-I still am n-not. I'm s-sorry. Now you will d-die too because I-I c-can't protect you. I wanted to bond  
with you...b-but I d-didn't have enough t-time..."  
  
"Wha-what do you mean 'bond,' Vegeta?" Bulma asked, afraid of his answer.  
  
"Well, isn't this a sweet scene? What do you think, 18?" interrupted a male's monotone voice.  
  
"I think that we should have killed the Saiyan earlier, 17, but now it will be much more fun because we can kill  
this woman too, right in front of his eyes." answered a female's voice.  
  
"Wha-?" Bulma turned around to see the Androids. A dark haired boy and a blonde girl. Their cold blue eyes  
frightened her.  
  
"NO! YO-YOU WILL NOT LAY A FINGER ON M-MY MATE!" Vegeta roared from the ground.  
  
"Oh really? Well, by the looks of it, you wouldn't be able to do much about it if we did." laughed the boy, 17,  
evilly.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Bulma ordered, standing protectively in front of the fallen warrior and spreading her arms  
bravely.  
  
"What a cocky bitch. Trying to tell us what to do. Let's kill him first, so she can watch instead." 18 suggested.  
  
"Great idea. Outta my way, wench!" shouted 17, smacking Bulma ten feet away and face down in the rubble.  
  
"Now for the prince..." 18 began to power up an energy attack.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Bulma wailed from the ground as she rolled onto her back. "VEGETA!"  
  
"I love you Bulma! I have always loved you, I just couldn't admit it to myself. I am so sorry, so very sorry.   
Farewell woman...remember me!" Vegeta's last words before the female android finished him off.  
  
Bulma awoke drenched in sweat and tears and shivering convusively. She wrapped her arms around herself and  
slowly replayed the dream in her mind. She had watched Vegeta die at the hands of the Androids. It was so  
horrible. And his last words...how he said he loved her, and had always loved her...but then, they had killed him.   
It was only a dream, a nightmare really, but it felt so real. Bulma feared that maybe Vegeta had actually died, that  
he was gone for good...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vegeta jolted awake. He had seen her, she was far away...alone and-and...in danger. The Saiyan could sense the  
predator move swiftly across the ground, he could feel it's negative force...so much like his own used to be. And  
the creature was heading directly for the woman's position.  
  
* * * * *  
  
**Author's Note: For all of you who don't already know it, that song Bulma sings is from Outlaw Star. Melfina  
sings it and the first time I heard it, it brought tears to my eyes. Forgive me if I sound sappy, but it's the truth. It's  
a woeful song, and this chapter is almost like a romantic-tragedy, so it fits perfectly. I don't own it though, too bad  
for me. E-mail me with comments, I think this chappy is my best so far...I just love tear-jerkers, they instill so  
much emotion in the reader, I hope you guys liked this part as much as I! Lemme know if you did. R & R is much  
needed! (And no, I don't mean "Rest & Relaxation")** 


	11. Reunited

Chapter 11:  
Reunited  
  
**WARNING! WARNING! OOC WARNING! THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER HAS OUR FAVORITE  
PRINCE ACTING OUT OF CHARACTER A BIT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF VEGETA  
ACTUALLY BEING NICE AND CONCERNED, I DO NOT SUGGEST YOU READ THIS CHAPTER. . .  
THOUGH THERE WILL BE A QUIZ LATER ON. . . JUST KIDDING! CONTINUE IF YOU DARE - -   
BUT REMEMBER, YOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED! And now, back to the story...**  
  
The prince angrily punched the wall again. In less than three minutes he had turned the solid barrier into a slice of  
swiss cheese, and yet it still held strong. This frustrated him even more, the woman was in danger and he couldn't  
do anything to help her! He had sworn to protect her, yet he couldn't even break down a simple wall! If he didn't  
get out soon, she was as good as dead.  
  
He stopped for a minute in his tirade, feeling out the force after Bulma...it was still a ways off. But since he  
couldn't fly, it'd take him longer to find her...and he didn't have much time.  
  
"WOMAN!" Vegeta roared, actually managing to power up a good degree. His power continued to rise until the  
wall disintegrated under his enormous ki level.  
  
The disorientated man stopped when he heard the obstacle come crashing down. He stomped through the rubble  
and began to run his fastest towards the woman's miniscule ki. The thing after her was coming closer and closer  
by the minute.  
  
He sped up even more and darted around the discolored trees in his search of her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bulma heard something. The rustling of leaves being brushed past and the crack of a twig caused her to scramble  
to her feet in fear. She held back her frightened cries and listened to the silence all around her. Her eyes strained  
in the dim light of the three green moons above, but it was useless - - she couldn't even see her hand when it was  
less than a foot from her face. Bulma dropped the appendage to her side and tried to blend into the tree behind  
her. She was terrified of what might pop out of the bushes at any minute.  
  
"V-Vegeta...where are you? I need you now..." Bulma whispered, hoping for a miracle.  
  
Only silence replied to her desperate plea.  
  
After ten minutes or so of absolute quiet, Bulma slid down to squat at the base of the tree. She let her fear and  
sorrow consume her and broke down into hopeless sobs. Big mistake.  
  
The creature that had been after her needed to stop and lock on to her position again. Unknowingly, Bulma's  
crying led the predator right to her location. It hid behind a bush and watched her for a moment, the element of  
surprise on it's side.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vegeta was only a matter of meters from the woman's tree, but his senses told him that the creature was already  
there. He broke through a barrier of bushes to find a bull-sized wildcat stalking towards the female. At the new  
sound, Bulma looked up in panic - - fearing to see another animal coming to kill her. Her eyes flooded with new  
tears as they set upon the short man who had come to save her.  
  
Vegeta growled threateningly at the predator who was only inches from the woman's position. The cat turned and  
bared it's teeth at the new quarry. The feline slowly turned onto a trek that headed straight for the Saiyan. Vegeta  
crouched down and continued to snarl at the beast, challenging it. The cat-like animal snapped at the prince and  
increased it's speed.  
  
Bulma couldn't watch as Vegeta fought the beast with his bare hands. The woman turned her head towards the  
tree and covered her ears to block out the noises. After almost five minutes of trying to keep her stomach in check,  
Bulma felt a hand on her arm.  
  
"V-Vegeta? Is it over?" she asked quietly, putting her hands down but not looking at him, afraid of what she  
might see.  
  
"Yes woman. That living rug is now dead." Vegeta answered gently, keeping his hand on her limb in a comforting  
grip.  
  
"Oh Kami Vegeta! I was so scared!" Bulma sobbed, turning to take in the inevitable damage done to him.  
  
But he wasn't hurt at all. Not a single scratch on any of his exposed skin. Granted, his tunic was torn in more  
than one place...but not him. She looked over behind him and saw the cat lying lifeless on the forest ground, it's  
neck appeared to be broken.  
  
"Oh thank you for saving me, Vegeta! I thought I was a gonner for sure!" Bulma exclaimed, wrapping her arms  
around his thick neck and burying her face in his collar.  
  
"There is no need to thank me." the Saiyan told her, allowing her to seek comfort at his pride's expense. "I swore  
to protect you for as long as I was able, I was simply keeping my promise."  
  
"I am still grateful." answered Bulma's muffled voice. "What happens now though? They'll be out looking for the  
both of us for sure now! I don't want to go back, Vegeta! Please!"  
  
"Hush woman. Lets find shelter and get some sleep, we'll talk at daybreak. Come." and he did a thing so unlike  
himself, he reached down his hand and captured hers. He gave it a quick squeeze and lead her off into the  
darkness.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"HE WHAT?!" roared an irate Doctor Ungo.  
  
"He...um...he-he somehow tore down one of the walls of the house. He's long gone, and we can't figure out how  
he did it." the frightened soldier answered.  
  
"Souesho hsehow nke! Get out of my sight now!" Ungo ordered. "This is just perfect! He probably went after the  
woman, which means he most likely found her...and, knowing Saiyans, he'll keep the both of them well hidden for  
who knows how long! I can kiss my experiment and the Yangh's protector good bye! We'll never find them  
now!"  
  
"I may be able to assist you, Doctor. I have someone here who wishes to help." stated Incoz's voice.  
  
The Doctor glanced towards the ground where his faithful servant was kneeling in respect.  
  
"And whom may this be?"  
  
"An angry spouse, Master. He watched Vegeta kill his mate, now he only wishes for revenge. He is willing to do  
anything to get even."  
  
"Interesting...now tell me my pet, where is he?"  
  
"I am right here." growled a new subject.  
  
"Very well. You are to track down this couple, wait until Incoz shows up before you approach them, however. I  
do not want them to know what we are up to. Are you clear?"  
  
"Yes...Doctor Ungo."  
* * * * *  
  
Bulma unconciously snuggled closer to her savior. His cold eyes shifted down to her sleeping form, she looked so  
relaxed and peaceful in her dreaming state. Vegeta wrapped his arms tighter around her when he noticed a slight  
shiver travel through her body. It was cold out. Even he felt the chill in the night air, and he didn't want the  
woman to freeze to death.  
  
After the whole ordeal with the wildcat, he thought she might go into shock...and was relieved when she didn't. A  
slight chuckle emitted from his lips as he thought back to their fight about where to sleep. She had kicked and  
screamed and cursed him about resting in a cave for the evening, she was afraid of facing another ferocious beast.   
He had to admit she had a point, and checked the cave with her cowering at his heels. She could be a handful at  
times...but he was glad for the company. This surprised him...he usually relished being alone, and tried his hardest  
to always be solitary; like a lone wolf. Yet this wolf had discovered that he enjoyed the company of a certain  
foul-mouthed bitch. And Vegeta had to admit, these past few days of being stuck in the same house as she had  
brought him to admire her courage and determination. She wasn't as weak as he had thought, she was probably  
one of the strongest beings he had ever met...and the most disrespectful. But still, he accepted her...just as she  
accepted him.  
  
"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be stuck with you for all time after all..." he whispered to her sleeping face.  
  
"No, it wouldn't." she responded, opening her bright blue eyes and staring at him intensely.  
  
"Woman...I thought you were asleep." Vegeta growled.  
  
"I was, but it was a light sleep; so when you laughed, I woke up." Bulma answered.  
  
"Why didn't you open your eyes?" he asked of her.  
  
"Because I was trying to go back to sleep, baka." she said softly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What were you thinking about, Vegeta?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Liar. You said that maybe it wouldn't be so terrible being stuck with me for all time, why?"  
  
"I am tired, and I was talking nonsense."  
  
"I don't believe you. You know what, Vegeta? You're an even worse liar than Yamcha."  
  
"Humph. Fine, I'll tell you."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I was just thinking about how we were going to get off this shitty rock, and my thoughts led me to the doctor's  
proposition..."  
  
"You're not going to accept his offer? Tell me you're not, Vegeta! What about what I want?" Bulma protested,  
raising herself to sit up.  
  
"Woman! You didn't let me finish! I was thinking about how if I were to become connected to you through a  
bond I-"  
  
"Vegeta, what's bonding?" Bulma interrupted.  
  
"A bond is like a Saiyan's declaration of love. Only it is much more powerful and deeper than you could ever  
imagine. There are two kinds of bonds, mental...and physical."  
  
"How do you bond?"  
  
"Well...I'm not really sure.  
  
"Huh? But you're a prince. Shouldn't you know all this?"  
  
"No. The royal family did not bond. Partners were chosen for the prince or princess by the king."  
  
"So they couldn't bond?"  
  
"Woman, you are not listening. They could bond, they just chose not to. Mates were only for producing an heir,  
and were usually forgotten after that. My own mother was a simple whore whom my father had taken a liking to.   
Her name was Celeria, but other than that I never learned anything about her."  
  
"Oh. So I wonder what my dream Vegeta meant by 'bonded?'" Bulma whispered mostly to herself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"Don't you lie to me, woman. I heard what you said; question is, what did you mean by 'your dream me?'"  
  
"I had a dream, just before that cat thing attacked me. In it I was in the middle of a wasteland. I could tell it used  
to be a city by all the buildings that had been torn down. I starting climbing over the junk and looking for some  
sign of life. Then I saw you, you were all broken and bloody...and half dead. I went up to you and tried to get you  
to wake up. When you finally did, you seemed surprised to see me. I asked what had happened and you told me  
that the Androids had attacked earlier than anyone had expected and everyone else was dead. You also mentioned  
that you weren't a Super Saiyan yet because you couldn't train without me there, because I was obviously still stuck  
here, on Kraston. Then you started talking about how you hadn't had enough time to bond with me, but you'd  
wanted to. Except, before you could finish, the Androids showed up and finished you right in front of me. It was  
horrible."  
  
"I see. Did anything else transpire in this 'dream?'" the unusally patient Vegeta questioned.  
  
"Um, no...not really, I don't think. When you died I woke up." Bulma answered nervously, carefully omitting the  
part where he had proclaimed his love for her.  
  
"Humph. Baka woman, I would never be defeated by a bunch of robots. And I will become a Super Saiyan before  
they come."  
  
"If you say so, I'm only telling you what I dreamt."  
  
"Only someone stupid like you would even consider that happening to me. I am far stronger than any tin can."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You doubt me? I oughtta teach you a lesson."  
  
"But Vegeta, I finished all my schooling by age 13! I don't need to learn anything else!" Bulma replied  
innocently.  
  
"Grrrrrr...you're just asking for trouble woman!"  
  
"Maybe so...but I enjoy trouble." she responded, sitting back down in front of him and smiling widely.  
  
"You don't know what you're getting into, woman..." Vegeta warned.  
  
"Show me..."  
  
"Fine."  
  
**Oo-hoo-hoo! A cliff-hanger! Heehee! Don't ya just love me? You know you do. Anyway, ja for now! ^_^** 


	12. Incoz's End

**Kami how I love getting 5 reviews in one day! ^_^ I just wanted to comment to some of the  
reviewers. . . please read 'em.**  
  
To VJ, it's okay about the mistake, no one but me is perfect in this world. ^_^ *starts walking  
away, trips over feet and falls onto face* I meant to do that. . .  
  
To Amber, I'm sorry, but there WILL BE NO LEMONS IN MY FICS!!! I'm not a lemon author,  
never have been, never will be. Gomen, but that's just the way I am. There are some really good  
lemons out there, but none will be located in any of my works. Domo gomen!  
  
And, on another note, GO READ & REVIEW MY NEWEST FIC, UNHAPPY ANNIVERSARY!   
IT'S THE SEQUEL TO TURN ME ON. . . and thank you to Lady of Flame who inspired me to get  
off my butt and start writing because of her request for a sequel! Remember,  
Reading+Reviewing=A VERY HAPPY TRUNKSZGRL!!!**  
  
Chapter 12:  
Incoz's End  
  
Bulma began leaning ever so slightly towards Vegeta, expecting another blissful kiss, but to her  
disappointment, he shoved her away and stalked out of the cave.  
  
"UGH! Vegeta you are impossible!" Bulma groaned, throwing her hands up in exasperation and  
following him.  
  
"Same to you, wench! I can't!"  
  
"Can't what, Vegeta?"  
  
"I can't be falling for a pitiful human!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Exactly what I said! I think I'm getting feelings for you!"  
  
"I thought you said you didn't have feelings."  
  
"Gods woman! Must you make everything so difficult?!"  
  
"Sorry. Go on."  
  
"No."  
  
"Awww, Vegeta! Now who's making things hard?"  
  
"WOMAN!"  
  
"Don't you 'woman' me, mister! I'm just trying to help!" she scolded, her tone menacing.  
  
"Well it would help a lot more if you would just leave me alone!" Vegeta grunted, speeding up his pace.  
  
"FINE!" Bulma shouted and stopped in her tracks, she then turned and began walking to her left.  
  
Vegeta heard her footsteps fade and spun to face her, but she wasn't anywhere in sight.  
  
"Woman?" he called softly, expecting a smart-mouthed response.  
  
None came.  
  
"Woman?!" he growled, growing irritated and...was this fear he felt? Was this uneasy and sick feeling in  
the pit of his stomach fright? He hadn't been afraid of or for anything in over twenty years, since Frieza  
came and took him from his father's care. But the Saiyan knew one thing, he didn't like being afraid.  
  
"WOMAN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! ANSWER ME!" he shouted, straining his ears for an  
answer.  
  
Still no reply.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Amazing..." the word escaped from Bulma's lips like the wind. Her trail had lead her to the bottom of  
the most beautiful waterfall she had ever seen.  
  
It's clear water crashed down into the pool beneath it without a sound. It was like watching with the  
volume on mute.  
  
"I wish I had someone to share this with." Bulma sighed as she sat down on a rock in front of the pond.   
She bowed her head and drew her knees to her chest, trying her best to keep from crying...it didn't work.   
"V-Vegeta...Oh why do you have to be so damn confusing and full of mixed messages?! It's like trying to  
decipher a dead language with no idea of where to start! I just want to be with somebody, I'm tired of  
being lonely..."  
  
She sat on that rock sobbing for almost an hour before she was finally out of tears. She wiped her eyes  
and gazed thoughtfully into the pool. Her feet were still bare of shoes and were pretty dirty and scratched  
up, so she tenatively dipped them into the water. Bulma was surprised to find that the temperature of the  
liquid was warm and soothing. She quickly glanced around into the darkness and pulled off her dress and  
heavy belt when she was satisfied that no one was around. The human woman stripped of her  
undergarments and dipped her sore body into the therapeutic elixir. A happy sigh drifted from her lips as  
the water relaxed her muscles and comforted her skin.  
  
"This is nice..." she whispered as she swam around the lagoon. She stopped wading and turned her head  
upward to face the black nighttime sky, pondering her predicament.  
  
"I wonder if Vegeta has noticed I'm gone. I wonder if he even cares...knowing him, probably not." she  
spoke to herself softly. "But then again, maybe he does. Lately I've seen a side of him that I never  
dreamed existed! And speaking of dreams..."  
  
Bulma smiled radiantly and lightly touched her lips at the remembrance of her first dream about Vegeta.   
"He's a much better kisser in real life." she decided. "And such a body! Uh! He's complete perfection!   
An untouchable, impenetrable, unreal being...a true dreamboat..."  
  
Wanting to clear her head of the sudden wave of desire for the prince, Bulma quickly ducked under the  
surface of the water and swam around for a while. Only when her lungs screamed for air did she  
resurface, gasping in a huge breath to satisfy them. "Oh Vegeta...why can't I stop thinking about you?"  
  
"Maybe it's because I can't stop thinking of you..." proclaimed a voice from the woods.  
  
Bulma quickly slid into the water to cover herself and glared daggers at the unseen intruder.  
  
"Oh, my mistake Ms. Briefs...I had thought you were talking about me, not the Saiyan." sneered Incoz as  
he stepped into the light of the moons.  
  
"You!" Bulma gasped angrily. "What the hell are you doing here?! And how did you find me?!"  
  
"Oh it wasn't hard. Especially when dear Jukaki here helped me so." he yanked on a chain in his  
translucent hands and a cat resembling the one Vegeta had fought only hours before stalked from the  
shadows. "He told me how your Saiyan killed his mate, Guate. Needless to say, he was enraged at her  
death and was most willing to assist us in our search. He has been following you for quite some time  
now."  
  
"My Kami! You sent an animal after us?!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"I resent that remark." came a baritone voice from the cat.  
  
"I-It talks?" Bulma sputtered disbelievingly.  
  
"And I can see too." growled the beast. "It did not please me to look on as my mate had her neck broken.   
Maybe I should do it to you to make yours suffer as I have!"  
  
"Now, now Jukaki. The Doctor wants her brought back alive. But I don't see why we can't have a little  
fun first...I won't lie Ms. Briefs, I find you...ravishing. Such a beautiful specimen for the Doctor, a true  
marvel. Maybe when he is done with you and the Saiyan scum, we could...'hook up' as you say."  
  
"There is no way in hell that I would get involved with an invisible freak like you!" Bulma spat back  
bitterly.  
  
"And there is no way I would allow that either!" came another voice from the forest.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed, jumping up slightly to catch sight of him as he made his way out of the trees,  
but then quickly ducking back down when she remembered her nakedness.  
  
"Yes woman, who else would it be?" growled the Saiyan.  
  
"I was thinking along the lines of...Goku maybe..." she answered smugly, delighted in the way his face  
curled into a scowl at her comment.  
  
"Kakarrot? That fool probably doesn't even know you're gone yet!" he sneered.  
  
"Maybe so, but he's always been my knight in shining armor before!" the woman giggled. "But I guess  
you can take his place this time."  
  
"Oh goody!" Vegeta replied sarcastically. "Now," he turned to glower at Incoz, "about your offer to the  
woman, I am afraid that she will be unable to join you and 'hook up,' because she already has a prior  
engagement...with me!"  
  
"Oooo! Big sentence for such a small brain! Get 'em Jukaki!" Incoz ordered, releasing the cat from his  
shackles.  
  
"With pleasure!" Jukaki ground out, leaping towards Vegeta.  
  
"Oh, another wussy pussy, eh? I'll just have to repeat the treatment from last time then!"  
  
"Don't think I'll be as easily overcome as my mate, why do you think I would have hunted your woman  
down if I had planned on losing?! Guate was pathetic in strength compared to me! There is a reason why  
I was the dominant one in the relationship, her attacking you was foolish and poorly planned. She  
allowed her hunger and lust for battle to rule her mind, I have no such weaknesses!"  
  
"Hey Vegeta, he sounds just like you!" Bulma exclaimed from the water.  
  
"Quiet woman! I am nothing like this primitive creature! And I will prove it by sending him to HELL!"  
Vegeta screamed and lunged towards the massive feline, his fists glowing brightly.  
  
Once again, Bulma turned the other cheek to the blood and gore. The thought of the loser's intestines  
strewn across the ground was enough to make her gag. Incoz, however, was morbidly satisfied as he  
watched the cat rip and claw at the Saiyan, but Vegeta always either blocked or countered in order to  
avoid getting hit. The body-possessor had to admit, the prince knew how to fight.  
  
"JUKAKI! I WANT YOU TO DISABLE HIM, NOW!" Incoz ordered.  
  
"My pleasure! Reeoooow!" answered the cat.  
  
"Tough luck, feline...you can't defeat me if you can't touch me!" Vegeta sneered.  
  
"DAMMIT VEGETA!" Bulma shrieked, turning to face him for just a moment. "JUST KILL THE  
THING ALREADY!"  
  
"As you wish, woman! No need to be so loud!" Vegeta complained, rubbing his ringing ears bitterly.  
  
And Vegeta cut the crap and powered up immensely.   
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!" he roared, firing the energy wave from his hands.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" cried Incoz as the blast met the cat head on, burning and tearing off his flesh and  
fur.  
  
"I win." the Saiyan smirked as he stepped over the beast's smoldering corpse towards Incoz.  
  
"H-how? H-how did you-" the Wountinu sputtered.  
  
"How did I power up? Simple, your puny planet's so-called 'ki-dampening' atmosphere is no match for a  
Saiyan's power level. I'll admit it was difficult to accomplish, but focusing on summoning more than just  
my normal amount of power caused me to become even stronger! Until I was able to break through that  
barrier that held me back for so long!" Vegeta answered, smirking in triumph.  
  
"S-so you are a Super Saiyan now, Vegeta?" questioned Bulma from the water, unable to know if she  
should fear or celebrate his response if it turned out to be yes.  
  
"Woman...though it isn't any of your concern, nor is it this creep's, I will answer your inquiry for the sake  
of silence. No, I am not yet a Super Saiyan; but I have dramatically increased my power level and have  
moved considerably closer to my life-long goal. Make no mistake, I will succeed in becoming the  
strongest in the universe...and all will kneel before me!" gloated the prince.  
  
"I sure as hell won't!" grumbled the earthling.  
  
"You would do well to shut your mouth, woman. Or I shall destroy you as well when I am finished with  
this pathetic alien." Vegeta growled, turning his attention back to the cowering Incoz.  
  
"P-please! Please don't hurt me!" begged the Wountinu desperately. "I w-was only d-doing what my  
m-m-master ordered of me! Please let me go!"  
  
"Hm, lemme think about that for a minute." replied Vegeta sarcastically, tipping his head and scratching  
it in mockery. "Uh, no. I don't think I'll let you go!"  
  
"PLEASE!" screamed Incoz in fear.  
  
"Vegeta, maybe you shou-" started Bulma.  
  
"No woman," interrupted Vegeta, "I will not release him just so he can hunt us down again. He brought  
this upon himself...and now he must pay."  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
"Please, oh gracious Prince of the Saiyans! Listen to her! I do not wish to die!" insisted Incoz.  
  
"No." Vegeta said firmly.  
  
"Fine then." growled Bulma as she turned her back on him and began to swim away.  
  
"Woman get back here!" demanded the Saiyan.  
  
"NO!" retorted Bulma.  
  
"WOMAN I SAID GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" shouted Vegeta angrily.  
  
"AND I SAID NO!"  
  
"Very well." Vegeta shrugged as he powered up a ki attack.  
  
"Oh Nononononononononono! Oh pleeeeeaaaaaase NO!" shrieked the body-possessor.  
  
"Oh yes." sneered the Saiyan as he released the energy ball in Incoz's direction.  
  
Then the alien was no more. Where he had stood was now empty of his presence.  
  
"I needed that...just as much as I need this..." Vegeta smirked as he began to strip of his clothes.  
  
Bulma chanced to take a peek at Vegeta after he had obliterated Incoz and was shocked to see him wading  
nakedly towards her.  
  
**Hehehehehe! I'm evil huh? What a place for a good ol' cliffhanger! Despite what may have  
happened in this chapter, remember that I am not going to have any lemon in this fic. Juicy stuff  
yes, total lemon no. Just consider this one of the juicy parts! And I can almost guarantee that more  
will be on the way! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember that I LOVE FEEDBACK! I  
wanna see my mailbox full to bursting! Please!** 


	13. Period, Dammit!

**Doctor's note: Reviewing stories is good for your health. While angry authors who haven't had  
their works reviewed in a while are not. . . Just some friendly advice, it would be safer for you to  
follow it than ingore it. ^_^ **  
  
Chapter 13:  
Period, Dammit!  
  
"V-Vegeta...what the HELL do you think you are doing?!" Bulma questioned moodily, she was in no  
condition to battle him tonight...not after all that had just occured.  
  
"I am taking a swim." Vegeta answered bluntly, ducking below the surface as Bulma scrambled behind a  
rock modestly.  
  
"I can see that." she retorted when he returned to the surface. "Question is, why now? WHY NUDE?!"  
  
"No need to squak woman, I can hear you just fine. And in response to your inquiry, I find it constricting  
to swim in clothes." he answered, smirking at her obvious discomfort.  
  
"Ve-ge-ta..." Bulma ground out through clamped teeth. "It is innappropriate for a man and a woman  
to-to...skinny dip together!"  
  
"Why? I don't find anything wrong with wading nude. I'm not ashamed of my body. And I didn't think  
you'd mind...it's not like you have anything to hide - - or do you?" came the Saiyan's smug reply.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING?!" Bulma demanded, her face twisting in anger.  
  
"Oh nothing really, just that you wouldn't mind swimming unclothed if you really had that perfect body  
that you are always bragging about." he answered cooly.  
  
"I do have a fabulous body. You just don't have anything but FRIEZA to compare me to! So tell me, is  
what Krillin said true? That you and Frieza had a thing at once? Hmmm? Embarrassed? Now who's got  
something to hide!"   
  
"Woman you know nothing of what I was forced to do whilst in among Frieza's ranks. AND IT IS NOT  
SOMETHING I CARE TO TALK ABOUT!" the prince shouted, the water around him boiling with his  
rage.  
  
Bulma would have shot him a snappy come-back if it weren't for the new distraction that caught her  
attention.  
  
"Uh-oh." she whispered as she felt a familiar sinking sensation in her lower abdomen.  
  
"What now woman?" came a very pissed-off voice from Vegeta .  
  
"Uh-oh! Uh-oh!" was all the panicky female could say. "AW SHIT! NOT NOW! NOT AMONG ALL  
OTHER THINGS! PLEASE NO!"  
  
"Woman! What the hell are you screaming about now?!" Vegeta demanded, swimming closer to her.  
  
He was shocked by the color of the water around her.  
  
"Woman...are you-are you dying?" he asked, staying away from the reddish water.  
  
"NO, DAMMIT VEGETA I NEED A TAMPON!" the frustrated Bulma snarled.  
  
At her sudden outburst, the Saiyan backed off a bit.  
  
"Well how the hell was I supposed to know that?!" he snapped back when he was a safe distance from her.   
"And what the devil is a blasted tampon?"  
  
"It's a tube-like thing that a woman...nevermind, you probably don't wanna know. But the fact is I need  
one! I completely forgot my period was coming! Kami-dammit!"  
  
"And what do you want me to do about it?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"There's nothing you can do, Vegeta!" she whined. "I can't stop it and neither can you! And without  
tampons or pads..."  
  
"Ugh! Are all females this complex?!"  
  
"Well, how many females do you know that have to go through this?!"  
  
"ALL FEMALE SAIYANS WENT THROUGH A PERIOD LIKE THE ONE YOU ARE  
COMPLAINING ABOUT!"  
  
"AND HOW LONG DID THEIRS LAST?! HOW OFTEN DID THEY HAVE TO PUT UP WITH IT?!"  
  
"USUALLY ONE DAY, THE DAY BEFORE THE CIPUESL-HNEK! THE FERTILE MOON! AND IT  
ONLY OCCURED ONCE EVERY 30 DAYS!"  
  
"SEE! THAT'S NOT SO BAD! WHEREAS EARTH WOMEN HAVE TO ENDURE THIS FOR 3-7  
DAYS, EACH MONTH! FROM THEIR TEENAGE YEARS TO THEIR GOLDEN ONES!"  
  
"DID I ASK?!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ASKED OR NOT! I'M JUST TELLING YOU FOR THE HELL OF IT!"  
  
"DOES EXTREME PISSINESS COME WITH THIS PERIOD PACKAGE OR DO YOU HAVE TO  
ORDER IT EXTRA?!"  
  
"AGH! MEN! YOU ARE ALL THE SAME! DON'T UNDERSTAND A WOMAN AT ALL!"  
  
"MAYBE I WOULD UNDERSTAND YOU BETTER IF YOU WOULD QUIT YELLING AT ME AND  
START EXPLAINING!"  
  
"I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN! THIS IS STUFF YOUR PARENTS ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR!"  
  
Bulma regretted her words as soon as they left her lips, the pain that was registering on Vegeta's  
shadowed face was unbelieveable. She could tell her statement stung him.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry Vegeta...I didn't mean for it to come out like that. Please forgive me."  
  
"I never truly knew my parents. Never. I was kidnapped, so to speak, when I was only a small boy. I  
cannot help it that I never found out much about such things as periods or sex because no one ever really  
taught me. Most of the small parts of my culture I learned in childhood never seemed important. I didn't  
pay attention because I didn't see the use, all that mattered to me was fighting. And in a way, I never  
truly did grow up inside...I'm still that young prince I used to be, the boy who drowns himself in fighting  
and nothing else. I vent all my pain, anger, and frustration through my physical power."  
  
"Oh Vegeta." Bulma felt sympathy for the lonely Saiyan. He was made of steel yet he still had his weak  
points.  
  
"The only reason I have any inkling of my heritage is because I read about my people on Frieza's ship."  
he continued, seemingly forgetting she was there. "I suppose it was a way of comforting myself when I  
felt despair. My favorite stories were that of the only thing that kept me alive, kept me going - - the  
Legendary Super Saiyan. And now even my greatest fantasy has been taken from me...by Kakarrot."  
  
Bulma moved from behind her protective covering and swam silently towards Vegeta. "Come on. We  
can't stay in here all night. Let's go to shore and get dressed."  
  
Vegeta simply nodded in a daze. He looked sickly pale as she guided him to the bank.  
  
**Awwwww! Now wasn't this a sweet chapter? Sorry to all those who thought it to be disgusting.   
But I had almost forgotten to add in the visit from Aunt Flo. Everyone knows that she comes once a  
month and I thought that adding it in would be comical. HAHAHAHAHA! Veggie-head doesn't  
know what a period is! Well if you just dropped onto the Earth in a space pod would you know what  
it was? I think not! But I do believe that this little "Confessions" chapter was just what my story  
needed. And I know that the pressure of water would prevent the "flowing" but remember, this is  
ANOTHER PLANET! Who knows if that liquid was even water, maybe it was a similar fluid?   
Even I'm not sure. Anyway, this is also my take on Vegeta's life/childhood/whatever whilst in  
Frieza's service, since after all it is kinda fuzzy. I hope ya'll liked this chapter and E-MAIL ME! I  
LOVE FEEDBACK! I'll get the next chapter out ASAP! THANKS ALL!** 


	14. In the Heat of the Night

**Hey ppl! Keep those reviews coming! Can you believe it? I've gotten ZERO flames on my fic!   
That is just so nice of ya'll! I've been stressing about getting lotsa mean comments since I first  
started writing. But *sob* I'm so depressed because while I've gotten so many great reviews for this  
fic, I've gotten ZERO on my newest fic, Unhappy Anniversary! Don't you guys like it? *Big, sad,  
puppy-dog eyes* Or has no one read it? As I said, it's the sequel to Turn Me On that Lady of  
Flame requested. Don't be scared to comment on it, I don't bite. . . much. ^_^ Sayonara for now,  
and remember to read and review any fabulous fanfiction that you've read in the past few days. . .  
*clears throat suggestively* Arigatou to all who have reviewed!**  
  
Chapter 14:  
In the Heat of the Night  
  
Bulma was worried about her companion. It had been almost five days since the incident at the waterfall  
and he hadn't really spoken to her at all. But she couldn't dwell on it too long because she had her own  
problems. Her period was finished, true, but she wanted to be prepared for the next one anyway.  
  
"Damn leaves!" she cursed as she set about making her next 'wilderness tampon.' "Just stay put you  
pieces of shit!"  
  
She glanced over to Vegeta where he sat meditating by the fire. He'd been in that position almost all  
evening and she was worried.  
  
"OW!" she yelped as the twine she was using snapped back and hit her sore fingers. "Dammit! I wanna  
go home!"  
  
"Humph." was the reply from the Saiyan.  
  
"Vegeta! Why the hell won't you talk to me?! You've been silent ever since the night you killed Incoz!   
What's up?!" she demanded, her tired eyes glaring at him through her limp hair.  
  
"There is nothing to talk about. I am going to eat." came his answer as he got up from his place and  
began striding towards the forest.  
  
"FINE! DON'T TALK TO ME! GO, YOU MALE SCUM!" she screamed at him, frustrated.  
  
He simply waved a hand disinterestedly at her and vanished.  
  
Bulma growled and laid back, dropping her 'project' off to the side.  
  
"I swear...is it too much to ask to be able to have a conversation with the man? I just don't want to feel  
so...separated and ignored. I need attention! I need someone to care!"  
  
Her eyes glazed over in sadness as she watched the darkened sky above her and her fingers traced the  
decoration around the edges of the large belt from the ceremony. She believed they stood for something  
but so far hadn't any clue as to what.  
  
"I wonder where Earth is...I miss home so much." she sighed and flipped onto her belly, disregarding the  
waistband and once again attempting to finish with her makeshift tampon.  
  
It was about two hours later when she finally did succeed in completing her time-consuming activity.  
  
"THERE! All done...FINALLY!" she squealed happily and held up her achievement. "Now I just need  
to..." she ripped off a piece of her once elegant gown and wrapped it around the toiletry. All the time  
spent in the woods without changing were taking their toll on the dress' condition. It no longer reached  
the ground and swept about beautifully as before. Now it was ragged and barely came down over her  
knees, for she needed the soft fabric to bind up the bleeding wounds she had acquired over the days and to  
hold her tampons together as well.  
  
"Augh! I am sooooooo famished! When will Vegeta be back with dinner?" she whined irritably when her  
stomach growled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Damn woman." Vegeta muttered as he stalked through the forest, searching for something to feed on.   
"Why doesn't she understand?"  
  
'Because you haven't explained.' came a nagging voice from the back of his brain.  
  
"I shouldn't have to!" he growled to himself.  
  
'Yes you should. And you need to. She's not a Saiyan, she doesn't understand! You have to make her!'  
insisted the voice.  
  
"I can't! Every time I even get within inches of her..."  
  
'You lose it. You can't face the truth...but you need to. You'll never be able to get on with your life if you  
don't. You know what you have to do and you have to do it now! Stop running from her dammit!'  
  
"FINE! If it will shut you the hell up!" screamed the Saiyan as he turned around to go back to their  
campsite.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Incoz is dead? As is Jukaki? Can you possibly explain to me as to how a mere Saiyan on a  
ki-dampening planet can manage to exterminate TWO OF MY MOST POWERFUL CREATIONS?!"  
shouted Doctor Ungo irately.  
  
"N-no sir! I c-c-can't! I-I-I'm sorry D-Doctor U-U-Ungo!" stuttered the fearful guard.  
  
"YOU SHOULD BE!" and the doctor shoved a dissection table towards the terrified Krastonian with  
lightening speed.  
  
The Yangh soldier just barely dodged the flying piece of furniture before bowing quickly and high-tailing  
it out of there.  
  
"DAMN!" cursed Ungo aloud. "DAMN DAMN DAMN! NOW WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! ARG!   
DAMN COMPLICATED ALIENS!"  
  
"Don't forget you still have me...doctor." spoke up a feminine voice from the shadows.  
  
"Ah, Celeria. I had almost forgotten about you. Come here my darling."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
The figure stepped out into the bright light and sauntered sexily over to the doctor, her brown tail swaying  
lazily behind her. Her raven hair was complemented by her dark, mysterious eyes and painted red lips.   
The woman was wearing a low-cut, shortened toga and knee-high boots which clicked softly on the tiled  
floor as she made her way towards Ungo.  
  
"Good good. I see you have still maintained your respect for me after all this time."  
  
"But of course Master, after all, you were the one who saved my life on Planet Vegeta. I am still grateful  
that you claimed me as your mate before King Vegeta could...what a monster that sex-driven monkey  
was!"  
  
"True, but you Saiyans seem to have no respect for me...especially that hard-assed son of yours."  
  
"Vegeta? Oh, don't worry about him..."  
  
"I had thought that you would say that. Which is why I am putting you in charge of finding him now.   
Him and his bitch, Bulma Briefs."  
  
"Vegeta has taken a mate? My, kids do grow up fast these days."  
  
"You are mistaken my dear, Vegeta and Bulma have not formally mated yet. I am hoping that they will  
do so soon, however. I need that child! Find them, but do not hurt them. Mess up, Celeria, and it shall  
not be tolerated."  
  
"I understand, Master. I shall hunt him and this Bulma Briefs character down and bring them to you.   
But, one thing, if you don't mind..."  
  
"Fine, what?"  
  
"Of what species is Bulma? Saiyan perhaps? Her name doesn't sound Saiyan-ish."  
  
"She is of a relatively weak race, she is a human."  
  
"Human?! My, my, my, my, my...King Vegeta would be appalled if his son were to take such a weakling  
for a mate. And I know how great of an influence the King had on Vegeta, even when the prince was still  
a boy. Are you sure he will mate willingly with the human female?"  
  
"You dare question me?! Of course he will! All the signs are there...and a few extra figures have been  
added into the equation. If my calculations are correct, then the woman's menstrual cycle is over and she  
is in heat right now. I know how you Saiyans are, you may be a warrior race that seems to think  
themselves invincible...but a female in heat is a female in heat, and no male can resist one for long. He  
will have claimed her before the week is done. And soon I shall have my prize! Of this I am sure."  
  
"It is not my place to doubt you, but I do wonder...what happens to the human after the prince claims her?   
Surely you do not plan to separate him from his new mate? To do so would be madness! It would be  
signing your...our...death warrant! I do not wish to die when I am in my prime! And if you go, then I go  
too!"  
  
"Come now. Do you honestly think me to be that foolish? I won't separate her from him until it is due  
time for the infant to be born! Who knows what he might do to the child if I were to allow him to stay  
near the woman during birthing? I can't afford to take any risks, it's bad enough that they are running  
wild in the forests! Enough questions, now, go find them! And bring them back immediately!"  
  
"Yes Ungo."  
  
"And Celeria?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"If they are in the process of mating, do not interfer. Got that?"  
  
"Of course Master. I know what it feels like to be young...and lusty. Rest assured that if they are making  
the child, then they will have no interruptions." Celeria curtsied in her small dress, the low neck exposing  
more than a little of her cleavage, and slipped away down the hall.  
  
"Well, well, well...it seems that my son Vegeta will be recieving a visit from a figure of his past. I do  
hope he remembers his dear old mother!" she laughed evilly as she left the Main Lab to carry out her  
mate's orders.  
  
"What a screwed up bitch that Celeria is." grumbled Ungo. "But at least she can please me." he smiled a  
perverted grin through his cracked lips as he headed into his office.  
  
**Read & Review. . . it's the right thing to do. ^_^** 


	15. Hidden Emotion, Eternal Devotion

**Just a quick comment to whosoever asked me what "nan-de-moh" means. It's translated into  
"whatever." And for any other questions on Japanese words, this site can help cuz it translates  
English words to Japanese and vice-versa: www.savergen.com/onldict/jap.html. That's all for now!   
Ja! And REVIEW!!!!! Arigatou!**  
  
Chapter 15:  
Hidden Emotion, Eternal Devotion  
  
"Hamburger...I need a hamburger...! With fries and a large Sprite!" Bulma moaned, lounging by the fire  
and once again examining her belt. "Gah! It's no use! No matter what I do, I can't get my mind off of  
hunger! I'm starving!"  
  
"Good." Vegeta grunted, walking from the forest with a freshly killed deer-like creature slung over his  
shoulders. "But just remember that I need sustinance too!"  
  
"Yeah yeah, now cook the damn thing already so we can eat!"  
  
"In due time." Vegeta answered as he dropped the carcass on the ground in front of the fire. He  
proceeded to rip off choice portions of the kill and stick them on some branches from the pile of wood for  
the fire. When he had set the most tender parts of the animal in the blaze, he turned to the remaining  
pieces and began to tear them from the bones. Bulma was appalled when he started to eat the strips of  
meat.  
  
"Uh, Vegeta?" she ventured.  
  
"Hm?" came the reply.  
  
"Well, um, don't you want to cook that before you e-eat it?"  
  
"No." he answered simply, returning to his meal.  
  
"Oh, all right. But rest assured I won't come near you until you've cleaned up!"  
  
"Humph."  
  
Bulma sighed and began to investigate her lavish waistband while her food cooked. She ran her small  
fingers over the curly metal alloy and around the strange gemstones embedded in it. After a short time,  
the aroma of the raw meat and the sight of Vegeta devouring it caused her stomach to lurch. Covering her  
mouth with a small hand, she darted into the forest.  
  
"No..." Vegeta protested softly as her scent reached his nose when she ran into the woods. It became  
more fragrant with every step she took, eventually overpowering the sick odor around her. It was  
happening again, he was losing his self-control...but this time it was because of her heated aroma. He felt  
his stomach flip-flop and his mind go blank except for one sole instinct...to mate. His body began to move  
without his permission, and he stealthily made his way over to Bulma's position.  
  
The woman was puking into a bush, she put her hands on her knees and stood bent over as she struggled  
to keep the rest of the bile down. 'What's wrong with me?' she questioned herself.  
  
"Woman." a husky voice she recognized immediately grunted from behind her.  
  
"Vegeta! Why the hell are you over here?! I'm trying to do something if you don't mind!"  
  
She turned her head to glare at him and came nose to nose with his face. Her breathing shortened in  
surprise and her eyes instinctively swept up to stare into his. Shining within their ebony depths Bulma  
could clearly see his loneliness and...and hunger? That couldn't be right. She focused on them once  
again and more precisely named the emotion shining there...lust. Yep lust, she lightly nodded her head as  
she continued to explore his eyes. All of a sudden her observation hit her full-force. LUST?!  
  
'Oh my Kami, oh my Kami! He's gonna rape me!' she thought in panic.  
  
Vegeta was examining Bulma when he caught the subtle change in her scent. The smell of her fright  
soon hung heavy in the air, slowly bringing him back to reality.  
  
'Gods! What did I almost do?! I lost control for five minutes and I nearly...nearly...mated with her! To  
think what I could have done to her!'  
  
"Sorry." he grunted softly, quickly retreating back over to the fire.  
  
"Sorry? Sorry! Kami Vegeta, that's the second time you've practically raped me! I no longer feel I can  
trust you, I'm beginning to consider going back to Ungo just to be safe from you!" she growled, her body  
still shaking in fear.   
  
The human woman stood next to her bush, watching the Saiyan with a critical eye for a few minutes more.   
After slightly assuring herself that it was just a two-time thing, she warily mader her way back towards  
the campfire.  
  
"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" she demanded as she sat across from him, taking a vicious  
bite of a piece of cooked meat.  
  
"I don't." was his answer.  
  
"I do believe you owe me an explanation for your suddenly weird attitude around me." the woman  
prompted.  
  
"You are in heat." Vegeta replied nonchalantly, staring intently into the fire.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are in heat." he repeated, briefly glancing up to look at Bulma.  
  
"Heat? Isn't that what you used to describe female Saiyans during their period?"  
  
"No, heat comes after what you call a period. Only female Saiyans skip the period and go straight into  
heat. And you are in heat. Everyone knows that a male Saiyan cannot..."  
  
"Can't what?"  
  
"Cannot...resist a female in heat."  
  
"But I have my period every month, you never seemed to be attracted to me before. Why now?"  
  
"Because you obviously haven't noticed, I'll tell you; each time you finish your period and I sense you  
going into heat, I leave. If I don't, I'm afraid that I may wind up not being able to help myself from doing  
something I might regret."  
  
"Like...?"  
  
"There is no need for you to know."  
  
"Oh Vegeta! Fine, if you want to be that way then I won't pressure you."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Let's change the subject. So, do you think we will ever get home?"  
  
"I have no home."  
  
"Earth is your home!"  
  
"It is simply a place I stay to fulfill my needs. It is not my home."  
  
"Well, it could be your home if you wanted it to."  
  
"That's just it, I don't want it to be my home. As soon as I kick Kakarrot's ass I am going to leave to  
conquer all of space and rule over it as was my birthright."  
  
"Damn, talk about ambitious."  
  
"You're one to talk."  
  
"Well at least I don't want to take over the entire universe! Who the hell taught you to want that?"  
  
"It has always been my goal, and it is my right as well. I am Prince of all Saiyans and it is my destiny to  
become a Super Saiyan and to rule over all."  
  
"By yourself?"  
  
"Of course by myself! Why would it be any different?"  
  
"Nevermind. I don't know why I even said that."  
  
"Yes, you do know why. And for once I actually care about what you have to say. So spill it."  
  
"Okay, it's just that I think ruling over...everything by yourself would become kind of lonely. I don't  
think you really want to be alone. I think that the only reason you isolate yourself is because you are  
afraid of the company of others."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yes, but you don't have to be separated from the rest of the world. If you can find someone to accept you  
for who you are, then you will be more satisfied in that way than in any other. Even ruling the universe  
can't compare to the love of a companion."  
  
"Humph."  
  
"You can 'humph' all you want, but it doesn't change a thing. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to  
sleep. It's late and I'm tired. Try anything while I'm resting and I swear I will be so bitchy towards you  
for the next million years that even your decendants will regret it!"  
  
All she earned from Mr. Prince was an icy glare and another 'humph' in response. Feeling satisfied and  
more than a little wary, Bulma curled up on a small nest of leaves and drifted off in minutes flat.  
  
Vegeta watched the Earthling's sleeping form, pondering her truthful words for a while.  
  
"I've already found someone who accepts me. Trouble is, she doesn't feel the way I do. What can I say  
other than I am destined to be alone...forever."  
  
"Oh really, Vegeta? I don't think that even you believe that." spoke up a feminine voice.  
  
"You know, Ungo's minions really should stop sneaking around. You are no match for a Saiyan prince!"  
Vegeta growled, jump-kicking above towards a branch where the voice had originated. He was really  
surprised to find that the branch was empty by the time his kick landed. "Where the hell did you go?!" he  
demanded, glaring into the darkness of the forest.  
  
"Why, I'm right over here!" cooed the woman's voice from behind him.  
  
Vegeta jerked his head in the direction of the fire and was most unhappy to see the female alien kneeling  
next to Bulma and gently stroking the human's hair.  
  
"Mrph mmh." Bulma mumbled in her slumber, rolling onto her side with her eyes still closed.  
  
"Quite the pretty little thing, don't you think? Absolute perfection." whispered the figure, turning her  
face towards Vegeta.  
  
The Saiyan male was shocked by the features he saw distinctly resembling his own in her appearance.   
The triangular cheekbones and thin lips were mirror images of his own. Even her sharp chin was his. He  
didn't know what to make of it, especially when he saw the light brown tail swaying behind her. She was  
Saiyan.  
  
"Some said you were exactly like your father, what liars they are. True you do have some of his traits  
mentally, but physically...we could be twins." she commented, getting up and making her way over to  
him.  
  
"Who are you, dammit?! And what the hell do you want?!" Vegeta ordered.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Don't you recognize your own...mother, Vegeta?" she answered, reaching her hand up to touch  
Vegeta's face.  
  
The prince jerked away from her and snarled.  
  
"Impossible!" he spat. "My mother was nothing but a mere whore who died when Planet Vegeta blew  
up!"  
  
"That is where you are wrong...son." she replied, her voice hardening and her eyes narrowing. "Our  
planet did blow up, but I was not on it when it did. I was here, on Kraston, with my mate."  
  
"You lie. If you really were my mother, your mate would be my father."  
  
"You speak the truth, Vegeta. However, I had chosen my mate long before your father made me assist  
him in creating you. My mate was one of his foreign advisors, a mutant genius named Doctor Ungo!"  
  
"So the rumor was true? That the reason you did not become queen was because you had chosen another  
before my father?"  
  
"Yes. Your father raped me. He forced me and I had no choice in the matter. I loved and still do love  
Ungo, he is the only reason I was saved from the awful fate of becoming King Vegeta's forced mate."  
  
"So you don't love him, you just owe your life to him. Pitiful. You are too weak to ever be the mate of a  
powerful Saiyan like my father!"  
  
"And I never wanted to even have sex with the bastard you call your father! I would never wish to be tied  
to a baka like him for all eternity, which is why I bonded with Incoz only weeks after I first noticed your  
father facied me!"  
  
"Oh really? I couldn't care less as to why you bonded with that mutant freak, but I want you to tell me  
why the hell you are here! Did Ungo send you?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, he did. He wishes for me to bring both you and this lovely girl back to him. The  
doctor has been extremely worried about how you have been whilst out here. And he is anxious to have  
his two prized test subjects back. He believes that she may have already conceived the child, I mean, after  
all you are out in the wilderness with nothing but each other to keep company..."  
  
"I have not violated her in any way. She does not wish for me and I do not wish for her." Vegeta  
grumbled.  
  
"Hm. Ah well, the doctor says that if you will not take her then one of his men may have her." Celeria  
smirked at the flash of anger she saw burning in her son's eyes at her comment. "She is such a sensual  
female and would make an excellent plaything for any soldier. Even if you don't give Ungo the child he  
will still have you two to distribute accordingly throughout the planet. And when her youth and beauty  
steadily fade as she does, you will be there to look on as she is disposed of. But when her life ends, you  
will still be alive; she will be free and you will be stuck here for centuries more."  
  
"Humph, like I really care about what happens to her. She is of no concern of mine. And rest assured  
that I will find a way off this damn planet!"  
  
"If you say so Vegeta. Just thought you should know what will happen if you continue to rebel against  
Ungo's orders. He's not known for his patience."  
  
"Nan-de-moh. Why don't you leave before I make you. I don't care if you are the bitch who birthed me, I  
won't hesitate to destroy you if you continue to cross me." he warned.  
  
"Alright. And since you so obviously don't care about the woman, I'll take her with me."  
  
"Huh? Who're you?" mumbled Bulma tiredly as she sat up.  
  
"Why hello dear. My name is Celeria, and I am Vegeta's mother." greeted the female Saiyan.  
  
"M-m-mother?" the woman stuttered in surprise.  
  
"Yes, mother. My son has volunteered you to come back with me to Doctor Ungo."  
  
"He what? Vegeta?"   
  
"That's right. You said you wanted to go back to Ungo, said you didn't feel safe with me. So why not  
leave while you have the chance to?" Vegeta answered, averting her watery eyes.  
  
"B-but you said you would protect me! And the only reason I don't feel safe is because you continue to  
attempt to rape me!"  
  
"Hm? Rape? My, my, my...this is certainly getting interesting! I thought you said you that you didn't  
want her?" commented Celeria as Bulma climbed to her feet and approached Vegeta.  
  
"I don't. If you couldn't tell, she is in heat. You know as well as I that a male Saiyan loses all his  
conscious thought and becomes an animal when he is around a female in heat. I was simply reacting to  
my hormones." Vegeta replied haughtily.  
  
"If you believe that..."   
  
"Why Vegeta? Why would you risk your life so many times, trying to keep me from Ungo, just to give me  
up on the slightest whim? Why?" the Earthling questioned dejectedly, stopping a few feet from Vegeta  
and willing him to look at her.  
  
He didn't oblige. Rather, he kept his head turned and answered her curtly.  
  
"Because. I've said before that there is no need for me to justify myself to you. And you said you wanted  
it. Now take her away!" he commanded Celeria.  
  
"As you wish...Prince." she replied smugly, stalking up silently behind Bulma.  
  
Bulma gave Vegeta one last, saddened look before the female Saiyan chopped her neck and rendered her  
unconcious. The blue-haired woman didn't see the painful expression on Vegeta's face as Celeria threw  
her up over her shoulder clumsily.  
  
"Just know, I'll be back for you." Celeria blew a kiss to Vegeta and ran away into the forest.  
  
"I'm counting on it." Vegeta replied softly when his mother was out of sight. "Just take care of the  
woman. There will be hell to pay if she gets injured."  
  
**Review! You know you want to. . . The faster the reviews come, the faster the chapters come!!!** 


	16. Vegeta's Vision

Chapter 16:  
Vegeta's Vision  
  
**Okay peeps. . . please don't hate me! Oooo, how do I word this? I'll just jump right into it, okay;  
I decided now is a good time for a juicy part. It's kinda bad though because it doesn't happen  
between Bulma and Vegeta. I know I am like telling you the entire chapter's contents, but I have to  
warn you. This chappy will contain a sketchy rape scene. It's not detailed or anything, it just kinda  
says that it happened. I thought it might help stir up B/V's relationship. If you don't like knowing  
anything about this kind of stuff, then stop reading at the - - - - - marks. That shows where the bad  
circumstance starts and ends. I hope you guys don't flame me for this stuff, because it isn't a lemon  
scene. . . just a none-specific rape one. Like I said, it only barely suggests it. I'm sorry. I just  
thought it might provide a more in-depth plot for my story. Remember, I don't want to offend you. .  
. I just want to add more zest to my story! Okay, 'nuff said. I still luv ya alls, peeps! Sayonara!**  
  
"Oh Doc-tor!" sang out Celeria as she pranced into the large Main Lab.  
  
"What is it now, dammit?" growled the doctor grumpily, stalking from his office and rubbing his eyes  
tiredly. "You had better have good news, woman."  
  
"Oh, I do! Lookie here, dear!" she happily threw Bulma's limp form down from her shoulder in front of  
the pleased Ungo.  
  
"My, my, my, my, my...it's her! It's really her! How ever did you manage to get her from our Prince  
friend?!" exclaimed the doctor.  
  
"He was extremely cooperative. Said he didn't want her and let me bring her back to you."   
  
"Really? Doesn't sound like the Vegeta I know. But, oh well. Might as well put her to good use until he  
comes a' callin'."  
  
"What are you going to have her do?"  
  
"Not what, rather, who." replied Ungo impishly. "If Vegeta refuses to take her in her virgin form, maybe  
he will want her as a more experienced woman. Either way, the Yangh will be satisfied."  
  
"So...who's the lucky fellow who gets to 'break her in,' so to speak?"  
  
"Well, before I would have chosen Incoz in an instant...but it's a touch too late for him now, so I will  
simply post an offer on the daily news board. Help me please, should I offer her to the highest bidder, first  
person interested, or a chosen soldier?"  
  
"Hmmm, tough decision. But I'd say to the person who is willing to pay the most for her. Why not make  
some money while you're, oops! I mean they're at it?"  
  
"Excellent point, Celeria! Now, lets start up on the ad and lock her up good 'n tight!"  
  
"As you wish." and Celeria tossed Bulma onto a cot in an extra room and bolted the door from the outside.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Vegeta struggled to not think about the female that had just left his care. He had a really bad feeling that  
something terrible was going to happen, but he just dismissed it as indigestion. The proud Saiyan was  
unable to find anything constructive to occupy himself so he simply began mock fighting. After a few jabs  
and kicks at an invisible opponent, he soon tired of the activity and settled down to question himself and  
his hasty decision.  
  
"I shouldn't have let that bitch take the woman! How could I be so stupid! I just lost my only bargaining  
chip." he grumbled.  
  
'Now, you know that isn't true.' disagreed the voice from earlier. 'You know that you just lost the female  
you have bonded with.'  
  
"Wh-what?" stuttered the Saiyan.  
  
'Remember the dream? She saw you die, and you saw her in danger. You obviously dreamed of each  
other at the same time. And you were able to power up to a new level just thinking about the peril she was  
in when the cat was stalking her! You have bonded mentally, and when you nearly raped her a while ago;  
you were simply trying to claim her body as well as her mind in bondage. You've wanted her so much for  
so long that you have unconciously formed an unbreakable link between yourself and her. And if any  
harm were to befall her, it would be your fault because you refused to recognize the mental mating for  
what it was.' the voice reasoned.  
  
"It's true...She's my mate whether she knows it or not. And I handed her over like a worthless piece of  
shit to the worst possible people! Who knows what they'll do to her now! Oh how could I do this to the  
woman...to my woman?!" Vegeta moaned.  
  
'There is still time to find her and complete the bonding.' urged the voice. 'You have to forget your pride  
and save her...she's your other half! And without her, you will not be able to go on!'  
  
"I will! I will go after you, woman! And I will make you mine!" crowed Vegeta, and he began speeding  
through the woods, following the scent of his 'mother.'  
  
With his hurried pace, Vegeta was blindly running between trees and over knolls. He was going so  
quickly that he didn't see the huge stump in his way. The Saiyan prince tripped over the hurdle and fell  
face-forward, had his concentration been on running and not the softness of the woman's hair and lips, he  
would have easily caught himself. But he was distracted and didn't even notice the earth coming up to  
meet him. He whacked his head roughly on a rock and blacked out.  
  
* * * * *   
  
"Prince...! Prince...! Prince...!" called a soft voice.  
  
"Uuugh. Who're you?" questioned the Saiyan as he sat up and rubbed his throbbing head, looking around  
at the white world in confusion. "Where're you? Where're 'm I?"   
  
"My name is Sariah. I'm over this way, and you are Here." said a child's whisper.  
  
"That doesn't answer any of my questions!" grumbled Vegeta.  
  
"No, it answers all of them. This place, it's called Here."  
  
Vegeta glanced to his right and was shocked at the angelic girl he saw sitting on the ground next to him.   
She had lovely violet hair that complemented her large golden eyes. Her gown was a light gray, but the  
color somehow looked beautiful against her pale skin. She turned her head to him and her bright red lips  
gave him a weak smile. Despite her charming appearance, it was evident that something was bothering  
her.  
  
"What do you want?" growled the prince.  
  
"You are unconcious. This is a dream world. I was sent here to give you a message and show you  
something." the girl responded lightly, her eyes becoming morose.  
  
"What? Girl, you are making no sense!"  
  
"I am sorry. I should offer you an explanation, yes?"  
  
"Duh, if you know what's good for you, that is."  
  
"Well then, as I said, my name is Sariah. I am, how you say, a dream angel. I come into dreams and give  
messages to change a person's life. Right now, you are unconcious. I have some things to show and tell  
you before you can wake up, but I need to know if you are ready for them, because they are not pretty."  
  
"So, get on with it already!"  
  
"Yes, well...it is somewhat hard to explain. You know and I know that you care deeply for the woman,  
Bulma. Well, if you don't get up soon, I'm afraid you won't like what is to happen to her."  
  
"Then wake me up, dammit!"  
  
"I can't, you can only wake up after I have shown you all you need to see. But I'm afraid you may hate  
me for it. You see, Bulma has been brought back to the doctor you two so despise. But, though you may  
have wished her to be safe, she is not. As we speak, Doctor Ungo is posting an offer of sorts to sell Bulma  
to the highest paying customer."  
  
"Customer?" Vegeta asked, arching a dark eyebrow. He didn't much like the way this conversation was  
going, nor did he like the way the girl used the word 'customer.'  
  
"Yes, customer. He is selling her for...for...maybe it's better if I just show you." the girl raised one ashen  
hand and waved the air in front of her. Vegeta was surprised when a view of the Main Lab appeared in  
front of him.  
  
"Watch." said Sariah.  
- - - - -  
"Yes, yes. The girl is just over here, Mr. Inlug." said Ungo as he led the tall Yangh over to a locked door.  
  
"I do hope my ten million jusis will suit you?" asked the Krastonian, Kinorke-Inlug.  
  
"Oh oh! That will more that satisfy me! You know, we are only doing this because we believe that it will  
initiate a kind of sexual anger in the male. We are hoping that he will be more protective and force the  
female to mate with him if she continues to deny his advances. She is yet untrained in this sort of thing,  
so we believe that the male finds this unbecoming. We are willing to do anything to get the child for your  
people! Anything!"  
  
"Hm, then I hope that I can assist." chortled the male.  
  
Vegeta watched the scene as Ungo carefully unlocked the door and swung it halfway open. The Saiyan  
felt like he was watching the tele-division (Still hasn't gotten it right yet!) when the view quickly came  
to rest behind Ungo, looking over his shoulder into the room. He was shocked and angered at the sight of  
the crumpled form inside.  
  
"Wh-who's there?!" demanded a voice he immediately recognized as Bulma's.  
  
"Why, my dear, it is no one but me and a friend of mine." answered the doctor in a deceptively sweet  
voice.  
  
"What do you want?!" she ordered, sounding very much like Vegeta.  
  
"Mr. Inlug here only wishes to keep you...company." replied Ungo.  
  
The towering, black furred being stepped into the room and gave Ungo a dismissive look. "I think I can  
take it from here."  
  
"Very well then, I shall let you two get acquainted..." and the mutant stepped out of the chamber and  
locked the door behind himself.  
  
The Yangh was wearing a silken, silver robe which he immediately shed and stood before the woman  
completely nude.  
  
"Wh-what the hell do you think you are doing!" asked Bulma, her voice shaky and afraid as she drew her  
legs closer to her chest.  
  
"Why, you of course. I paid good money, so I am going to see to it that I get my fill of you before I leave,  
love."  
  
The creature began advancing on the female as she cowered in a corner of the room, a perverted smirk on  
his face.   
  
"Oh nonononononono! Please no! Please leave me alone! Vegeta! Help me! Vege-e-ta!" she wept,  
attempting to crawl away.  
  
He quickly grabbed her by the arms and pinned her to the wall. He growled lowly in anticipation as he  
ripped off her shabby dress. Bulma screamed as he torn off her undies and bra and proceeded to force  
himself on her.  
- - - - -   
Vegeta was shaking with rage. He began to stalk towards the scene but was stopped by the young girl who  
was shaking her head in sorrow as her tiny hand lay on his arm in a restraining fashion.  
  
"There's nothing you can do. It's only a vision." she told him quietly, touched by the look of absolute  
love, devotion, and fear for Bulma in the Saiyan's eyes.  
  
"I have to do something!" Vegeta protested, he winced and tears welled up in his black pools as he heard  
Bulma's desperate and fearful screaming, but his pride kept them from falling. It was too late, he couldn't  
save her and she was suffering. That-that thing was raping the one thing he cared about! He couldn't  
stand by and just let it happen! "She is mine, and mine alone. I will not let some disgusting alien hurt  
her! I will do all that I can to help her, I would sell my soul to be able to end her pain."  
  
The dream angel smiled proudly at Vegeta, but still the distress shone in her golden eyes. "I am happy to  
hear you say that. Like I said, this is a dream world. That means that this hasn't really happened...yet.   
But I assure you, if you don't save her, then it will occur. You have to go to the Main Lab and get her out  
before it's too late! And hurry, for you don't have much time!"  
  
The girl lifted her hands up and placed them on the sides of Vegeta's head. He closed his eyes and the  
next thing he knew, he was back in the pitch-black forest, on the ground, with dirt in his face. 


	17. Rescued Once More!

To Amber: Wow, you like my story even though there's no lemon? I'm flattered!  
  
To Ifonly: Of course! What kind of a journey to another planet would it be without having to deal  
with our beloved Auntie Flo? Happy you like it, and FYI, I loved "Of Princesses and Dragons!"   
^_^  
  
To Bryony: I'm pleased that I had you fooled, to tell ya the truth, when I was writing that chappy a  
few months ago, I almost did make it the big "Bulma & Vegeta Union Chapter." But my common  
sense won me over and I decided to save it til later! I'm so evil! ^_^  
  
To Ledophole: Good, you hate Celeria. . . that's the entire reason I put her in there, or is there  
more to her purpose? LOL, I'm not telling! : P  
  
To Sakura: I'm glad you like my first fic, and I'm delighted that I'm successfully keepin' everyone  
on the edge of their seats!  
  
To Everyone Else: Here's 17! R&R and I might give ya'll a lil' treat. . . And thanks so much for not flaming 16!  
  
Chapter 17:  
Rescued Once More!  
(I wonder how many more times this is going to happen. . .^_~)  
  
**Okay, I know it's Chapter 17 already but I thought it was about time to give some dedications.   
Major thanks to one of my BF's, Vegetazgrl, for giving me the push I needed to start writing (see  
how far that joking and fighting in the bouncy castle went?! *inside joke*), and to another of my  
BF's, Maxforever, for always encouraging me and commenting on my work, and also to  
Bella_Frog_2000, a true and dear friend WHO I GOT INVOLVED IN DBZ! ^_^ Lastly, I  
dedicate this story to everyone who has e-mailed me with comments and/or reviews, I couldn't have  
made it this far w/o your support! Domo arigatou to all! Now, on to the story and ENJOY!!!! Don't  
forget to R & R!!!!**  
  
"Dammit!" Vegeta cursed. He remembered every last event that had transpired in his dream. No way in  
hell was he going to let anyone touch the woman, she was his property and he was the only one allowed to  
please her intimately. The Prince was unusually accepting of that last thought, for once his pride  
remained quiet as he dreamt up what he was going to do with Bulma when he stole her back.  
  
"Forget dreaming!" he growled to himself. "First you've got to get her back before that baka violates and  
hurts her!" He jumped to his feet and once again took off towards the woman's ki. Strangely, hers was  
much larger than that of the Yanghsmen and Ungo. The highest power he sensed was that of Celeria, and  
at 1,403, she was nowhere near to his level. Obviously her years of being safe in Ungo's arms caused her  
to neglect her training. He smirked, he was going to enjoy torturing both women...one viciously and the  
other passionately.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Bulma crawled into the far corner of the chamber. She couldn't understand why Vegeta had let that  
Saiyan, Celeria, recapture her.  
  
"Oh Vegeta..." she sighed. "How I miss you. I wish you were here." The woman wrapped her arms  
around herself and forcefully held back her tears. There was no way she would cry. Not here, not now.   
She pulled her knees between her arms and held herself tightly, trying to get the sensation of another  
person holding her.  
  
She started when the door slid open, her eyes filled with dread at the thought of who it might be. She  
didn't relax when she saw Ungo, with his Saiyan woman standing behind him.  
  
"My dear. You have nothing to fear from us. We simply wish to...talk." cooed Ungo.  
  
Bulma scrunched herself into the corner even further and cringed at his deceitful words. She knew  
nothing good could come from her talking with him.  
  
Taking her submission as a consent, the mutant walked further into the room and sat on the bed, Celeria  
hovering at his left side. Bulma didn't like the scornful glare the woman was giving her...it almost looked  
like the Saiyan was jealous of her.  
  
"As I was saying, I only want to talk with you. It is not my desire to keep you locked up in here, I would  
much rather give you free reign of the city. But I can't do that if you continue to be uncontrollable. That  
little disappearing act you pulled at the ceremony was a huge mistake, now I fear I can't trust you  
anymore."  
  
"You will never trust me. Because the moment you trust me is the moment I will escape, again. Lock me  
up if you want to, but you'll never get away with it! I have friends that are probably searching for me as  
we speak!"  
  
(Flash to Earth . . . Goku's house)  
  
- - Big party for no real occasion - -  
  
"Hey guys, anybody seen Bulma or Vegeta around lately?" questioned Goku in his childish way.  
  
"No, I haven't." answered Krillin.  
  
"Come to think of it, neither have I." responded ChiChi.  
  
"Not me." chorused Oolong and Master Roshi.  
  
Tien shook his head and Chaotzu shrugged his little shoulders in a clueless manner.  
  
"I haven't seen them. But the last time I talked to her, Mrs. Briefs told me that Vegeta was probably  
screwing Bulma up and down the block." grumbled Yamcha.  
  
"There, there Yammy." cooed Naiyah, AKA date #1.  
  
"Yeah, ChaCha. We've been telling you to forget about her." agreed Shasta, AKA date #2.  
  
"You've still got us!" cheered Chica, AKA date #3.  
  
"Nah. I don't think Vegeta would be screwin-" started Goku.  
  
"GOKU!" shouted ChiChi. "I don't want you using such language in front of my little Gohan! It's bad  
enough he learned how to fight like a gangster, the last thing we need is for him to learn to talk like one!"  
  
"Aw mom!" complained Gohan, going red in the face.  
  
"Oh dear, Gohan! You're turning red! I'll bet you have a fever! Into bed with you, young man. I'll be  
up with the baby thermometer (Hehehehehe! Poor Gohan! ^_^) in a bit." and the pushy woman ushered  
the boy up the stairs.  
  
"Well, I wonder where those two could be? I'm kinda worried." commented Goku.  
  
"Don't be. Wherever they are, I'm sure they're having fun!" chuckled the envious Roshi. "How come  
Vegeta gets all the goods?!" he grumbled to himself.  
  
"Can we PLEASE get back to the party now?" whined Oolong, ogling some of ChiChi's available female  
friends.  
  
"Sure." answered Goku.  
  
And the entire group started bouncing to some upbeat music.  
  
(Flash back to Kraston)  
  
"Ms. Briefs. I don't think your friends would be able to stop me no matter what I do to you." said Ungo in  
a firm voice. "After all, I'm positive that not even Vegeta knows where this planet is located. Now, this  
is not the sort of chat I had hoped to have with you. May I move on to my pre-determined subject yet?"  
  
"Fine." sneered Bulma.  
  
"Thank you. One of my close friends wants to visit you later this evening. It doesn't matter what your  
take on his visit is, he's coming anyway. I was simply wondering if you'd perhaps like to clean up some."  
  
"No." Bulma smirked viciously at Ungo's displeased frown.  
  
"I insist, you smell like a trash heap. Though you may be a research subject to me, the Yangh see you as a  
goddess of sorts...and it is manditory to have the odor of one."  
  
"I said no. Now go away before I really get mad!" growled Bulma threateningly.  
  
"Okay, okay. Fine. If you wish to smell like a wild animal, then so be it. I won't try to force you. See  
you soon." Ungo flipped a hand at Bulma in a departing gesture and left the room, Celeria close behind.  
  
The human woman caught one last glimpse of Celeria's grumpy face, so much like Vegeta's, before she  
disappeared. The similarities between mother and son were so vivid that it brought tears to Bulma's eyes.   
She was surprised at this, she couldn't ever remember missing someone as much as she was missing the  
arrogant Saiyan Prince.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vegeta panted lightly as he burst forth from the forest. He stopped just short of the city and glanced about  
apprehensively. The prince ducked back into the shadows just as a brigade of soldiers marched by.   
Though he could have easily destroyed the troops, Vegeta decided against it; for to do so would bring  
attention to him and could jeapordize his mission of finding and rescuing the woman.  
  
"Now where is that damn lab?!" he cursed, his Saiyan eyes scouring the area for some sign of his  
destination. His question was answered when he saw what looked like a signpost across from his hiding  
place. He glanced at the foreign language and was stumped, but then his strong eyesight spotted a white  
pyramid drawing on the sign and an arrow pointing straight ahead. "Bingo." he smirked, recognizing his  
use of the human statement in slight surprise. 'I've been staying there so long, it's only natural that I pick  
up phrases and expressions from their culture sometime!' he justified to himself.  
  
Upon reassuring himself and sneaking successfully into the shadows of his desired street, he took off in a  
blur of navy blue and black. 'Soon woman, soon.' he thought to Bulma, hoping she would get his  
message. Vegeta didn't even want to think of what might happen to him if the bond was one-way, but he  
knew he wouldn't be able to survive if it was.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Bulma started awake. She had finally managed to doze off when she was jolted back into consciousness.   
Despite her disappointment at being awoken, the woman felt a strange sense of calm overcome her. She  
had felt Vegeta's presence, if only for a moment. She tried desperately to grasp onto the now-fading  
comfort of the stoic Saiyan, only to succeed in pushing it further away from herself.  
  
"Guess I'm just meant to suffer right now." she sighed dejectedly.  
  
In a short while, Bulma's ears picked up faint footsteps and quiet talking. She growled and curled back  
into her corner, trying to force herself through the barrier as she listened to the voices coming closer, lead  
by the hasty footsteps. One voice she recognized as Ungo's, but the other was a complete mystery. The  
woman listened quietly for a few minutes. They sounded about a quarter of the way into the building,  
halfway to her cell. She strained her ears to make out the foreign voice, it's baritone rumble sent  
unpleasant shivers up and down her spine.  
  
"Vegeta..." Bulma whispered, stiffened with fear.  
  
* * * * *  
  
- - 5 Minutes Earlier - -  
  
"Kuso!" cursed Vegeta. He had found his way to the Main Lab, only to be discouraged when he couldn't  
access it. It had an automated voice that evidently requested a password for entrance. But he couldn't  
understand the language nor did he know the password.  
  
"Like I said...quite the treasure." he recognized Ungo's voice and growled angrily. He leapt into the  
bushes by the side of the Lab to watch as Ungo and the Yangh he recognized from his vision approached  
the door. The Saiyan had to fight back his over-bearing urge to rip out the scumbag's heart. He crouched  
down low as the doctor came up to the door.  
  
"Uilsnkgles." spoke Doctor Ungo.  
  
"Ouelsn nouea." replied the automated voice.  
  
The doors slid open and the doctor and Yanghsman entered the lab.  
  
Vegeta slid out of his hiding place and snuck up to the voice pad.  
  
"Uilsnkgles." the Saiyan stated, repeated Ungo's password.  
  
The machine responded as before and the doors slid open silently. Acting quickly, Vegeta darted into the  
building and sought out the woman's ki. She was towards the middle of the compound, but her ki signal  
was weaker than usual. Vegeta was worried, that meant one of two things; either she was inactive...or  
terribly wounded. He preferred not to entertain the latter idea, and prayed that she was only resting.   
Vegeta sped down the hall, staying in the shadows so as not to be detected by the security cameras that  
had obviously been recently installed.  
  
"Right in here." came Ungo's voice. Vegeta immediately halted when the doctor and Krastonian popped  
into his sight.  
  
The Saiyan Prince hid in the tween (Got it off of Charmed, means an area between two places; i.e. doors,  
windows, shadows, midnight, etc.) and glared silently at the pair as the geneticist pulled back a peg and  
slid the door open.  
  
"What the hell do you want?!" demanded a slightly hysterical female voice.  
  
"Bulma, dear, there is someone here who wants to see you." started Ungo as he and the oversized canine  
stepped into the chamber.  
  
"NO!" roared Vegeta, bolting out of his hiding place and running to stand in front of Bulma. "GET THE  
HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU PERVERTED FREAKS!"  
  
"Ve-Vegeta?" stuttered the woman in surprise. The other two occupants of the room also looked  
extremely shocked at seeing the Saiyan suddenly there.  
  
"That's right woman, and now we're leaving." the prince turned to Bulma and saw her deep blue eyes  
steadily fill up with tears. He wanted to question her leakage, but decided against it; they had little time to  
waste. "Come on woman!" he commanded, holding out his hand to her. The woman tenatively reached  
out her own small hand and clasped onto his. Satisfied, Vegeta pulled her close to himself and lifted her  
up into his arms. Then, like a streak of lightning, he was out of there. Leaving two severely stunned  
citizens behind. 


	18. Mental Mating...Two Sided

**Misty, this chapter's for you! So you can stop holding your breath! LOL.**  
  
Chapter 18:  
Mental Mating...Two Sided   
  
**Some Yamcha bashing (I really don't like him, in case you haven't noticed). Also, the two  
asterisks (these: **) mean that they're talking telepathically. That's all I'm a'gonna tell ya, now ya  
gotta go 'nd read it.**  
  
Bulma buried her teary face into Vegeta's burly chest. She had been so afraid, had lost almost all hope of  
ever getting out of that hell-hole when Vegeta had saved her...again. He was amazing. The woman had  
never known how much she truly admired and respected the man until now. She clutched him like a  
life-preserver and felt him lightly tighten his grip on her. It felt so comfortable and natural to be in his  
arms in such an embrace, she felt...loved. But she knew that was only her imagination tormenting her  
once more, the proud Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans couldn't love. She sighed in despair, just her luck to  
be falling for the one man who wouldn't love her back. But did she really love him? She was terribly  
confused, so much was happening so quickly; she almost couldn't keep up with it all. Her life was just  
one big, jumbled mess.  
  
Vegeta heard the woman's troubled sigh and glanced at her quickly. Her cerulean eyes were darkened as  
she studied his chest intently, she seemed to be thinking about something. The Saiyan couldn't stand the  
awkward silence and decided to break it.  
  
"Woman?" he started.  
  
She gave him a weary look. "Yes, Vegeta?"  
  
"Woman, why...why did you start crying back there?" Vegeta inquired, shifting his eyes back to navigate  
his way through the thick forest, the last thing he needed was to trip and hit his head again...he really  
preferred not to meet that angel kid again. Once was freaky enough.  
  
Bulma searched his face a while before answering, "I guess...I guess I was just happy to see you."  
  
"Humph." he grunted, signaling the end of the topic.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma ventured a few minutes later.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you care so much?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Yes, you do. Every time I disappear, be it by choice or force, you always come after me. Why?"  
  
The prince kept his eyes on the path and didn't answer. Bulma had to repress the urge to smack him for  
his silence, he had a knack at pissing her off and seemed to enjoy putting it to use as often as possible.  
  
"Fine! If you don't want to tell me, then you can just set me down and leave me right here!"   
  
"Woman, there is no way in hell I am letting you out of my sight again." growled Vegeta.  
  
"Why?" asked Bulma snidely, she was determined to get her explanation one way or another.  
  
"Because." he retorted.  
  
"That's no answer." the woman protested.  
  
"It will just have to do until I find a safe place for us to stay."  
  
Bulma unwrapped her arms from Vegeta's neck, crossed them in front of her chest, and snarled at him  
irritably. In response, the Saiyan loosened his hold on her and she nearly fell through his arms. She  
cursed and swung her limbs back about his throat, glaring daggers at his smug face.  
  
"I can't believe you." she hissed angrily. "You just like scaring me!"  
  
"True." he commented, smirking at her tauntingly. "But what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"This." and Bulma spat in his sneering face.  
  
"Ugh! Woman! How dare you!" roared Vegeta, stopping in his tracks and dropping the Earthling as he  
wiped her wet gift from his face.  
  
Bulma hissed at him again as she rubbed her throbbing behind. "You hurt my ass!" she complained.  
  
"You asked for it!" growled Vegeta, opening his dark eyes and focusing them on her maliciously.  
  
The woman shivered under his cold scrutiny. She absolutely hated it when he looked at her like that, he  
looked so...so evil.  
  
"I do believe that you need to learn to respect me more, woman." said Vegeta in his low rumble as he  
slowly took a step towards her.  
  
Bulma wanted to run far away, but found herself frozen to the spot under his stare. She gulped nervously  
and averted her eyes.  
  
Vegeta snickered under his breath. 'How in the hell could I have grown so fond of a loud-mouthed, timid  
wench like her?' he wondered. The prince closed his eyes and collected his thoughts. There would be  
plenty of time for questioning himself later, right now he had to punish the insolent female cringing  
before him. But the Saiyan was bothered by the woman's public display of fear; did she think he was  
really going to hurt her? Her cowering made him ponder if she had been somehow abused in a previous  
relationship. This thought angered him and he walked towards her with a new purpose.  
  
"Woman." he grunted, crouching and lifting up her chin so her eyes met his.  
  
"Y-yes?" she stuttered, trying, unsuccessfully to tear her blue orbs from his steady stare.  
  
"Have you ever been hit, in any way, by that bastard you call your boyfriend?" demanded Vegeta.  
  
Bulma's eyes flashed from fear to fury at his question. "He is no longer my boyfriend." she ground out.   
"And he only ever hit me once."  
  
It was Vegeta's turn to change emotions. He was now more enraged than worried. "He what?!" the  
prince roared.  
  
"H-he smacked me, once."  
  
"When?!"  
  
"After he was wished back. He didn't like me inviting you to live with me, he said you weren't safe. I  
told him that I wouldn't kick you out just because he told me to. Big mistake. He was drunk at the time,  
and he slapped me and sent me across the room because he was so angry with me..." she answered, trying  
to hide her fear of the Saiyan's reaction. Would he hurt her? Would he hurt Yamcha? Why was he so  
damn difficult to figure out?  
  
Vegeta felt all of Bulma's fear and uncertainty, but he was too focused on his own emotions to really take  
time to analyze hers. How dare that kusotarre even consider touching the woman in a way meant to harm  
her?! The prince was furious at Bulma's response, but not at her. She was just a weak female who  
needed a strong man to protect her from the horrors of life, and he had inadvertently volunteered for the  
job. These thoughts led the prince back to where he had started, he really needed to tell the woman about  
his latest discovery. It was necessary that he explain to her how they had mentally bonded, before she  
found out herself. But how to address it was the question, because of the situation, Vegeta decided on the  
direct approach.  
  
By the time the Saiyan had sorted out his thoughts, Bulma's eyes were staring off into nothingness once  
again.  
  
**Woman...** Vegeta began, using his telepathy.  
  
"Hm?" she responded, not turning to him.  
  
**Woman, look at me.** he commanded.  
  
"What is it, Vegeta?" Bulma sighed, swinging her eyes to meet his.  
  
**We've bonded.** he said internally.  
  
"Huh? How'd you do that, Vegeta? Are you a ventriloquist and didn't tell me or what?"  
  
**No. I am speaking directly into your mind.** he answered.  
  
"WHAT?!" she exclaimed, quickly scooting back from him. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"  
  
**Woman! Calm down!**  
  
"NO! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY MIND!" she screeched, covering her ears and squeezing her eyes  
shut.  
  
**WOMAN! You have to listen to me! You have to understand and accept this for what it is!**  
  
"NO!"  
  
**I admit that I had a hard time swallowing the fact that we'd bonded, but that's just it; it's a fact. There  
is nothing that can be done to change what has happened between us. Nothing.**  
  
"No no no! Please, just leave me alone. Stop it, please..." Bulma begged.  
  
**Woman...** came Vegeta's soothing rumble. **It's okay. Just calm down.**  
  
"I-I can't..." she stuttered.  
  
**Yes, you can and you will. Now stop panicking and think with that so-called "great" mind of yours.   
You know that this isn't the end of the world.**  
  
"Okay...okay..." Bulma took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes, focusing their depths on Vegeta.   
She was surprised when he smirked at her gently.  
  
**Damn woman, why the hell are you so emotional? Don't tell me it's "that time" again?** he smirked  
wider as Bulma's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"And just what would you be able to do if it was?" she ground out carefully, forgetting about his telepathic  
abilities.  
  
**I'd gag and shut you in a cave for a week or so.** was his mental reply.  
  
**You'll regret it if you do!** she growled into his mind, not even noticing her new form of  
communication.  
  
Vegeta's face registered complete shock within seconds of Bulma's exercising her new skill.  
  
**How the hell did you learn to talk telepathically so quickly?!** he demanded.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
**Woman, you responded to my taunt using your mind!**  
  
"Really? I didn't realize I had." she answered sheepishly.  
  
**This is going to be a long day...** Vegeta sighed.  
  
"Hey Vegeta? Do you think you could talk normally for now? I mean, this telepathy stuff still kinda  
freaks me out." Bulma requested.  
  
**Humph. No. You'll just have to get used to it.** he grunted into her mind, smirking as she stuck her  
tongue out at him. **Was that supposed to intimidate me, woman? Because if so, it failed miserably.**  
  
"Shut up. You're nothing but a stuck-up bakayaro with shit for brains." she insulted.  
  
**Woman...** Vegeta warned. **You need to learn the proper respect with which to deal with Saiyan  
royalty, before my patience wears out.**  
  
"Patience? HA! I've seen dinosaurs with more patience than you!"  
  
**WOMAN! SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!** roared Vegeta's voice in her head.  
  
Bulma winced and growled at him in annoyance. "Geez...no need for you to be so loud!" she whined.  
  
**I will be as loud as I damn well please!**  
  
"Okay okay, I get it. Don't piss you off or you'll burst my eardrums from the inside. So, how do I talk to  
you telepathically?"  
  
**Concentrate on what you want to say mentally and focus it at me. That's it, any two-bit ho like you can  
do it.**  
  
"Hey Mr. Wise-ass, I could have done without the insult. But since I'm feeling so generous, I'll let it  
slide, this time." and Bulma shut up, closing her eyes and wrinkling her forehead as she attempted to send  
a message using her mind.  
  
**Vegeta, if you can hear this...I think you are a lazy jack-ass with no life who will never be stronger than  
Goku...or anyone else for that matter!**  
  
Vegeta growled at her confident words. **Bitch.** he retorted angrily.  
  
"Yea! That was easy!" she exclaimed, reopening her bright blue eyes and smiling brilliantly at the  
Saiyan.  
  
**Humph. Took you long enough.** he grunted, crossing his arms and sticking his nose into the air  
superiorly. 


	19. Dream Ventures

**I almost forgot! Today is the 2 month anniversary of my fic getting posted on this site! So, to  
celebrate, I'm putting up 2 chapters in addition to the normal amount! This is the first! I hope ya'll  
enjoy your treat!**  
  
Chapter 19:  
Dream Ventures  
  
**Rrrrr! Vegeta sucks! Rrrrr!** Bulma teased, giggling foolishly.  
  
**SHUT THE HELL UP WOMAN!**  
  
**I'LL BE DAMNED IF I DO! VEGETA SUCKS! VEGETA SUCKS!** in her excitement, Bulma  
began dancing around the prince. **Kami this is fun!**   
  
**Woman...** Vegeta growled, uncrossing his arms and glaring at her.  
  
'If looks could kill...' Bulma kept this thought to herself, simply grinning like the Cheshire Cat at his  
POed expression.  
  
**Oh Vegeta, what are you gonna do now? Nee-ner nee-ner nee-ner!** Bulma was having fun taunting  
the Saiyan, just to annoy him in such a unique way was most entertaining.  
  
**Woman, you had better cut that out before I knock out all of your pretty little teeth!** warned the  
prince.  
  
**Oh, tsk tsk, Vegeta. Making empty threats. For shame.**  
  
**It wasn't a threat, it was a promise.**   
  
**Humph. Ruining my fun for the sake of your pride, that's not nice.** Bulma complained, a sinister  
look slowly creeping upon her features as she devised a plan.  
  
Vegeta turned his back to her and merely smirked in triumph.  
  
**Oh Vegeta...**  
  
When he swung back around, Bulma jumped at him. In his surprise, the prince couldn't react as the  
woman knocked him down onto his back and began pulling at his hair.  
  
"Come now, Vegeta, you must have seen this one coming!" she chided aloud, winding her hands through  
his ebony locks and yanking them as hard as she could.  
  
"WOMAN! You'd better let go of my hair before I blast you into the next dimension!" roared the angry  
Saiyan.  
  
"Oooo! So soft!" she cooed before pulling his mane again, harder than before.  
  
"ARG! Let go of my damn hair!" commanded the irate Vegeta.  
  
Bulma giggled happily. She knew Vegeta could simply power up and burn her from him, or toss her off  
himself, but she didn't know why he wasn't doing so. Maybe he was having fun too and was trying to  
cover it up by acting angry. The woman mercifully released her hold on his locks and sat on his chest,  
still chuckling. Vegeta only glared at her icily, unconsciously rubbing his now-sore head.  
  
"That was not smart, woman." he said lowly.  
  
"Maybe so, but damn was it fun!" she replied, still laughing softly.  
  
"Humph. How would you like it if I were to start pulling on your ugly head?!" he demanded.  
  
"See, it would be different then because you could actually hurt me. Hell, you could rip my head off my  
damn shoulders if you pulled hard enough!" this comment caused her to giggle even more.  
  
"Woman, you are one screwed-up wench." sighed Vegeta, folding his arms beneath his head and gazing  
at the sky, ignoring the female on his chest.  
  
**It's so pretty out here.** Bulma sighed mentally, placing her hands on either side of Vegeta and  
leaning back.  
  
The prince snatched a glance at the woman and snickered.  
  
**What?** she demanded, shifting her gaze back to him.  
  
**I was just thinking about how much uglier you look under all these stars.** he replied, facing the sky  
once more and smirking.  
  
**You look handsome too.** Bulma said, leaning forward to give him a peck on the cheek.  
  
Vegeta just grunted at her affectionate gesture. He wasn't ready to go that far, yet. Bulma rolled off him  
and cuddled up to his side, sighing happily as her cold body quickly warmed up from the Saiyan. In all of  
her fun, she hadn't noticed the chilled night air. She was sound asleep in seconds flat, or at least he  
thought she was.  
  
The prince was curious as to the abilities of the mental bond. So far he knew that they could communicate  
and share desired thoughts using it, but what were it's limitations? Was it feasible for him to go into her  
dreams? Or to sort through her memories? The possibilities were seemingly infinite, and he wanted to  
see where they ended. He moved his hands to Bulma's forehead and gently laid them down upon her  
skin, hesitating. Vegeta decided to take the chance and concentrated on entering Bulma's subconscious,  
he was extremely curious as to whether she dreamed of him often...   
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: Okay, I just wanted to tell you guys something. Read this dream sequence very carefully  
because it is a hint as to what is to come in one of my later fics. As soon as I finish this one, I am  
going to start on a new B/V A/U get together. I think it will be quite unique, but it won't be out for a  
while. And I know that Bulma's dreamed up version of Vegeta is very OOC, but he fits the bill, so  
oh well! Anyway, sit back and enjoy this dream succession (thus the name of the story is validated),  
I can guarantee that my fic is nowhere near the end. Sayonara for now!  
  
'Hm, interesting...' thought Vegeta as he walked about the green meadow in Bulma's dream. "Not very  
original though." he said aloud.   
  
He squinted about the large clearing, searching for it's creator. The prince took note of the surroundings;  
the field ended about 400 meters ahead of him, making way for the tall green trees of a forest that  
enclosed 3 of the 4 sides of the clearing, the remaining edge, to his left, was made up of a small cliff face  
with a waterfall running down it into a small lake, and the water traveled all the way across the meadow  
in a stream, disappearing into the forest.   
  
As he was examining the clear blue water of the rivulet, he spotted the woman a short distance off. She  
was bouncing gracefully up and down of the back of the blackest horse he had ever seen as she entered the  
field from the forest. The outfit she was wearing was that of a peasant girl. He was surprised by the  
shabbiness of her dress. Though it was obviously fancy for the time she was dreaming of (think the  
Renaissance Age), it's blue coloring was faded and the fabric was deteriorating. She wore a clean white  
apron over the skirt and had nothing on her feet. He was better pleased by the state of her blue locks. Her  
hair was at least two feet longer than in reality, and was fanned out behind her in elegant waves, beautiful  
despite the unflattering garb she wore. She leapt down from the horse's back and patted it gently on the  
neck, her small hand picked up the animal's reins and lead it over to the pool to drink.  
  
When the horse was settled at the lake's edge, Bulma pulled back the hem of her dress and dipped a foot  
into the liquid. She withdrew it quickly as the iciness of the water bit into her skin. She walked towards  
the middle of the field and lay down to face the sky. She had not yet noticed the burly Saiyan kneeling  
next to a small boulder less than 20 meters from her.  
  
Vegeta watched her intently, wondering what was going to happen next. He had been in the same  
position for quite a while before anything occurred, and his patience was beginning to wear thin.  
  
Bulma sat up suddenly, as if expecting something. Her gaze was drawn towards the forest and her blue  
eyes were large in anticipation. The now-hidden Saiyan was shocked as he saw himself emerge from  
between the trees. He was riding a majestic golden stallion and was wearing the tunic-like clothes of the  
Krastonians and he had his tail again, it was wrapped around his waist. Vegeta's eyes widened as he saw  
himself jump down from the horse and approach the woman.  
  
Bulma stood up and offered one slender, pale hand to the apparition that resembled Vegeta. He took her  
limb and gently kissed it. His dark eyes swept up to meet hers and he held her gaze.  
  
"Hello My Lady. You look gorgeous today, as always." he smiled, a real (kind of a contradicting  
statement, given the situation, huh?), true smile. Not a smirk, not a half smirk, not a frown, not a  
perverted, sarcastic grin...a smile that made her giggle self-consciously.  
  
"I'm no lady, nor no beauty, Good Prince. But I thank thee for thine gracious complement, and return it  
in kind." she whispered, pulling her hand back and moving closer to him.  
  
Vegeta smirked at the scene. The woman knew that he would never be that mushy, not in a million years.   
The fact that she fantasized such things fairly amused him. 'So she has dreamed of me more than once,  
how flattering.' he thought, his smirk growing wider. He refocused his ears on the couple, straining to  
hear their soft conversation.  
  
"Ah, my dear, there thou art wrong. But enough of our petty arguing, it has been long since we were last  
able to meet. Tell myself, did thou miss me, My Dearest Bulma?" questioned the dream version of  
Vegeta.  
  
"More than you'll ever know, My Handsome Lord. What took thee so long to arrive?"  
  
"I had to make sure I wouldn't be missed in my father's court. If it were to be found out about my seeing  
a peasant damsel, no matter how lovely she be, the King would surely become furious. He wishes me to  
marry a proper princess, the one marked for myself on her day of birth." he answered, holding her close  
and inhaling the scent of her hair.  
  
"But Prince, I thought you said I bore the emblem of thine Royal House? Doest this mean nothing then?"  
she questioned, hurt, as she lifted up the bottom of her shirt slightly. Just above her belly button was  
tattooed the symbol of the Royal House of Vegeta, a crown with two horizontal lines underneath it and  
what was almost a smile beneath them. Fictional Vegeta lowered his head and gently kissed the mark,  
whispering the holy Saiyan words used when in the presence of the sign.  
  
Bulma didn't know what the Prince was saying in his native tongue, for though she had been receiving  
lessons in the language, she had yet to master it. The real Vegeta, however, recognized the words  
instantly and unconsciously muttered them under his breath.  
  
"Siengke eno neos kqoen, Qhde enwogwie, sehetne teoseh eo poij eckis los ir hengtisw."   
*King for a time, Empire forever, never shall we back down from any endeavor*  
  
The woman's dream version of the prince straightened up suddenly, hearing the voice of another with his  
sensitive ears.  
  
"Bulma, Love, I sense someone spying upon us. I would wager my heritage and title that it be Frieza or  
his henchmen!"  
  
"Oh no! If that tyrant were to see us together, he would do all in his ungodly power to rip us from each  
other!" whimpered Bulma, stepping up to her Vegeta's chest and clutching his tunic in panic, looking  
around quickly for any sign of another being.  
  
Vegeta snickered lightly; Bulma's version of him was mushier, more foolish, and dumber than Kakarrot  
for Kami's sake! He decided to let them know he was there, and stood up.  
  
The woman gasped when she set eyes on another Vegeta. How could there be two of him?!  
  
"Who be'est thou!" demanded the Vegeta by Bulma.  
  
"I be'est," Vegeta laughed at the odd word, "you!" he answered truthfully yet sarcastically.  
  
"Does't thou think me a fool? I beseech ye, tell us thy true identity!" ordered Bulma's Vegeta.  
  
"I'm you, you big dumbass." Vegeta replied, dropping the Old English wording and walking towards the  
couple. "Take a good, long look at me and tell me you don't see the resemblance!"   
  
"Quiet, you impostor! This is my belov'ed Vegeta, thou are'st nothing but a liar!" screamed Bulma,  
letting go of her Saiyan and taking a step towards the black horse.  
  
"Run, Dear Bulma. Get thy stallion and return to thy home, whilst I deal with this fraud." fictional  
Vegeta ordered, quickly pulling Bulma towards himself and kissing her hard before thrusting her gently at  
the animal.  
  
"I shall!" Bulma agreed, somewhat flustered by Vegeta's sudden display of public affection. She raced to  
the horse and grabbed it's reins before hoisting herself up onto it's back. "Be careful, My Love!" she  
called, blowing him a kiss before kicking the steed and galloping into the forest from which she had first  
emerged.  
  
"Now, with my maiden out of harm's way, we shall finish this." spoke Bulma's Vegeta, drawing a sword  
made out of ki and settling into a dueling position.  
  
"No, now it is getting boring and I think I shall leave." corrected the real Vegeta, closing his eyes and  
forcing his dream body back into his actual one.  
  
The fictional Vegeta was most surprised when his opponent vanished into thin air. He simply stood there  
gawking and whispering, "Sorcery!" over and over. 


	20. More Mistakes

Chapter 20:  
More Mistakes  
  
Hey peeps! I'm so happy that nobody complained about my naughty little rape scene in chapter 16,  
I only hope that you all understand WHY I put it in there. Anyways, I'm gonna shut up before you  
guys decide to flame me for being long-winded. . . so enjoy this chapter and REVIEW PLEASE!   
Lemme know how much you love me! *Big Grin*  
  
"Ah, it's good to be solid again!" sighed Vegeta almost happily as he stretched his tired limbs.  
  
"Vegeta..." growled the now-awake Bulma. "What the HELL did you think you were doing, entering my  
dreams without my permission?!"   
  
"Eh..." Vegeta began, searching for a way to get his ass out of this mess. "I was...I was..."  
  
"Forget it." Bulma interrupted, putting a hand over his mouth and sighing in exasperation. "So, how  
much did you see?"  
  
"Enough...My Lady." he replied smugly, smirking at her.  
  
"ARG! Shut up!" growled the woman, standing up and walking to stand a few feet from him, wrapping  
her arms around herself to maintain a comfortable heat.  
  
"I can't believe you! Abusing your bondage privilage to Dream Drop!"   
  
"Woman, you seem know a lot more about this new predicament than you are letting on. How?"  
demanded the prince, attempting to divert her attention while at the same time quite curious as to her  
answer.  
  
"I...um...I-I..." stuttered the woman, unsure as to how to respond. "You haven't been the only one  
invading your partner's privacy." she stated firmly, spinning around to flash him his own smirk.  
  
Vegeta's jaw dropped, he had picked the wrong bitch to mess with...she was smarter than he gave her  
credit for.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" he roared, anger boiling up inside him.  
  
"I sifted through your memories and your knowledge while you entertained yourself with my subconcious'  
images. I actually found quite a few interesting things regarding our 'Mental Mating.' Dream Dropping,  
that emotional string thingie, forming a bond, completing a bond, how what hurts me hurts you, how to  
sense your bonded partner...loads of good stuff that you had shoved way back in the recesses of your mind.   
I even discovered exactly how long you had known of, or at least suspected, the bond. And wasn't I the  
curious one when I unearthed your conscience. All of your inner feelings of guilt and regret conflicting  
with your black history; I must admit, I was shocked when I felt the fear and insecurity and doubt echoing  
through your mind. Hesitation regarding your father's love, your past deeds, your purpose, your  
feelings...for me." Bulma whispered the last part, turning her head and staring intently at the ground as  
she sent her fervent turmoil to Vegeta.  
  
In seconds flat, the prince was bombarded with depression and dread from the woman. He had to take a  
step back as the emotions slowly died down and finally disappeared. 'So,' he thought, 'she feels how I  
do.'  
  
**That's right.** Bulma's clear voice agreed in his mind.  
  
**Woman, you shouldn't read my thoughts without my permission.** Vegeta scolded.  
  
**And you shouldn't view my dreams without my permission.** was her sassy reply, as her face turned  
towards him with a small smirk.  
  
**Humph. You have a point, granted, it's not a good one, but a point nonetheless.**  
  
**Thank you. So, what do you dream about, Vegeta?** came her innocent question as she moved back  
towards him a bit.  
  
**Nothing.**  
  
**Liar. If you don't tell me, I could always find out for myself...**  
  
**And how do you figure that? I don't need as much sleep as you, I could easily avoid your prying  
mind.**  
  
**Why would you want to? Are you afraid of what I might think? Of what I might see?** prodded  
Bulma.  
  
**Woman, just shut up before I decide you're not worth the effort of keeping alive.** warned Vegeta.  
  
**Okay, okay. I can take a hint, I'll change the subject. So, how long does heat last?**  
  
**One week, sometimes a few days more.**  
  
**Huh. Think you can resist me until it's over?** she joked, smirking at him.  
  
**Woman, I've done it before and I can do it again.** he growled back.  
  
**Whatever.**  
  
**Now will you shut up and go back to sleep, you're not as mouthy when you are unconcious.**  
  
**Just because you asked so nicely.** she consented sarcastically, returning to lay down next to him.  
  
**Humph.**  
  
* * * * *   
  
Bulma stretched and yawned as she sat up on the warm ground the next morning. She was alone in the  
small area that Vegeta had dubbed their "camp."  
  
'Where the hell is that kusotarre of a man?!' she thought angrily, before remembering their unique link to  
each other.  
  
**Vegeta? Where on this damned planet are you, Mister?** Bulma called out mentally.  
  
**Fishing.** was his short answer.  
  
**Mmm. I'm hungry. Hurry up and catch something for breakfast.**  
  
**I'll take as long as I damn well please, woman.** the prince retorted.  
  
**Humph.** the woman grunted, looking around for something to occupy her time while the Saiyan was  
away.  
  
Her eyes drifted down to her pale legs.  
  
"Whoa!" she exclaimed in amazement.  
  
Bulma's small hand floated down to the skin, her blue depths widening in shock. There was no stubble  
on her legs. After being unable to shave for what was closing in on two or more weeks, her limbs were  
still as smooth as silk. She smiled widely, obviously the days here were shorter, and they stunted the  
hair's growth for some reason. The woman was eager to find out why, but had nothing solid to work  
with. She consented to just exploring the belt that was still locked about her waist.  
  
Despite the intriguing design, the Earthen female was annoyed with the waistband in less than ten  
minutes. She had already investigated it hundreds of times, and never got any closer to solving it's  
mystery of purpose. Bulma laid back on the ground and began twirling her earings in boredom. Her  
fingers traveled up to the upper part of her left ear and brushed against the cuff she had forgotten was  
there.  
  
'Hm. Curious.' she thought. As her nimble digits felt about the decorative piece, her memory registered  
it's purpose.  
  
(- - Flashback - -)  
  
"...Come with me now - - take this device Bulma, our gravity is 70 times that of Earth and this will keep it  
at your normal setting..." Incoz said before handing the item over, watching carefully as she clipped it  
onto her ear.  
  
(- - End Flashback - -)  
  
Bulma had not once noticed the cuff, after initially being introduced to it, in all of her time on Kraston.   
She had showered, slept, and swam with it on without so much as a single thought about it's weaknesses.   
It was obviously waterproof, and was clasped on securely so as not to fall off during any of her excursions.   
Truly a fascinating piece of equipment.   
  
But how did it work? The Earthling's scientific mind was racing as she considered the peculiar design of  
the cuff by touch alone, but it wasn't enough to satisfy her. Without a second thought, she pulled it off her  
ear.  
  
Bulma didn't have time to scream as she was immediately pushed down to the ground. The cuff slipped  
out of her hand and bounced away, not affected by the intense gravity. The woman felt her bones groan as  
the pressure upon them continued to increase. She couldn't even breathe and was forced to hold her  
breath. The normally easy rise and fall of her chest was interrupted by the overwhelming gravitational  
pull. She was being crushed and she couldn't do anything about it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vegeta was sloshing around in the shallow pool, trying to find something that remotely resembled a fish,  
when his breath was shortened. He felt immense pain on his chest and everything else. The oxygen  
entering his lungs was greatly decreased and he felt his ribs begin to crack. But the strange thing was, he  
felt his breasts flaten against him.  
  
'BREASTS?!' he thought in surprise and confusion.  
  
He attempted to stand up straight, feeling his internal physique beginning to crumble ever so slowly.  
  
'What the hell is going on?!'  
  
In the back of his mind he heard a weak voice.  
  
**Vege-eta...** called the feeble tone.  
  
**Woman?!** he exclaimed mentally. **Woman, what the hell is going on here?**  
  
**Veg-e-eta... He-elp me... Please...** Bulma answered.  
  
**Woman! What's wrong?! What did you do?!** he demanded, his worry escalating.  
  
**Help...**  
  
That was enough of an answer for him, the prince struggled to dash through the forest in his weakened  
state. He could feel Bulma's ki steadily declining. She was dying.  
  
Vegeta burst into the area he had left the woman sleeping in. He saw her flattened form and raced to her  
side, having a hard time inhaling a sufficient amount of oxygen. Her eyes were closed and her chest was  
still.  
  
The fear and despair the proud Saiyan felt as he watched her unmoving body was far worse than any he  
had ever experienced before. It was worse than when his father had handed him over to Frieza, it was  
worse than his defeat and death on Namek, it was even worse than seeing Kakarrot a Super Saiyan before  
himself. He was devastingly afraid. Vegeta quickly kneeled down next to Bulma's dying figure.  
  
**Woman! Woman! WOMAN, DAMMIT! ANSWER ME!** he demanded of her.  
  
**Ve-geta...?** answered her weak mental reply.  
  
**Oh Gods, woman, what the hell have you done?!** Vegeta asked, his dread rising.  
  
**Vegeta...gravity...regulator...took...off...it's somewhere...somewhere... Can't...breathe...** came her  
gasping internal whisper.  
  
**Woman, listen to me. Remember what you said? We share one mind, we are forever connected as one.   
You can breathe through me, live through me. Try to focus on attaining your strength from mine. Try.**  
urged the prince, on the verge of panicking.  
  
**O...kay...**  
  
Vegeta was greatly relieved when he felt his breathing return to normal, but he had to take in twice as  
much air as before to sustain both his and the woman's ki. Now that the immediate danger had passed,  
the slower ones had to be dealt with. The prince could still feel his bones bruising and fracturing,  
normally an unnoticeable and unimportant predicament because of his Saiyan strength. But as he felt the  
woman's pain, he knew that his time was limited. If he didn't regulate the gravity around her soon, her  
delicate bones would snap and she'd die as her small frame closed in on her vital organs, piercing them  
with their newly formed sharpness. Vegeta didn't dare moving the woman, with her intolerance of the  
intense pressure, her spine would snap in seconds at any sudden altitude change.  
  
**Woman...** he started gently. **Woman, you must tell me how I can fix this or you're going to be  
crushed.**  
  
**I took...off the gravity...regulator. You have...to find it...without it...there's nothing you can do.** she  
replied, still faint-voiced.  
  
**Where is it?** Vegeta questioned lightly, watching her pain-filled face with ever-growing concern.  
  
**Somewhere...I don't know...exactly.** Bulma's mental voice sighed, filled with agony.  
  
**What does it look like?** the prince demanded, attempting to hurry up the process of locating the  
device.  
  
**Small...silver...it's an ear cuff...looks like a half-cylinder.** she answered, her tone weakening with  
each psychic word.  
  
**Okay...** Vegeta glanced around the camp, his strong eyes searching out the missing item. He saw a  
glimmer of light coming from the ground near a clump of discolored grass. **Found it!**  
  
He crawled over to the area and picked up the small piece. Then the prince scooted back to Bulma, and,  
for the first time in his life, waited for the instructions of a weaker species.  
  
**Put...it on my ear...** Bulma groaned.  
  
Vegeta gently brushed away Bulma's ocean blue hair, exposing the creamy skin at the left side of her  
neck. His tanned hands cautiously replaced the object on the woman's outer ear. 


	21. Uh-Oh! More Problems Arise...

**OMG! I've been rereading DCT and I cannot believe how...CORNY it is becoming! *sigh* The one thing I wanted to avoid as an author...I guess I've failed. Oh well, it's too late to fix all of the storyline, so I've decided that my newest fic, Better Times Are Coming is going to be almost NOTHING like DCT. Hn...maybe I can prevent the later chapters of DCT from becoming sappy and crappy too...I'll try. Okay, I'm sorry that posting has been delayed, but I DO have school and family and friends and a boyfriend, basically, I've got a life now *sob* You all know the drill, more reviews = more chapters. So plz R&R ANY of my fics that you've read, it's called being POLITE! Rambling is done. JA!**  
  
Chapter 21:  
Uh-Oh! More Problems Arise...  
  
Bulma gasped as the pressure was suddenly relieved from her delicate frame. Her sky-blue eyes popped open and focused on the male responsible for saving her.  
  
"VEGETA!" she screeched, sitting up quickly and wrapping her arms around the surprised Saiyan's neck as tears flooded down her pale face. She regretted doing it as soon as she felt the unbearable pain from her bruised bones. The woman whimpered and lay back down softly, Vegeta's hands gently guiding her.  
  
"Never...do that...again..." he choked out, still short of breath. Bulma's eyes widened as she saw his right hand rise into the air slightly. Was he going to hit her? Why would he do such a thing, given her already injured body? He could kill her if he smacked her hard enough!   
  
Vegeta saw Bulma's sudden alarm and slowly brought his hand down to cup the left side of her face. She closed her eyes in fear as he put his other palm on her right side and leaned his face towards hers. No, he obviously wasn't going to hit her...just bitch at her and verbally berate her while holding her head so she couldn't escape.  
  
The woman was shocked when he lowered his lips to hers and began the process of kissing her tiny mouth. Bulma's eyes opened somewhat to see his gazing at her gently, reassured, she again closed her orbs and kissed him back.  
  
**You scared the shit out of me, woman.** came Vegeta's voice in her head as their kiss continued.  
  
**I scared the shit out of myself.** she admitted, lightly raising her head to get more into the intimate gesture he had initiated.  
  
**Hn. If you ever do that again...** he began, unsure as to his true point.  
  
**Don't worry, I won't. I may be foolish sometimes...** mental chuckling on his part. **But there's no way in hell I would ever risk my life like that again. What if my Prince isn't there to save me next time?**  
  
**I'll always be here, because you are mine. And I don't allow anything harmful happen to my property.** Vegeta grunted, kissing her harder.  
  
**AUG!** Bulma's psychic voice cried out in disgust as she drew her head from his and broke the kiss.  
  
"Woman, what the hell is the matter with you?!" Vegeta demanded aloud.  
  
"Is that all I am to you? Some sort of thing that you've claimed as your own?! That is horrible!" she exclaimed angrily, turning her head to her left and refusing eye-contact with the Saiyan warrior.  
  
"Why are you making such a big deal about it, dammit?! You belong to me, you are my mate mentally and soon shall be so physically as well! It's not a difficult concept to understand!" he roared back, moving from where he had hovered over her during their "meeting."  
  
"I do not belong to you! I never have! This bondage crap was a simple mistake is all! You are not my master, and I am not some two-bit whore to you! I have a life and a love, and neither include YOU!" she screamed, her emotions causing tears to drip from her flushed face.  
  
"There you are wrong. You do belong to me, you are my prostitute if I so want you to be, and I am your life now!" he growled, his fiery temper rising.  
  
"NO! I'D JUST AS SOON GO BACK TO YAMCHA THAN SPEND MY ENTIRE EXISTENCE WHORING SOME FILTHY, MURDERING, SEX-DRIVEN, MONKEY-ASSED PRINCE!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"WOMAN! YOU WILL LEARN TO HOLD YOUR TONGUE IN MY PRESENCE OR I SHALL HOLD IT FOR YOU! I AM YOUR GOD, YOUR KING, YOUR LORD, AND YOUR MATE NOW AND WHAT I SAY GOES!" Vegeta snarled.  
  
"No." Bulma retorted simply.  
  
"No....?! NO?! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE PRINCE OF THE SAIYANS IN SUCH A DISRESPECTFUL WAY?! I SHOULD-" he began, only to be cut off by the smaller female.  
  
"You should what? Huh, Vegeta? WHAT are you going to do to me this time? Hit me? Continue bitching at me about how I am now your property? Or...or are you going to be even worse than that? Are you going to be like Frieza and rape me? A smaller, weaker species than yourself, are you going to rape me just because I piss you off and refuse to be your personal harlot? So tell me, Vegeta, what are you going to do to me? Because it can't hurt me any more than you already have. Why don't you just rip my heart out of my damn chest? Just take it out and stomp on it like you have been doing, trample it. Do whatever you want, but it can't cause me pain worse than the agony I'm feeling right now. You kiss me, then threaten to kill me. If this is love, then I want no damn part of it. You don't even know what you want from me. A good lay? Nah, not your style. Just steal my heart from me and leave me to die already! It's what you always do. Hurt, leave, and never return. As far as I'm concerned, you are dead to me. You died on Namek, and that is where you are still in my eyes. I'd thought, no I'd HOPED, that you'd changed, I knew I'd come to love you the first time I saw you. Even if you were some psychopathic murderer at the time, I knew that you were the one destiny had set aside for me. I only wish that you felt the same way, but it's now painfully obvious to me that you don't. You don't care, you never have. People are not belongings, Vegeta. If you loved me, then you would know that. You are no better than Yamcha, and maybe I should just go back to him because he at least PRETENDED to love me. I can't survive with a cold man as my lover, I need warmth. Or one day I won't wake up, I'll be as dead as you inside...only then, no one will care to attempt to help me like I've been trying to do with you. I'll be lost, and all because I had to go and fall in love with the man who knew nothing nor cared nothing of that sacred passion. So do what you want with me, Vegeta, because I don't care anymore. I don't care." Bulma ended, struggling to her feet and opening her arms, glaring at him viciously as hundreds of painful emotions swirled in the depths of her azure eyes.  
  
'Where the hell did all that come from?' Vegeta thought in surprise, he'd had no idea she felt that way. That she was so depressed that she was actually considering go back and giving herself to that cheating bakayaro of an ex-boyfriend came as an unpleasant shock.  
  
The prince was at a loss for words, and actions. He was unsure of how to respond.  
  
"I only have one request." Bulma began again, tears streaming down her cheeks; half from the immense ache of her bruised and fractured bones, the other half from her emotional torture. "If you rape me, please kill me after so I don't have to feel this pain anymore. I can't stand it, it's too hard to live with such a burden on my back. It's too hard..."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened at her desperate plea. She wanted to die? She was just going to give up on life like that? He'd had no idea how far into this depression she had sunk, but the obvious was staring him square in the face. And he felt obliged to comply with her entreaty.  
  
A/N: Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha! The tormenting author has struck again! Evil cliff-hanger huh?! Ooooo I just love doing this! So, is Veggie-head going to end Bulma's pain? Is he going to kill her? What will happen if he does? Will they ever live happily ever after?! Why are my fingernails breaking? Why do we have to go to school for almost half our lives and work the rest? How come girls have more shit to deal with than boys? Why is my dog chasing shadows? Why are you still reading this? Why am I babbling? Oh yeah, just to annoy you! *Dodges flying fruit, fists, and stones* HAH! YOU MISSED ME! NEE-NER NEE-NER NEE-NER! WHAT THE HELL. . . ?! *Attempts yet fails to get out of the way of a huge, rotten pumpkin* Gee, thanks! Now I've got icky pumpkin juice in my eyes! Hmm, I think I'll be lazy and quit writing for a month. *Gets thrown into highway by angry readers* Kami, fine fine! I won't torture you guys for a whole month! Now leave me be, I've got vehicles to taunt! *Hops around cars,   
trying to avoid getting hit* Sayonara suckers! *Large semi heads straight for her* Oh shit... PS: Sorry that this chapter was so corny...I'll try to prevent it from ever happening again, Scout's Honor! Yes...I am an ex-girlscout...*sweatdrop* how embarassing... 


	22. Mating Ritual Proposal

Chapter 22: Mating Ritual Proposal  
  
  
  
NO! What was he thinking? Kill the one woman he had feelings for and the only one who had ever cared about him in return? No way in hell would he ever do such a stupid thing!  
  
A/N: SEE! I'm not THAT bad...*Hit again by flying fruit* *Sigh,* never satisfied are you?  
  
"Woman." Vegeta grabbed Bulma's arms and pulled them down to her sides gently, minding her injuries. "I don't know why you are so bent on killing yourself, but you can be sure that when you do die, it won't be by my hand."  
  
"Oh Vegeta!" Bulma cried, slidding back down to the ground and wincing in pain. "Why do I have to belong to you to love you?"  
  
"You obviously haven't been paying much attention to what I've been saying. The concept works both ways, you know."  
  
"So...so that means what?"  
  
"That I am yours just as you are mine." he answered.  
  
"Really? So I'm your Goddess, your Queen, your Lady, and your mate?" she clarified.  
  
"Yes." Vegeta could have smiled at her pleased expression, but the small lift of the right side of his face was all his pride would allow him.  
  
"Now I feel so damn stupid." she sighed.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For my little speech earlier."  
  
"Oh, that. It annoyed me, but at least I now know how you truly feel about me...about...us." he shrugged. "Don't dwell on it, but I am going to insist that you make it up to me." he gave her an impish smirk.  
  
"Oh really...? How steep is your price?" she purred.  
  
"We'll just have to see..." Vegeta once again enclosed her face in his hands and lowered his lips onto hers.  
  
Bulma sighed as she and Vegeta kissed. He was SUUUUUUCH a good kisser! She wound her pale-skinned arms around his waist and leaned into him, before yelping suddenly and pulling back.  
  
The woman could see Vegeta's patience beginning to fade, and she gave him a weak smile.  
  
"You're still hurt." he commented.  
  
"I'll be alright." she insisted, leaning in to kiss him again.  
  
"No." he stated sternly. "Now's not the best time for this, you could injure yourself even more."  
  
"But Vegeta...it's only kissing..." she protested.  
  
"No. You enjoy putting your entire body into it, and in your state, you would break your already-fractured bones." he replied firmly. "Come with me."  
  
Bulma couldn't resist as the Saiyan pulled her into his muscular arms gently. He was so kind when he wanted to be. The prince held onto her with a comfortable tightness and she settled her tired body into his limbs, still somewhat disappointed.  
  
Vegeta ran through the forest with a grace far superior to the antelope or cheetahs of Earth. Bulma felt like they were floating above the ground, and this gave her an idea.  
  
"Vegeta?" she started.  
  
"What?" he grunted, glancing at her quickly before returning his eyes to the path he was treading.  
  
"Could you teach me to fly?" Bulma requested.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's too dangerous."  
  
"That's no reason."  
  
"It is in my culture."  
  
"Really? How so?"  
  
"None of the female Saiyans learned to fly, that was solely a male attribute. It gave them dominancy and an ability to better protect their mates. So while the women would fight alongside the men, they were never taught to fly. It also aided the males  
  
during the Mating Hunt." Vegeta replied.  
  
"What's a 'Mating Hunt?'" Bulma inquired.  
  
"It occured only on the seventh month of the year, before the Cipuesl-Hnek, on the day when most of the unmated females were in heat."  
  
"That Fertile Moon thing and heat again. But you still haven't told me what the Mating Hunt is."  
  
"You didn't let me finish. The Mating Hunt happened when young, lower- classed male Saiyans Came of Age."  
  
"You mean when they were sexually mature?"  
  
"Yes. The newly-heated, mature and unmated females were set loose into the many forests of Vegeta. Then the unmated males that had Come of Age were sent in after them, to hunt them down. Only a certain amount of young men were allowed in each forest, and usually there were more males than females. The Saiyan men would search out the women, following their scent as they fought amongst one another. Sometimes a male desired more than one female, and sometimes a female was sought by more than one male. When a Saiyan man found the woman he wanted, he would be fiercely protective of her. If a stronger male challenged him, the original would fight the newcomer to the death. It is just as Ungo reported, but he only saw the Nobles' Mating Hunt which took place in a large indoor arena at a different time of the year. Theirs was much more civilized and rarely resulted in demise. But by the end of the commoner's Mating Hunt, half the males were dead and the other half was paired up, yet still sustaining their virginal status. The actual mating occured when the men brought their women home and claimed or bonded with them."  
  
Bulma had been lightly bobbing her head in confirmation of his explanation, and stopped at his last sentence.  
  
"But Vegeta, we're bonded. Yet we didn't do that whole Mating Hunt ritual."  
  
"I know. And it shames me that I have a mate without even going through the proper ceremonies. I have disappointed my people, and am forever abashed." Bulma heard the remorse in his voice and was greatly upset by his evident regret. She'd just have to do something about it.  
  
"Humph. Well I know that if I was married and hadn't gone through the dating and engagement pieces I'd be pissed. So, when do you want us to begin this Mating Hunt?"  
  
Vegeta's face lit up with shock. Did she have any idea what she was suggesting? Did she have any idea of the offer she had just given him?  
  
"Eh, why don't we wait until we get off this damn planet to do that?" he suggested, trying desperately to keep the surprise out of his voice.  
  
Bulma shrugged. "Suit yourself, but I plan on staying a virgin until we complete your race's ritual."  
  
Vegeta's jaw would have dropped open if he didn't have the proper control over his body that was achieved through years of practiced discipline. Damn, he was backed into a corner.  
  
"Fine. We'll start after you've healed properly." he agreed. 'Thank the Gods that I know just the plant that will restore her in record time!' he thought eagerly, this was going to be fun.  
  
Bulma caught this poorly disguised thought and grinned, happy that he was pleased and relieved that he knew of a remedy for her pain.  
  
**Where are we going?** she asked him telepathically.  
  
**To a small thicket with a plant that can heal you.** he answered in kind.  
  
**Good. My breasts are killing me!** she giggled and missed Vegeta when he gave her a knowing look. He still remembered the odd pain he had felt on his/her bosom during the gravity regulator incident of only an hour or so ago.  
  
**I know how you feel.** he replied, Bulma's eyes widened and she was about to ask him how when he interrupted her. **We're here.**  
  
Bulma glanced around at the small clearing. Her stomach grumbled at the sight of the various plump berries hanging off bushes. **I'm hungry.**  
  
**Me too, you interrupted me when I was fishing so neither of us has had breakfast.** Vegeta sat Bulma down on a soft bed of grass and gave her a "If you even think about moving from that spot I'll neglect feeding you for a week" look. She grinned in affirmation.  
  
Satisfied, the Saiyan set out to find the weed that would quickly fix up Bulma's bones. The Aurorgastis Shrub, as it was called on this planetoid, had been an invaluable crop to Frieza's men when Isolation Chambers were scarce. The plant grew on nearly every planet in the galaxy, excluding Earth and only ten others. Though it's name and location changed in accordance to each world, it's purpose was the same. It mended bones within twenty minutes. Be they bruised, fractured, broken or even crushed, the weed fixed them up completely. The only problem was the crop's bitter taste and the quantity which had to be consumed to achieve full results. Three pounds of the most disgusting plant in the known universe had to be eaten by the Earthen female. Vegeta was unsure as to how he was going to force it down the stubborn woman's throat, he'd have to bribe her into eating it for one, and he'd need to make the lure good enough so as she didn't spit the gross plant out for lack of influence. The prince ripped up large bunches of the said shrub and sniffed them to check their age. Too young of plants could poison the woman, and too old of ones would give her horrible hallucinations.  
  
Bulma was laying on the ground when Vegeta approached her, his arms full of some strange plant. It had curly gray leaves and black flowers were protruding from the stems. She looked up at him.  
  
"Is this that miracle plant?" she questioned as she carefully sat up, wincing a bit.  
  
"Yes." he answered shortly.  
  
"How do I eat it? Raw? As a soup or stew? On a sandwich? In a salad? How?"  
  
"It may be eaten raw. And there will be a special reward if you eat all of it without spitting any out." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Can I get a sample of this 'reward' before I start?" she asked coyly. The prince's smirk widened and he leaned in towards her face. Their touching of lips was brief and he withdrew his head before the kiss became serious. She pouted and took one of the stringy weeds. The woman pulled the tip of the crop between her lips and began chewing. Her throat closed up and she started gagging as the awful taste invaded her mouth. "Aug! Bleh! You could have at least told me how terrible it tasted!" she whined, preparing to eject the undesirable vegetable from her mouth.  
  
"Ah ah ah!" Vegeta scolded. "You have to eat it all or you won't get the prize." He smirked evilly as she gulped down the rest of the weed and scrunched her face up in disgust.  
  
An hour and a half later Bulma had finally ingested almost all of the plant. Her mouth tasted horrible and she longed for a way to distract herself from the flavor that still hung on her tongue.  
  
"There." she proclaimed as the last bit was swallowed. "Now get your Saiyan ass over here and give me what I deserve!" she demanded.  
  
"Sorry. You'll just have to expect it tonight. But I guarantee it will be well worth the delay. Here, eat this and it will overpower the putrid taste and smell in your mouth." he commanded, handing her a few berries that were the color of a banana.  
  
Bulma eagerly popped the delicious fruit into her mouth and sighed as the tangy flavor of the berry did its work. "Mmm. These taste almost as good as you." she giggled at the Saiyan's suddenly embarrassed face. "It's mean of you to make me wait for something I earned. Can't I have just one wittle kissie-poo?" she cooed, puckering up her lips and batting her big eyes. Vegeta merely shook his head.  
  
"You wanted us to carry out the Mating Hunt, so we'll do so tonight, after dark." he explained. "Until then, you'll have to be patient. By Saiyan laws and customs, we aren't supposed to have any contact with one another, but I don't trust you to survive by yourself so I'm omitting that part of the ritual. It's not that important anyway, it was just a means of keeping the lustful males virgins until the hunt began." Vegeta snickered at the memory.  
  
"Vegeta, that's nice and all but I'm still hungry. Isn't there more to eat around here than just a couple of berries?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Nope, you're not to eat anything until the ritual. You'll need to be able to survive until the hunter finds you." he grinned slyly.  
  
"Grrr. This is really starting to suck." she complained.  
  
"Hey, you suggested it, not me. But I always go through with what I say. So that means we're not leaving this forest or planet until you are officially my mate."  
  
"How flattering." she said sarcastically. "Oh but I'm STARVING!"  
  
"And I'm not?!" the Saiyan replied, his stomach proving his point with a loud grumble.  
  
"Kami, how am I supposed to survive an entire day without eating anything but crappy shit-weeds?!" Bulma exclaimed, jumping to her feet and growling at the sky. "Whoa." she said as she realized what she had accomplished. "Hey! It doesn't hurt to move anymore!"  
  
"Good. The weed has healed you. Too bad it took so long, but then again, you are a weakling."  
  
Bulma growled at his crude remark. "A weakling who could easily avoid becoming your mate if you don't shut your egotistical trap!"  
  
Vegeta laughed at her snappy comeback. Always entertaining him, even if she didn't know it. "Go to sleep. You're gonna need all of the stamina you can salvage for tonight's chase."  
  
The woman snarled at him and lay down in the grass under the warm, afternoon sunlight, deliberately giving him a boring view of her back.  
  
Vegeta shrugged at the woman's grumpiness and leaned against a bush to rest. He was going to need all of his patience and princely charm to get through to the female that night.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ungo smiled at the picture sent to him by his little tracer camera and chip. Bulma'd had quite a few close calls that day and he was pleased to see things were coming along so grandly. The small cuff that regulated the gravity around the woman was working perfectly in all of it's other fields as well. It transmitted her personal data, activities, emotional situation, surroundings, dialect, and location. He'd listened to the conversation about the Mating Hunt and was eager to once again see the activity in action. And those two love-sick fools seemed to have forgotten all about him and his little toys. No matter, as soon as their union was sealed, he'd make his move and the couple would wish that they had never crossed the ingenious doctor. His cracked lips formed an evil smile as the woman's activity scale registered rest. This was going to be perfect...just perfect...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bulma had woken up before Vegeta. She saw the sun moving closer to the tree- tops and smelt her pungent body odor. If she was to avoid the Saiyan in his "Hunt," smelling like a skunk wouldn't help. His superior eyesight, hearing, and sense of smell were sure to be assets during his pursuit of her.  
  
The blue-haired woman tip-toed over to the opposite side of the field where a small stream was located. She stripped off her dress but kept her under- garments on and slid into the still-warm water. Bulma sighed as the soothing liquid washed away the days of grime and filth that stuck to her soft skin. She reached over to the edge of the pool and grabbed a sweet- smelling flower. The woman rubbed the plant up and down her body, covering up the scent of sweat. She dipped her head under the water and scrubbed it vigorously. When her head reappeared above the stream's surface she quickly glanced over to see the Saiyan still sleeping.  
  
Bulma pulled back on her dress over her wet panties and bra and shivered at the sudden chill in the air. It was still about an hour before sunset, she realized as she headed back to her bed of grass. The woman attempted to regain her lost body heat but found it useless. She warily glanced at the lightly snoring prince and decided to risk it. Her body crept quietly over to him and she settled into his side, warming up very quickly and falling asleep in minutes.  
  
Vegeta's arms dropped over the woman during his rest and he hugged her to himself unconsciously. When he woke up, he couldn't remember ever having a more restful nap. The reason why was soon recognized as he caught sight of the female in his grasp. Vegeta sighed, she and him weren't supposed to be so close together before the Hunt, but she obviously didn't know that. Oh well, it wasn't as if their position was uncomfortable or anything, and she appeared to have been seeking out warmth from him by the way in which she was wrapped around his solid body.  
  
The Saiyan looked up towards the sky and noted with pleasure that the sun had set and it was time to begin the Hunt. He turned his gaze back to the woman in his arms and nudged her lightly, attempting to wake her. Bulma mumbled something unintelligible and snuggled in closer to Vegeta's muscular warmth. The prince sighed again and rolled Bulma's upper-body off his lap so that she landed on her back with a painful sounding thud.  
  
"OW!" she shrieked, making Vegeta wince.  
  
"Finally you're up." he grunted, standing and stretching.  
  
"You didn't have to rebruise my back to wake me, you know." she growled, following suit.  
  
"Nonesense, woman. The weed will protect you from any injury to your skeleton for the next 24 hours." Vegeta smirked at his own hidden meaning.  
  
"Humph. Doesn't mean it didn't hurt." she grumbled, not picking up his subtle hint.  
  
"You can stop your whining now. It is time for the Hunt." Vegeta informed her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: So sorry I took so long to come out with this chapter, but my computer's gone hay-wire…again! Anyway, it sure is a good thing that I posted chapters 22-23 on another site, so now I'm putting them up for you guys! I'll try to get my dumbassed computer fixed ASAP, so please don't kill me!  
  
PS: REVIEW! 


	23. Beautiful Stranger

Chapter 23: Beautiful Stranger  
  
"Dammit!" Bulma cursed as she fell down on the hard ground once more.  
  
Vegeta hadn't told her how difficult this "Hunt" thing was going to be. He'd led her out into the middle of the forest and left her, telling the woman that he would search her out in two hours' time; and that was almost three hours ago!  
  
'Yeah right. Fat chance he'll find me now, I'm totally lost!' she thought grumpily, slamming her hands on the ground in frustration. Bulma glanced around into the dark, no sign of him as of yet. She sighed. Vegeta hadn't even explained all of the rules to her, he just told her to run and hide until he came about and found her. Bulma warily got up to her feet and shivered in the cold night air.  
  
**Woman...** Vegeta's telepathic voice called softly. **I'm on my way to retrieve you now...my little weakling...**  
  
Bulma growled at his insult, well she'd just have to show him! She would give him the challenge of his life in searching for her. The woman clambered back to her feet and took off into the dark, not sure of where she was running but going there nonetheless.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ungo chuckled. That Earthling was more determined than he had ever seen her.  
  
"Laughing again? What could be so humorous as to continuously entertain you?" inquired Celeria, stepping from behind one of the massive computers.  
  
"My little female is quite confident in her abilities to match the Prince in the hunting game that he's enlisted them in."  
  
"You're actually going to let him go through with the Hunt?" questioned the Saiyan seductress, disbelieving.  
  
"And why not?" asked Ungo, raising the muscle where an eyebrow would be if he were a mammal.  
  
"Er...ah...well, you do know what occurs after the Hunt, don't you?" she stammered.  
  
"Of course I do. Why, is there something that you're not telling me?"  
  
"Um, I'm not sure. Tell me my Lord, which Hunt do you retain knowledge of?"  
  
"There's more than one?" his eyebrow-less muscle rising even higher with his inquisition.  
  
"Yes. There's two actually, one for the nobles and another for the commoners. It was designed that way so that the more powerful males and females, or nobles to us Saiyans, did not outclass the lower ranked warriors, the commoners." Celeria explained.  
  
"Oh really?" stated Ungo with interest.  
  
"Duh, that's what I just said isn't it?" replied Celeria with sarcastic sweetness.  
  
"WOMAN! You would do well to bite your insolent tongue when in my presence!" roared the doctor.  
  
"Whatever." she muttered before stalking angrily back over to her machine.  
  
Ungo simply glared at her for a minute before going back to reading his numerous charts on the little blue Earthling.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bulma ran through the forest at a speed that surprised even herself. But then again, she did have a rabid Saiyan on her tail. She grinned into the wind and thought of how far behind Mr. Prince was sure to be by this time.  
  
Her tattered dress fluttered behind her like wings, giving her an almost angelic appearance to anyone who chanced to be nearby. And there just so happened to be such a person, hidden in the shadows of the immense trees. Her yellow eyes reflected the green moons' glow and her white hair sprawled down her back in wild disarray. The female's lightly-furred, brown face pulled into a scowl as she watched the blue-haired Earthling scramble across the ground in a most sloppy manner. Leitiisa had to restrain herself from smacking the clumsy woman upside the head. But Ryothony would never forgive her if she did, she was not to interfere with anything, just to see to it that the woman was ready for her future with the prince. After all, the survival of the entire universe depended on them and their offspring.  
  
Bulma felt like she was being watched as she gracefully (at least in her opinion) dodged the vegetation around her. She darted to the side of a large tree and collapsed, exhausted. Her breathing came out in heavy pants as she sought to control her weary shaking.  
  
Leitiisa halted in her silent tracks as she saw the Earthling stop to rest. 'Now is as good a time as any to confront the little tramp.' she thought bitterly. This wasn't her idea of an exciting assignment, but then, it was what the Fates had created her people for: to prevent the future from being destroyed. She ran a clawed hand through her naturally tangled locks and began skulking over to the woman.  
  
Bulma tensed as she heard the quiet crack of a twig underfoot. The time spent with Vegeta had heightened her sense of hearing and she suppressed a scream as she realized that the thing was most likely headed in her direction. And damn it all, she had no one there to protect her if it turned out to be some vicious animal...again! She considered yelling out to the Saiyan Prince but was worried that the creature would just be able to lock onto her position more quickly...like before. So instead, she curled up and glanced around apprehensively as the night continued to get colder.  
  
The stalking woman chuckled lowly as she smelled the Earthling's fear hanging thickly in the air. Her puffy, cat-like tail curled and uncurled behind her in anticipation. She grinned toothily and licked her oversized canines as she continued to prowl towards Bulma.  
  
**Oh Kami, oh Kami! Please just let it leave me alone! Please, Kami, please!** Bulma thought wildly to herself, numb from the cold and her fear…but mostly from fear.  
  
**Woman? Woman, what's wrong with you now?!** demanded Vegeta's welcome voice.  
  
**Oh Kami, Vegeta, you scared me! Who are you to listen to my thoughts!** reprimanded Bulma, temporarily forgetting her predicament.  
  
**Quit with the lecturing woman and tell me why the hell you are chanting your god's name over and over!** he growled.  
  
**Vegeta, something's after me! It's headed in my direction now, maybe thirty meters or so away! Please help me, Vegeta! Please...** she sobbed.  
  
**Fine, but where the devil are you?** he questioned.  
  
**I-I...I dunno. Can't you just lock onto my ki and find me?** she stuttered.  
  
**Yes, but it'd go faster if I had some idea of which area to look in.** Vegeta stated matter-of-factly.  
  
**Well, Mr. High-and-Mighty, if you knew me well enough, then you'd know that I have a horrible sense of direction! I couldn't tell North from South even if I was standing on a damn compass!** she snarled angrily.  
  
**No need to squawk, woman. I'll find you, at least what's left of you.** he laughed cruelly before severing the connection.  
  
Bulma could still hear his laughter echoing through her head even after his presence was gone, and man did it ever piss her off.  
  
"Damn Saiyan trash. Ooo how I hate him! I hate his coal-black eyes, I hate his cruel half-smirk, I hate the way his hair is always a flame-like mess, I hate his low eyebrows, I hate his fabulous, god-like body, I hate his thin but soft lips, I hate his deep...sensuous...slightly accented...dreamy voice..." Bulma sighed, who was she kidding? She was head-over-heels in love with the goddamn man!  
  
Leitiisa sniffed the air in confusion. One minute the little woman had been petrified, and now...well, now it smelled like she was...aroused. The creature shook her head, 'Humans...I'll never understand them.' she thought. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to make her way closer to the Earthling, faster than before for she sensed that the prince was nearing and had yet to talk with the human woman privately. Leitiisa was sure that Vegeta would not let the girl out of his sight so long as he was able, which made it imperative for her to approach Bulma quickly. She crouched behind a bush across from her target's tree and once more raked her paw throughout her mane before walking into Bulma's field of vision.  
  
Bulma gasped as the furry woman stepped up to her. The female had bright yellow eyes, large, predator-like teeth, long white hair, brown animal-like fur growing from most of her exposed skin, sharp, claw-like fingernails, two big, fuzzy brown ears and a long tail that reminded the human of a feline's. She was dressed in a lowly cut, black, tube-top dress with thigh- high leather boots on her feet and a short, dark green cape draped over her shoulders. Despite her animalistic appearance, Bulma couldn't help but acknowledge the alien's haunting beauty.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" queried Bulma in fear.  
  
"I am no one that would harm you." Leitiisa answered, deciding that a friendly approach was the best.  
  
"That doesn't answer my question." pointed out Bulma.  
  
"Your explanation does not come from what I say, it comes from what you believe. I know you, yet you do not know me. But there is someone close to you that does." responded the cat-woman, her composure wearing thin with the Earthling's obliviousness.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Dumb bitch! Your Kami knows me!" roared Leitiisa, patience now gone.  
  
"Well you don't need to bite off my goddamn head you know! Geesh! And how the hell do you know Kami?!" Bulma screeched back, satisfied when Leitiisa covered up her huge ears and winced.  
  
"That is beside the point, I came here for a different reason. To talk with you."  
  
"Me? Why?"  
  
"Are you not Vegeta's chosen mate?"  
  
Bulma blushed. "Kinda, sorta, I guess so."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Therefore, I must speak to you about him, privately."  
  
"Well, since you asked so nicely...fine. But first, hang on a second." Bulma closed her eyes and began forcing herself into Vegeta's mind.  
  
**Woman, what the hell do you want now? I'm on my way to save your ass and it's much harder with you inside my head.** he grumbled.  
  
**Gomen Vegeta, but it was a false alarm. Just some rodent thing foraging in a bush.** she lied. **Why don't you go back to hunting me. But I bet'cha you won't be able to catch me!** she taunted happily.  
  
**I'll take that bet, but what do I get when I win?** she saw him smirk mentally.  
  
**You mean IF you win, ah...you can do whatever the hell you want with me. Even drop me back off at Ungo's.** she answered, knowing that the Saiyan was too proud to ever do that to her again.  
  
**I look forward to it.** Bulma sensed his mental smirk widen and his dark eyes twinkle mischievously.  
  
**Till later then!**  
  
**Nan-de-moh.**  
  
"There! All done! Vegeta won't be bothering us for a while so you can say whatever it is you need to me. But I'm warning you, Missy, I can call that pain-in-the-ass prince to my side in less than two minutes. So don't try anything."  
  
"I won't." reassured Leitiisa, confused as to what the girl before her was talking about. "This should be a good enough spot for us to speak."  
  
"So," Bulma began as the female before her sat down and crossed her furry legs, "what's your name?"  
  
"My name is Leitiisa Comear Ursi Shelss Ieso-eqke," she replied promptly, "but you may call me Leitiisa."  
  
"Fine. Leitiisa, what are you?"  
  
"I am Ceqirian."  
  
"What's a Ceqirian?"  
  
"A species that is part cat, part human. But now, onto more important issues. You are to be the Prince's mate."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"I was sent here by my Lord, Master, and mate to see if you were ready to do all that the Fates have set before you."  
  
"Fates? You mean like the Fates in mythology?"  
  
"Yes. Unlike most beings in the galaxy, your position in the universe is possibly the most important of all. But you will not be able to fulfill your purpose if you are not ready for what you must sacrifice and how you must suffer to do so."  
  
"Suffer? Why would I have to suffer if I'm Vegeta's mate? Couldn't he protect me?"  
  
"That's my point. You will have endure this great pain because of his protection...and your love for each other. It is all very complicated, but the issue is, do you think you are ready to become Vegeta's mate?"  
  
"Not until you give me a little more insight into what I have to do and withstand." replied Bulma stubbornly.  
  
"Fear, doubt, pain, anger, futility, death. Within the next 15 years of your life, you will have to learn to both live with and accept all of these. That is all you need to know. Now, your answer?"  
  
"So long as I know Vegeta will be there to go through it all with me, yes."  
  
"That I cannot guarantee. But I can say that he will fare far worse than you. He will have to brave loss, failure, denial, hatred, and regret in addition to the others." stated Leitiisa with sadness in her voice.  
  
"But...but...nobody deserves to be tortured by so much!" protested the woman.  
  
"I am truly sorry, but that does not change the fact that Vegeta must go through it all to fulfill his destiny. It is what the Fates have proclaimed, there is nothing that you nor I can do to change it."  
  
"I see..." said Bulma softly.  
  
"Do you still accept the challenges that both you and he will have to face?"  
  
"Y-yes. I think I do."  
  
"Good. Then my work here is done. My ship is about 100 kilometers from here, I must go now." Leitiisa finished, standing to leave.  
  
"Wait. I don't suppose you could give Vegeta and I a ride back to Earth?" questioned the Earthling meekly.  
  
"I'm afraid not. You need to be here right now. But don't worry, you will get home very soon." Leitiisa smiled warmly at the youthful woman before her. "Sayonara, Bulma." the Ceqirian waved at her before disappearing quickly into the forest.  
  
"Sayonara." Bulma whispered, suddenly wondering who she was bidding farewell to.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Leitiisa grinned down at the triangular device in her hand. It had erased all of Bulma's knowledge of her and her news. Now the woman would simply have a vague sense of their meeting. It was for the best. With the information Leitiisa had divulged, Bulma might have reconsidered taking the Saiyan as her mate, and that would cause major problems, so it was necessary that it be wiped from her memory. After all, it was Ceqirian protocol, tell them what you need to say and then see to it that they don't stray from the path assigned to them by the Fates.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bulma got up off the ground quickly, suddenly realizing that Vegeta was still hunting her. She must have passed out from the cold, she reasoned to herself. But now that she was awake, it was time to get going, lest she let Vegeta get his monkey paws on her too easily. She took off into the direction opposite her tree, running as fast as her legs could carry her. Bulma was concentrating so hard on getting as far away as she could from the prince that she didn't notice the barrier in her path until she rammed into it and was caught from falling by tanned, muscular arms.  
  
"Tsk tsk. And I thought that this would be difficult, that I would have to search you out. Not that you would come running into my arms." said Vegeta, smirking in pleasure.  
  
"Arg! I was trying to get away from you!" groaned Bulma, sticking out her lower lip in a pout.  
  
"Come now, you haven't done too terribly. You managed to elude me for well over three hours." he commented, drawing closer.  
  
Bulma snuggled into his chest, grateful for the warmth that his body emanated. She sighed and was nodding off when she found herself suddenly flung up over Vegeta's shoulder roughly.  
  
"Hey!" she protested.  
  
"Woman, we had a deal. If I found you, then I got to do whatever I wanted with you." Vegeta reminded her.  
  
"We did? I don't remember anything about making a deal with you." she mused.  
  
"I won fair and square, so pretending that you never agreed to anything of the sort won't work." stated the Saiyan.  
  
"Humph. Well, I'm telling you, I don't remember betting with you. Oh well, maybe I said that before I lost consciousness?"  
  
"Nan-de-moh. It doesn't matter now because we had a deal and I am going to see to it that you hold up your end of the bargain."  
  
"Fine. But I must say, Vegeta, nice view." Bulma commented.  
  
"You like? Well, the scene up here isn't too bad either." Vegeta smacked Bulma's butt to emphasize his statement.  
  
"Hey! That is not the appropriate way to treat a lady, Mister!" complained Bulma.  
  
"Shut your mouth, woman. I was only paying you back for doing the same to me earlier."  
  
"Not fair. You dropped me from almost 50 kilometers up for pay-back, which means that I get to even the score!"  
  
"And how are you planning on doing that to me? We had a deal that I could do whatever I wanted to you, and I wanted to slap your ass...which means that you would be going back on our agreement if you tried anything right now." his smirk widened as he saw her composure droop in defeat, he had her on that one and she knew it.  
  
"Vegeta?" she ventured as she continued to stare at the only sight worth her attention, his anus.  
  
He grunted in question.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To a cave I found earlier. You should be able to warm up there."  
  
"Oh, okay. How far is it?"  
  
"Three steps." he answered, stopping and returning her feet to the ground.  
  
Bulma straightened up and she turned to look at the cavern he spoke of. It was a small shelter carved into the side of a huge boulder, very obviously made by one of Vegeta's ki blasts. Deciding to act oblivious to his evident concern for her, Bulma stepped into the cave and out of the chilled wind that had just started to blow.  
  
"So we're sleeping here for the night?" Bulma inquired.  
  
"Who said anything about sleeping?" purred Vegeta, snaking a muscled arm around her waist and bringing his mouth down to her ear.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but please review this one for me! Arigatou! 


	24. Consequences

**Hey guys! That's right! I'm finally back to writing! I won't bother you with a bunch of blabbin' right now, but I do have some things to say after this chappy, so please don't skip the author's notes at the bottom. Arigatou!**  
  
Chapter 24: Consequences  
  
"What did you just say?" demanded Bulma, startled by his heady words.  
  
"I said, 'who said anything about sleeping.'" repeated the prince, pulling her even closer to his body, his breath lightly tickling her ear.  
  
"Just checking." Bulma stated, relaxing in his grip and slowly turning to face him.  
  
"Why? What did you think I said?" asked Vegeta curiously, cupping one of her rosy cheeks in his hand.  
  
"The same thing, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't hearing things." the woman answered, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs about his waist. "Can we go further inside now? I'm still cold standing here."  
  
"Why not?" stated Vegeta, smirking as he made his way to the back of the cave, his steps somewhat awkward. Only seconds after they stepped inside the cavern, the sky alit with blue lightning and sounded with angry thunder as millions of tiny little raindrops came falling onto the ground.  
  
When they reached the opposite wall, Vegeta knelt down, gently depositing Bulma on the ground before standing back up and turning from her. Bulma immediately crossed her legs and gripped her feet with her hands, looking curiously like an eager child right before Christmas. Her eyes followed the Saiyan as he strode about the cave, picking up dry grasses and twigs from off the ground. Placing the timber in a careful pile in the middle of the dusty floor, Vegeta lifted an index finger. Slowly, a small ball of ki grew above the point. Satisfied with the energy's size, the prince shot it at the mound of materials, watching as they burst into flame on contact. In no time a small fire was quietly roaring before them. Without hesitation, Bulma scooted forward and placed her hands near to the blaze, sighing happily as she warmed them up. Vegeta took a seat behind the human, offering her the rare opportunity to lean against his strong chest. Bulma did so, staring at the dancing flames as if hypnotized by their movement and colors.  
  
"You know," she began, "I feel kinda like a cavewoman who's seeing fire for the first time."  
  
When she didn't get a response, Bulma tipped her head back to look up at her companion. The tiny fire before them reflected in his ebony eyes, the vivid hues making him seem even more fearsome than usual. Despite her obvious stare, Vegeta did not meet the woman's gaze. An occasion twitch in his upper-lip let Bulma know that he was deep in thought. Not wanting to disturb him immediately, the woman turned her attention back towards the flames, watching as the blaze's seductive dancing made interesting shadows upon the cavern's walls. After two minutes or so of complete silence, the Earthling could stand it no more. It was not in her nature to be so quiet.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Vegeta?" Bulma asked, inclining her head once more.  
  
"Power." was his blunt reply.  
  
"Power?" Bulma repeated. "What about it?"  
  
"I was thinking of how, if we hadn't been dragged to this damned back-water planet, I would most likely be a Super Saiyan by now." Vegeta answered, finally dropping his eyes to meet hers.  
  
"Oh Vegeta, I'm sorry. I know that there's nothing you want more than to become a Super Saiyan, I wish I could help." Bulma sighed, crossing her arms beneath her chest.  
  
"You can help. You can help me temporarily forget." he offered, softly gripping her chin and moving her around to face him.  
  
Bulma rotated towards him without refusal. His dark eyes looked very sad and lonely just then, and she wanted so badly to erase the disappointed look that shadowed his otherwise handsome features. As her eyes traced over his lowered brows, sharp, aristocratic nose, and frowning mouth, Bulma realized that this arrogant Saiyan Prince was the most beautiful, ferocious, dangerous, and appealing male she had ever seen. He was the unbridled image of perfection. Vegeta was unpurged of his most basic and natural instincts and the proud Saiyan was as wild as the wind and mysterious as the stars. Without a second thought, Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down onto hers, boldly making the first move.  
  
The hairs on Vegeta's neck bristled angrily as Bulma forced his face upon hers. Did this female have no respect? Didn't she know that it was supposed to be the man's job to instigate intercourse? Her foolish move angered and embarrassed him; it was like she didn't trust him to act quickly enough. But, during one of those ever-fleeting moments, Vegeta simply brushed his pride aside and let her have it her way. He was content with the knowledge that this was only the foremost piece and that there were many more things to be started and finished before the night was through. With this settling thought in his head, Vegeta slowly lowered Bulma onto the ground, draping and locking his arms behind her waist before finally coming to rest comfortably atop her.  
  
The kiss shared between the two soon became a passionate lip-lock, and they parted their flesh at the same time, allowing their tongues to playfully fight inside the confines of their mouths. Suddenly, however, Bulma began giggling furiously against Vegeta's lips. The prince pulled away, confusion flickering in his endlessly deep eyes.  
  
"What is wrong with you now, woman?" he demanded, placing his hands on either side of Bulma and pushing himself up above her slightly.  
  
"Y-y- you're tickling me!" she squealed, giggling harder.  
  
"Bulma, I am doing no such thing." protested Vegeta, staring hard into her brightly flushed face.  
  
"W-well, if you aren't tickling me.then what is?" Bulma asked. "Ew! What if it's a rat?!" she shrieked, quickly sliding out from under the Saiyan and coming to sit in front of him.  
  
Vegeta lowered himself onto his hands and knees, warily looking between his limbs to try and spot the culprit. What he saw there shocked him.  
  
"What the hell?" he crowed, suddenly sitting on his haunches with a furry, black-brown tail clasped in his hands.  
  
"V-Vegeta? Does that belong to you?" ventured Bulma timidly, reaching out a hand to stroke the tail's thick fur. A low, provocative growl emanating from the Saiyan's mouth answered the question for her. "It is, but how did it grow back?"  
  
Vegeta was silent, searching his brain for the response to Bulma's question.  
  
"How could it grow back? On Namek, you were put into the Isolation Chamber to be healed, right? So how come it didn't grow back then? Why now?" demanded the human.  
  
"Because." Vegeta started, realization dawning on him. He lifted his eyes to meet Bulma's, and she noticed a mischievous glint in them. "A Saiyan's tail only grows back when he or she is extremely excited." he finally replied. "And this little development means that tonight is going to be much more exhilarating than I had originally planned.both for you and for me."  
  
The woman heard the implication in Vegeta's voice and smiled coyly, knowing full well what he meant. As the Saiyan began to crawl over her again, Bulma caught his tail and began to lightly pet its surprisingly soft coat. Another groan of longing exited Vegeta's throat as he reclaimed Bulma's swollen lips with his. The human was about to release his tail to lock her arms about the prince's neck when she discovered that it had wrapped its fuzzy self around her wrist. Left without a choice, Bulma stroked the tail ineptly with one hand and drew Vegeta's head ever closer with the other.  
  
The only point at which they separated their lips was when Vegeta paused to remove his and her clothing, careful not to rip the already delicate fabric of Bulma's ruined gown. His most difficult item to get rid of on both of them was the increasingly bothersome belts. But his nimble fingers eventually found their clasps and he triumphantly removed the gaudy decorations. Freed at last from the bothersome articles, the couple again met lip-to-lip, relaxing in the comforting grip of each other's arms.  
  
**All righty folks, now's the time to break out those dirty little imaginations! Enjoy working up your own ideas of what is to happen next, my hentai readers!**  
  
* * * * * Dawn had finally arrived when the sun of Kraston slowly clambered up from its sleeping hideaway situated beyond the mountains. Its stunning beauty and comforting warmth went unnoticed by the occupants of a nearby cave. Inside the hollowed-out boulder slept two intertwined figures, cuddled together and seemingly undisturbed by the light shining down upon their sweat-drenched faces. After boldly forcing its glistening rays through the couple's eyelids for almost an hour, the enormous star was at last rewarded for its patience by a slight stirring from the unclothed Saiyan male.  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes slowly, quickly blinded by the bright light falling on him from the sky. He attempted to put an arm out in an effort to block the piercing rays, but found that the small Earthling hugging him prevented any and all movement of his limbs. Her legs were wrapped and clasped tightly around his and her arms held his ebony head near, so that their foreheads were almost touching. He in turn was holding her surprisingly close, with his arms about her waist and his legs clinging securely to the backs of hers. The position wasn't uncomfortable, but he realized humorously that he had apparently lost all feeling in his right arm.  
  
Ignoring the tingling sensation that had not bothered him until his awakening, Vegeta gazed into the face of his companion, his mate. Her oceanic locks were strewn about her head, giving her a soft but thin pillow. Some of the hair fell across her face, draping over her cheeks and forehead with their unusual color. The aqua hues strongly contrasted to the creamy skin that barely hinted the existence of a long-gone tan. As gently as he could, he lifted his left arm from its position across Bulma's shoulders and raised it to softly whisk away the hairs from her face, kissing her full on the lips before pulling away, watching as she gradually came awake. The woman smiled dreamily as Vegeta's face came into focus.  
  
"Just the person I wanted to awake to." she sighed happily, nuzzling the curve of his neck.  
  
"I was going to say the same, until I woke to find an Earth wench at my side." teased the prince.  
  
"Nothing you could possibly say can upset me today, Vegeta. I'm in far too good of a mood." rebuffed Bulma gently, flicking his nose playfully.  
  
"Too bad, harassing you is the highlight of my days." replied Vegeta, rolling her off his arm and sitting up to massage blood into his depleted veins.  
  
"Guess you'll have to live with it." Bulma stated, also sitting up, glancing quickly at her partner's exquisite body.  
  
"Feel free to look all you want." prodded Vegeta slyly. "Kami knows I will."  
  
As if to prove his point, Vegeta halted his rubbing and looked the woman over from head to foot in satisfaction. Feeling somewhat violated for no particular reason, Bulma blushed red and did her best to cover up her exposed body, sitting sideways and folding her arms across her breasts. Vegeta's face darkened in visible disappointment.  
  
"You've nothing to be ashamed of." he said seriously. "Though I may never say it again, you are a truly beautiful woman."  
  
"Thank you kindly, but I already know it. I don't think I have to remind you of your glorious self." replied Bulma with a wink, staring avidly at her favorite part of him.his smooth, hairless, heavily muscled chest.  
  
"Nope." replied the Saiyan, standing up in front of her proudly.  
  
Bulma quirked an eyebrow at his brazen move, and followed it in kind, shyly removing her hands and standing before him. "I'm not one to be outdone by a stupid monkey." she growled playfully. "Everyone can see I'm ten times better than you."  
  
"Oh really? Says who?" demanded Vegeta.  
  
"Says every man I've ever been with." shot back the woman, realizing her mistake before the words finished leaving her mouth.  
  
"What?" asked Vegeta, his voice nearly a whisper.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, I didn't mean it like that! What I meant was-"  
  
"You meant what you said." cut in the Saiyan sharply, all mirth gone from his eyes, leaving simply a steely glare that chilled Bulma to the bone.  
  
"Vegeta, let me explain! Please!" pleaded Bulma desperately.  
  
"NO!" shouted the prince, startling her. "You've said quite enough! I'll not listen to anymore lies!"  
  
Bulma didn't have time to reply as he ran stark-naked out of the cave and into the woods. He was gone in a matter of seconds, an angrily twitching tail being the last she saw of him.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma called, grabbing her dress and covering herself as she stumbled quickly to the entrance of the cave. "Vegeta wait! Please come back!"  
  
But the Saiyan was out of hearing distance, not that he would have responded if he were able to hear her cries. Dejected, Bulma trudged back into the cave, already knowing that the one careless slip of her tongue had ruined the delicate relationship she had so meticulously erected between her and the prince. Too much damage had been done, and she was the cause. The emotional strain was simply unbearable, and she sank hopelessly to the ground, crying silent tears of remorse.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ungo glanced up at the screen, smiling wickedly at the charts.  
  
"She's very upset." he observed quietly. "Now's the time to move."  
  
The doctor turned to the male behind him. "You know what has to be done. Get the girl and bring her to me."  
  
The shadowed being nodded in affirmation, bowing and exiting the mutant's company.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vegeta slowed his pace to a haughty gait, pounding his feet deep into the ground with every angry step he took. His fury knew no outlet, and his ebony eyes burned with a familiar hatred. She had lied to him. She told him she was chaste, innocent, untouched. And like a fool he had believed her every word. He should have known better. Bulma was wild, a free- spirit. In all of her travelings it was highly unlikely that she had never once found a man worthy to share her body and her bed in the ancient art of intimacy. There was no way she could have kept her sheer perfection hidden from the world for all these years. Every man who laid eyes on her most likely imagined what it would be like to wake up above her at one time or another. His stomach sinking deeper, Vegeta didn't want to imagine the dozens of filthy hands that had caressed her smooth, creamy skin, the millions of lusty men who had satisfied themselves within the unfathomable depths of her body. And yet the images flooded his mind, enraging him even more and tearing him apart from the inside. He should never have allowed himself to succumb to her feminine charms, to so eagerly fall into her open arms and kiss her sweet mouth, to find blissful pleasure in simply holding her close to him. As with everything else he had ever allowed himself to become fond of, she had betrayed him. Told him lies to woo him and render him helpless. She knew what she was doing, she was most likely an experienced seductress, so easily luring him into her arms and ripping out his heart as she had. Deep inside, the rational part of Vegeta knew he was making too much of this, that it was his exaggeration and not Bulma's words that were upsetting him so. But what reason had he to be rational, when the only one he cared for had wounded him so severely?  
  
* * * * *  
  
The woman walked through the forest with a heavy heart. Her mother had always warned her to think about what she had to say carefully or suffer serious consequences, and this catastrophe only served to strengthen that sage advice.  
  
Almost an hour had passed since Vegeta ran off. Bulma had cried and cried until her tears dried up and her voice was hoarse. She finally gathered herself together enough to get dressed and collect the Saiyan's clothing into a neat pile within her arms. In her distress, the human neglected assembling the belts that lay discarded in a darkened corner. Their apparent symbolism of a union merely twisted her heart into an even bigger knot. Inhaling the musky scent of Vegeta's tunic, she stumbled into the trees and began walking. She had no idea where she could find the fuming man, and had no way to contact him. In his rage, Vegeta had apparently locked up the mental link between the two without even realizing it. Her heart tightened even more painfully as she recalled the broken look on Vegeta's face. Her words had cut him deeper than any weapon could, and she had let them fall so callously out, not bothering to consider that he might misinterpret their meaning.  
  
She hadn't lied about her virginity, as Vegeta most certainly thought. What she meant was that she had done.things. Wet t-shirt contests, skinny dipping, stripping drunkenly.they were her meaning. In her early twenties, she had been a regular party girl, doing lap dances and parading around in nothing but a string bikini most of the time. And each chance a man such as Yamcha had, he would pull her lithe form to him and compliment her on it. Every guy she had ever been with, as in dated or met, said she had the perfect body. She never meant for the words to come out and hint at a sexual meaning. And Kami knew that the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Vegeta so badly. She had just naturally assumed he'd know what she was talking about. But then, he wasn't from Earth, so he didn't know of the double meanings employed to nearly every innocent or not statement.  
  
Bulma sighed. It was one thing that she had mistakenly worded her sentence, but it was quite another that her so-called "prince" was so eager to believe she had deceived him. Had he no faith in her? She didn't say the words to be cruel; she had merely been answering his question. From that moment on, Bulma vowed never to speak again, not that that was even remotely possible for a Chatty Cathy such as herself. If only she could learn to keep her damn mouth shut!  
  
* * * * *  
  
The tall male swerved about the trees with the skill acquired only by years of relentless and outrageous training methods. His vivid sense of smell had never failed him before, and it apparently wasn't disappointing him now. The woman called Bulma was very near to his position, and his lips trembled as he inhaled her distinctly female scent.  
  
Leaping over a bush, Ty-io found himself right in front of his quarry. His face showed as much shock as hers.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bulma didn't know what to make of the tall figure that suddenly appeared right in front of her. Her first instinct was to run, but as she turned to dart in another direction, dropping the bundle in her arms, the man grabbed her wrist and held her firmly, gently.  
  
"Let go of me!" she commanded, struggling to pull from his grip.  
  
"Please, Bulma, don't run away." requested Ty-io.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" the woman demanded, temporarily stopping her fighting and turning to look at him. She took in an eyeful, and found his appearance to be strangely pleasing.  
  
The man before her had the most golden hair she had ever seen. It was cut short and stopped just above his ears. He was as tall as a basketball player, she supposed he was nearly 6 ½ foot in height. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green, as bright as the leaves on the trees of Earth. Slowly, her blue orbs swept over his deeply tanned skin and muscular form, and she realized that he appeared to be a human. A green tunic complemented his eyes oh so perfectly, and he wore sturdy brown boots that ended just below his knees. Looking him up and down, Bulma felt as if she recognized him from somewhere.  
  
"D-do I know you?" she murmured.  
  
"You do not." he replied, smiling at her nonetheless.  
  
His perfect, white smile nearly blinded Bulma. And with his hand grasping her in such a careful way, she felt as though she were going to melt into his arms.  
  
"Who are you then?" the woman queried lightly struggling to keep his handsome face in focus.  
  
"My name is Ty-io." he answered lightly, staring deeply into her azure eyes.  
  
"I'm Bulma." she whispered back, she could feel herself falling before she even hit the ground. What was it about this man that made her so lightheaded? True he looked like a god, but. Her train of thought ended as she closed her eyes and surrendered to the impending darkness. Ty-io grinned as he hefted her onto his shoulder and took her back to Ungo.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What have you been up to, Doctor?" asked Celeria, stretching as she walked from Ungo's office, having just awakened from a morning nap.  
  
"I sent out Ty-io." Ungo replied.  
  
Celeria blinked her large eyes quickly. "Ty-io? Do you really think he was necessary?"  
  
"He was. His exhaled breath has the power to knock out any beast." retorted the doctor matter-of-factly. "I had to use him; I needed to get the woman back without Vegeta's realizing it. In case you didn't already hear, my plans have taken a turn for the better. Our little friends had quite the mishap this morning and so it is no longer necessary to avoid capturing them until it is time for the child. Vegeta left the female over an hour ago and doesn't show any intention of returning to her soon. This development makes things so much easier and more promising for me."  
  
"Sure thing, you're the boss." Celeria said with a shrug. She bent over and lightly kissed the repulsive man before taking a seat in one of the chairs, punching in a command and watching as the computer did its work. "But I still say it's a bad idea." she finally added.  
  
"Your opinion on the matter is not relevant." spat back Ungo bitterly.  
  
"Suit yourself." the Saiyan female said with another shrug.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vegeta was walking through the forest now. He was no longer stomping or trudging angrily, all of his anger had slowly dissipated with the passing of time. The stoic prince now only felt pain and anguish at his supposed mate's betrayal. How could she do this to him? Did she have no idea that she had ripped out his beating heart and crushed it before his very eyes? He had given himself wholly to her, and had in turn learned that she was not being truthful towards him. It was too late to take back all that they had done together. With the pain he was feeling right now, his mind had subconsciously severed the telepathic link between the two of them, possibly forever. He still couldn't live without her, of this he was certain. They would find a way back to Earth, he would leave to train and gradually force himself to be able to survive, even if not fully, without her. This was the last time he would ever let some measly human woman hinder his progress. She wasn't worth his dreams, and he had already given her all she was going to get from him. If only he could convince himself of that same thing.if only.  
  
The Saiyan halted suddenly. He could smell Bulma's sweat hanging in the air. It was somewhat stale, but that didn't prevent it from permeating his senses. Had she somehow managed to get ahead of him? Or was he going in a circle? Vegeta sniffed the air again, and smelled something else. It was a chemical, one whiff of it and he began to get slightly dizzy. Some other creature had passed through here with the woman.  
  
The prince turned and followed the scent, watching as the trees thinned and the small Yangh settlement came into sight. Crouching behind a tree, Vegeta surveyed the area, surprised that no one was around. His eyes darted from one small structure to the next, deliberately passing over the bright-white pyramid standing at the very center of the village. Finally, he set his sights on the temple he and Bulma had been escorted to earlier, during that weird ceremony thing. He watched as a small crowd of jackal- faced Yangh slowly made their way into the gothic building. Switching his senses back onto the smell of Bulma, Vegeta managed to pin-point her location as being once again inside the Main Lab.  
  
Sighing, Vegeta sullenly wondered how many times that woman would be drawn to the damned building before they finally found a way home. He was about to step out from his hiding place when he realized he was still completely nude. Normally this wouldn't bother him, but he was determined not to walk into the settlement without the proper coverings. An opportunity to remedy his predicament came along when a solitary, brown-furred Yangh male passed by his tree. Waiting until the alien was a good distance away; Vegeta quietly crept up to the man and landed a powerful jump-kick to his head, knocking the beast out. Not wasting any time, the Saiyan Prince stripped the clothing from his victim and quickly dressed himself. The gray tunic and white undershirt fit Vegeta surprisingly well. Satisfied with his stolen attire, Vegeta stealthily made his way between the buildings and towards the pyramid.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bulma slowly came awake, the first thing she noticed being the startlingly handsome man from the forest. He was standing above her and Bulma realized with a groan that she was strapped down to some sort of table. She lifted her head a bit and saw Ungo bent over and examining her most intimate place. The doctor had an electronic checklist of sorts and every few moments he would straighten a bit and mark something off.  
  
"Get the hell away from there, Mister." commanded Bulma in her most intimidating tone, her rage apparent in her voice.  
  
"Now, now, Miss Briefs, I promise not to hurt you. I am merely making sure that everything is all right." soothed the doctor, but Bulma was too angry to listen to his affectionate and strangely endearing words.  
  
"I said back off." she ground out.  
  
"Hmm." mused Ungo to himself, he obligingly moved away from his spot and up to her head, staring interestedly into her eyes. "Tell me, Miss Briefs, how long do you suppose it will be until your conception?"  
  
"What?" Bulma asked, disbelief in her voice. "How did you-?"  
  
But Doctor Ungo cut her off, "My dear, I am no sloth when it comes to biology. And it only takes once for a female to become with child. But as to the question you most undoubtedly want answered right now, your little ear cuff was how I knew of your.how you say...activities with the Saiyan, Vegeta."  
  
"It may only take once, but it is highly unlikely that a few hours could get me pregnant." she growled angrily.  
  
"Bulma, please, I answered your question, now be a good girl and answer mine. How long do you suppose it will take before you are, without a doubt, pregnant?"  
  
"I thought you were keeping tabs on me. If you were, then you'd know that a test has to be done to know for sure. Then a doctor has to be called in to confirm it. And it takes at least 24 hours before anything can be said for certain." the woman grudgingly replied. "But if you were a good doctor, you'd already know that."  
  
Ignoring her insult, Doctor Ungo turned to his companion. "Ty-io, remove the straps and see to it that she's made comfortable for the evening. We'll continue our research later tonight."  
  
The other man nodded and began unbuckling Bulma's restraints. Ungo moved away in anticipation of the release of Bulma's anger in the form of physical violence, and wasn't disappointed by her feisty kick in his general direction. After the woman was completely freed from her thick bindings, she sat up on the table and rubbed her sore limbs. Ty-io offered her a hand down, but she slapped it away and jumped to the ground. Planning to make a run for it, her idea was foiled by the large fist that grabbed onto her elbow, lightly pulling her towards a room across from a massive computer screen. She gave Ungo her most bitter of glares before being gently pushed into the quarters and watching the door slide and lock behind her.  
  
"Why did you not just use the IKU to speed up the process?" asked Ty-io, the first time he had spoken all day.  
  
"Because, my friend, human anatomy is extremely complicated, there are many factors that could inhibit pregnancy. I would have sped up the conception if I had more information regarding her species, but I'm afraid we'll just have to be patient, it's better than taking such an extreme risk. Once I am sure that a child is growing inside her, I will use the machine to develop the infant more quickly. Humans have a pregnancy that lasts 10 months*, if my memory serves me, I will simply use the IKU to whisk her through the three trimesters necessary and the child will be with us in less than a month.providing that all goes as planned."  
  
Satisfied with the doctor's answer, Ty-io bowed and made his way over to a couch, sitting down on it and closing his eyes to meditate.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bulma sat down in a chair, one of the only pieces of furniture available to her in the room. For a while she had thought about screaming and pounding on the door, demanding to be let out, but bruising her fists and wearing thin her voice just didn't seem all that appealing to her. So instead, she settled on being quiet and behaving.  
  
The woman draped a hand across her flat belly, mildly wondering if she was indeed carrying Vegeta's child. Wouldn't that shock the arrogant man. Vaguely, she wondered how he'd react, would he be happy? Angry? Would he blame it all on her? Abandon her? Deny he was the father? The last one was by far the worse. It was one thing to shrug off the mother, but an innocent baby too? She hoped like hell Vegeta wasn't like that, such abandonment could only cause the child severe emotional anguish. Why was she even bothering herself with such thoughts? She wasn't pregnant; there was no way that one night of passion could lead to the endless responsibilities of parenthood. And if she did become pregnant, she knew what she had to do. There was no way she could raise an illegitimate infant, and a Saiyan infant nonetheless, she had an image to keep up as the heiress of Capsule Corp. Her parents would disown her if it came to pass that she was pregnant.  
  
Shaking her head to rid herself of the unpleasant thoughts, Bulma attempted to shift her attention to another subject. The only one that came to mind was Vegeta. Not wanting to move herself to tears for a second time that day, she closed her eyes and begged for slumber. She was granted her wish, but it was a light, dreamless sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
(Earth)  
  
"Naiyah, I'm sorry babe, but it's got to end. Bulma's coming back soon and I've decided that I'm gonna marry her." stated Yamcha over the phone.  
  
"You can't mean that, Yammy. You know you love me too much to stay away for very long." pointed out the woman angrily.  
  
"Sorry Naiyah, but I've gotta go, there's someone on the other line." Yamcha said.  
  
"Fine! But don't come crawling back to me when that bitch dumps you!" shouted the woman before slamming down the phone.  
  
Yamcha sighed and clicked onto his second line, "Hello? Chica? It's Yamcha. Sorry, but I'm breakin' up with you, sweetheart."  
  
"Okay!" giggled the girlish voice on the other end. "I'll miss you, Love Machine!"  
  
"I've got another call. Talk to you later." the scarred human hit another button on his phone, switching to the final caller. "Shasta, Shasta, Shasta." he murmured.  
  
"Yeah, ChaCha? You wanted to tell me something?" purred the female.  
  
"Yes, I'm gonna ask Bulma to marry me, but you'll still hang around for me, won't you? I may need an occasional distraction, I hear married life can be hard."  
  
"Of course I will, Yamcha. With all the money that girl has, it will be like you're the king and I'm your mistress!" squealed Shasta all too eagerly.  
  
"Yep, that's what I'm hoping for, Doll. As much as I'd love to talk to you for even longer, I've got a baseball game today, will you come see me play?" asked Yamcha.  
  
"Sure thing, Sweetie, I'll clear my schedule!"  
  
"Great. It's at Yuki Stadium. See ya soon." Yamcha said, hanging up the telephone. 'That was all too easy.' he thought. 'Soon I'll be sitting in the lap of luxury with nothing stopping me from getting what I want. It will be perfect.just perfect.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
**A/N: That's the end of Chapter 24. And 25 will be out as soon as I can write it. I hope this one was at least decently long, cuz Lord knows I tried to make it so. I'm really sorry for the long delay, but as you all know, it was my computer's fault. Oh, and the little * by the "ten months" piece was just there so that you would understand that I recently took a Child Development course at my high school and learned the interesting fact that it takes 10 months, not 9, before a woman gives birth. I just didn't want anyone to yell at me for that.  
  
Anyway, I had some things I wanted to say, remember? So here it goes:  
  
I want to thank everyone who has been so nice when reviewing my story; it makes me feel good that you guys don't hate me for taking so long in updating. That's why I worked so hard to make this chapter a good and long one (it is exactly 10 pages in size 10 font on my computer). Thanks for your continued patience!  
  
Recently, I read a really good book by Madeline Baker called Comanche Flame. The reason I'm mentioning it is because I noticed that when reading it, the characters and situation reminded me a lot about the entire Bulma/Vegeta relationship dilemma. Call me crazy, but you should read it and find out for yourself. It takes place in the early 1800s and is all about an Indian outlaw who meets an Eastern beauty, rescues her, then battles his growing feelings towards her as she does the same with her feelings of him. He's wild, hotheaded, a murderer, and total babe while she is beautiful, prim, and proper - - raised "right." They're from two different worlds but somehow they find that they are perfect together. Does it sound at all familiar? The book is quite long, my summary doesn't even cover a fifth of what happens in it, and it is in the romantic genre. If anyone's looking for a good read to satisfy them when their computer is out of order, I highly recommend it. I'm not going to be giving regular reading suggestions, but this one has quickly become my favorite love story and it is one of those books you can't put down no matter how hard you try. Read it if it interests you, and lemme know what'cha think!  
  
In case you couldn't tell, DCT is finally beginning to wind down. I estimate that less that 5 or 6 more chapters will be written before I end it with the epilogue. But before you tell me that it's "about time" or that I haven't written enough, I wanna just say that I have already decided precisely how to finish it, and still let its outlandishness fit neatly into the regular DBZ timeline. So, since I know what the end is gonna be like, and I know what I want to happen before then, delays in future updating shouldn't be too long or many in number.  
  
The final one, I got my first flame a few weeks ago. Luckily for me, all the girl complained about was that my story was a "cheesy comedy." I laughed when I realized that she probably hadn't gotten through the first few chapters, which I meant to be somewhat odd. If you'll all recall, I said at the beginning of Chapter 5 that "this is where the REAL plot begins." So to Deborah, thank you for your input and next time, don't be so scared about signing anonymously, I promise that I'm not going to have anyone hunt you down and skin you for your comment. You were merely being truthful, and I am just happy that your complaint was so minor. Sad to say, it affected me about as much as a fly landing on my head.  
  
Okay, my ramblings are done. Thank you for staying to read them for this long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will come back to read more. Domo arigatou to EVERYONE!!!** 


	25. ShowDown and Success

**Chapter 25: Show-Down and Success...**

Vegeta sat quietly in his hiding place, a group of bushes just outside the Main Lab, as he waited for an opportunity to sneak into the building. Unfortunately for him, however, it seemed that any comings and goings of the lab were temporarily cancelled. All of the Yangh appeared to be attending some religious ceremony at the settlement's temple and everyone else who might have reason to enter already had. Needless to say, the Saiyan was getting extremely impatient. 

After debating the sanity of simply blasting his way into the goddamn building for a thorough twenty minutes or more, Vegeta was finally rewarded for his waiting when a young Yangh female with fine-boned canine features approached the entrance. After the woman had cautiously whispered the required password into the device next the door, the gate opened and admitted her entrance. Seizing the chance, Vegeta slunk quickly inside the pyramid before the opening snapped shut again.

Glancing around cautiously, the Saiyan immediately sought out refuge behind one of the enormous computers that lined the walls of the lab. Out of sight, he set about coming up with a plan of getting out of the building and off the planet; with Bulma in tow, of course. However, being a Saiyan, the intricate details of planning an escape did not come easy for him. Closing his eyes, Vegeta imagined his scenario of events: a bloody battle, with him standing gloriously over the corpses of his fallen enemies. The woman was there of course, hovering in a corner and admiring his handiwork...not that he needed her approval or anything. Opening his ebony orbs, Vegeta stared angrily ahead of him. It was not sensible that he should think Bulma would commend of anything he did. She had lied to him, and he didn't need her praise. She had told him many times what a ruthless, cold-blooded, horrible man he was and it was highly unlikely that she would be pleased with his coming to rescue her via bloodying up the place. 

Growling in frustration, Vegeta realized that he couldn't just leave the planet and forget about the woman. Despite his fondest wishes to the contrary, the fact remained that she was as big a part of him as his Saiyan heritage, and he would fight to the death to defend either of them. Sighing in resolution, Vegeta reopened his mind to Bulma, hoping he would be able to locate her in the large building. 

* * * * *

Bulma started awake. Could it be? Had she felt…him? It had been but a twinge of recognition, but she had. Sitting up straight, Bulma strained her mind's ear to hear the whispered, almost incoherent words that traveled into her head.

**Woman…dammit, woman, can you hear me?!** came the Saiyan's characteristically angry voice.

**Oh, Kami-Sama, Vegeta! I didn't think you'd ever speak to me again!** replied Bulma's flustered mental voice.

Ignoring her statement, Vegeta continued, **Woman, where are you?**

**I-I...I don't know.** she admitted. **It's some small room, off to one side of the lab...I'm not sure, really.**

When Bulma heard Vegeta's next response, nothing short of an angry growl, she winced. **I-I-I'm sorry, Vegeta...I wish I could tell you more.**

**I'll find you, eventually.** he ground back coldly.

**Please hurry! I'm scared, Vegeta, Ungo keeps talking about some thing called the "IKU" and-** cutting herself off, Bulma realized that Vegeta probably didn't know about Ungo's suspicions regarding her possible pregnancy.

**And?** he demanded.

**Nothing, just hurry.**

**Fine.**

Sighing, Bulma rested her head against the back of the chair, hoping against hope that he would arrive soon. Getting up, she began pacing back and forth across the small room, trying to pass whatever time it took for the Saiyan to arrive.

* * * * *

Ungo stared irritably at the computer screen before him. The information he was being sent just didn't make any sense! Sighing, he shifted his attention back over to the data being continuously sent by Bulma's ear clip. Frowning, he noticed the sudden jump in her mental activity with agitated interest.

"Dammit..." he muttered. "I had hoped we would have more time before our guest arrived."

"Something the matter?" asked Ty-io's deep voice, his form materializing from beside one of the machines.

"Something's always the matter." grumbled the doctor. "I swear, there is no creature more stubborn in this universe than a Saiyan...except a human, of course."

Nodding, Ty-io began striding across the way to the room containing the human woman. "I'll take care of her, Doctor."

Waving a shriveled hand in consent, Ungo returned his attention to the chip he had implanted in the inside of Bulma's inner thigh, trying to once again comprehend the confusing data.

"Why?!" he cried angrily, slamming his fist on the keyboard before him. "WHY, DAMMIT?!"

* * * * *

Vegeta's body shot to attention when he heard Ungo's howl echoing through the building. Chuckling softly and shaking his head, the Saiyan continued on his trek; making sure to stay out of sight and to be as quiet as possible.

Though sneaking around to avoid confrontation was definitely NOT in his nature, the Saiyan found that keeping himself well-hidden was probably a good plan; that way, he could creep up and surprise Ungo and his minions, get the woman, and be off of the damn planet in no time. Not that he would have minded a little tango with the "good doctor" and a bit of a skirmish with the Saiyan bitch who claimed to be his mother.

Frowning, Vegeta couldn't help but wonder if the woman was really his mother, and if she was telling the truth about his father. After all, he had never actually known much about his mother, it was an issue that King Vegeta had never really gone into detail with his son. So, there was always the possibility of truth in her disturbing words...

Shaking his head of the unpleasant thoughts, Vegeta instead focused on the objective at hand, glancing up in time to see the tall blonde humanoid he had scented earlier stride into one of the rooms. Snarling lightly, the Saiyan realized that a quick and clean getaway was no longer possible; that room contained Bulma, he could feel her ki-force pulsing from within it, along with the formidable stranger's. 

Whipping his brown tail around in discontent, Vegeta growled and stepped out of his hiding spot, in plain view of the doctor should he happen to look up. But Ungo didn't, his eyes glued to the infuriating information that was being displayed across his computer screen. Even though the disgusting alien paid him no heed, there was one figure to step forward and greet her son.

"Vegeta, _Darling, it's so nice to see you again!" cooed Celeria, her eyes flashing brilliantly in the artificial lighting. Turning her head over her shoulder, yet keeping her optics trained the prince, the seductress called to her bonded, "Ungo, Sweetie, may I play with the boy for a bit?"_

Ungo simply waved a hand in permission, far too preoccupied in punching various keys on his computer.

"Thank you, Dear," said Celeria, her voice sickeningly sweet. Turning to fully face the Saiyan who was her son, the woman sank into a fighting stance, laughing in anticipation, "This will be fun."

Vegeta wasn't even prepared for the sudden attack she launched on him, but a sudden sharp pain in his gut told him all he needed to know about her speed and strength.

"You'll...pay...for...that, BITCH!" he gasped, screaming at the top of his lungs and beginning to let fly his own fists at her form.

The Saiyan mistress dodged him easily, phasing in and out of view; and irritating Vegeta to no end.

"STAY STILL AND FIGHT ME, DAMMIT!" he demanded swinging with a determination to hit her smirking face.

His punch narrowly missed her, and she gave a pleased grin as she caught him in his unguarded stomach once more. The Saiyan fell to the floor, wheezing for breath and wiping his bleeding mouth, a disgusted look marring his face

* * * * * 

Bulma doubled over, spewing a fair amount of blood all over the floor as excruciating pain suddenly swept through her torso. Ty-io was standing over her, a triumphant smile crossing his face as she stayed buckled over, panting wildly and unconsciously crying.

"Hurts, doesn't it, My Sweet?" he asked, forcing her to her feet none-too-gently.

Bulma was still bent over some, but she looked up at his words, glaring vehemently at his handsome face. Pulling back her head, she readied to spit at him, but was quickly knocked back to the ground, writhing and screaming in pain.

"Ah yes...the 'pleasures' of bondage," he chided, trying to pull her upright again.

The woman released an ear-shattering shriek, unable to work the necessary muscles to stand. Where was this pain coming from?

* * * * *

Vegeta's body became rigid as he heard the woman's anguished sounds, his eyes narrowing at his mother.

"What in Kami's name are you doing to her, dammit?!" he demanded, lunging for the Saiyaness.

Celeria easily dodged her son's onslaught, catching him by the tail as he flew past.

"Oh, you poor boy! _We are not doing a single thing to your little onna...you are," she replied, an evil glint shining in her dark eyes._

Vegeta gave her a confused look, and she yanked roughly on his tail, making him yelp in pain. While his voice was being exercised, he heard another, more pained one join it...Bulma's. He cursed himself lightly, flipping over and somehow managing to kick away from his mother's grip. Hovering above the floor, the Saiyan prince regarded Celeria with a hatred flaming in his ebony eyes that was even more powerful than the one he held for Kakarot. So that was why she was so willing to fight him, because she knew that by hurting him he would unconsciously be causing Bulma pain. She played a dirty, dangerous game...which she'd soon find out was not the wisest thing to do with him....

* * * * *

Unbeknownst to both of the feuding Saiyans, Ungo was watching his computer screen with increased excitement. At last, he was getting the results he wanted! The IKU was beginning to kick in! The doctor looked over at the sealed room that held Bulma, his eyes lovingly regarding a small switch-pad located near the door. Ty-io had flipped it when he entered the room, ordered by Ungo to turn on the machine that would increase fetal development by thirty percent....

* * * * *

Vegeta propelled himself at his mother, feet-first. She lifted her arms to block his attack, but was surprised when he phased out and reappeared behind her, knocking her in the back of the neck with his elbow. She began falling forward, but was sent back upright by the prince's knee driving into her stomach.

"You'll pay for taking me on, Bitch!" he howled, raising his joined fists to bring another attack down on her back.

Celeria disappeared from beneath the Saiyan, suddenly reappearing and sending a driving kick to his head from behind. Vegeta growled, moving his cranium out of the way to avoid the brunt of the blow, but still being uncomfortably grazed by her heeled boot. He swung around with his fist, hitting nothing but air as she phased out once again. The seductress soon made her location known, turning up in front of him and landing another powerful blow to his stomach. Vegeta felt some of his ribs crack under her attack, but sucked up the pain even as he heard Bulma's anguished cries. The Saiyan then launched his own fist at Celeria, knocking her on the side of the jaw as she moved to get out of the way.

"You're going to have to do a helluva lot better if you wish to beat me, Son," she taunted, rubbing her jaw and soaring gracefully up into the air.

Vegeta grit his teeth and followed her swiftly, barreling straight at her with his powerful arms protecting his face. Again, he hit thin air, Celeria having already phased out and appeared in another area of the room. The Saiyan prince sensed her next attack even before she had called out its name and launched it, quite shocked that she knew how to control ki.

"Claws of the Femora's Rage!" she cried, swiping all ten of her fingers through the air and sending nearly a dozen diagonal columns of powerful energy streaks at the prince.

Vegeta knew he wouldn't be able dodge a single one of the numerous ki strikes; and so he could only brace himself for the intense pain he knew was coming. Celeria's attack didn't disappoint him. But, even over his own painful yowl, Vegeta clearly made out the sound of Bulma's fearful shrieks...his heart leaping into his throat at their tortured sound. He closed his eyes and forced his own mouth shut, struggling to contact the woman and soothe her by using their mental link.

* * * * *

Bulma screamed again and again, arching her back against the floor. It felt like she was being torn to pieces! She spewed up bile, turning her head to the side to avoid choking on it. Her eyes watered and she screeched another time, the pain unbearable and unending. But somehow, through all of the anguish she was enduring, she could not seem to black out into the blissful, unfeeling, comforting indifference of a faint. She sobbed desperately and screamed once more, her fingers frantically clutching for something...anything to help ease her tortured state. Suddenly, Bulma's mind became cloudy, and a welcoming fog seemed to surround her consciousness, easing some of the pain.

**Woman...** called Vegeta's voice, his own tone strained, **Bulma...can you hear me?**

**Oh Kami-Sama Vegeta!** Bulma cried, blinking away her tears as her body trembled in relief, **What the hell is happening to me? This pain...it...it won't quit!**

**I know, you're feeling what I'm feeling.** he replied, his anger very clear, **It's the goddamned bond, Onna...you feel what I feel, hear what I think; remember?**

Bulma bit her lip to keep from crying out again, answering, **Of course I remember; but Vegeta...it hurts so much! How can you stand it?!**

She saw a mental picture of him shaking his head before she heard his voice, **My body's stronger than yours, that's how. At this rate though, I'm not sure if you'll be able to surv-**

The link was abruptly broken, and Bulma was left feeling bereft and alone...the pain that Vegeta had somehow managed to lessen through their bond swiftly coming back in full force. Bulma cried out yet again as an even more powerful blast of torture rent her delicate human body.

* * * * *

Vegeta groaned painfully as Celeria came shooting straight at him and launched a single ki attack at his limp form at close range, scorching away his clothing and burning his heavily muscled chest. He needed to get up...had to. If he lay here and simply take the pain, Bulma would be dead in no time. Her body wasn't meant to endure this kind of anguish...it was too soft, supple, sweet, unmarred... He shook his head madly, trying to get his thoughts back on track. The Saiyan couldn't think such thoughts now, not at such a critical moment. Vegeta leapt up from the floor, facing the seductress with a face that clearly stated, 'You're Dead.' The woman simply laughed, throwing her head back and mocking him with her gleeful sound. The prince took the opportunity, barreling at her yet again, phasing out just short of hitting her and appearing behind her floating form. Gathering his energy, Vegeta braced himself to commence his signature move, wondering if he possessed enough ki power to call upon it.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" he cried, sending the giant wave of energy right at Celeria.

The Saiyaness simply turned around, a smug smirk crossing her lips as the size of the ki quickly shrunk when it began approaching her. Vegeta did not have the strength necessary to keep such a mighty attack a formidable size. Swatting the ball away with one of her own, Celeria soared at the prince, head-butting him in the stomach and sending him flying backwards.

Vegeta closed his eyes as the pain she inflicted to his already-injured chest increased, and he allowed himself to fly unguided straight into the ceiling. His spine bent nearly to the breaking point as he hit one of the beams, and the Saiyan heard another one of Bulma's devastated shrieks. The torture of her voice was enough to drive Vegeta mad. She wasn't supposed to be feeling this! It wasn't right! He was trying to protect her, as a mate should; and yet all he succeeded in doing was injuring her further! What was the point of a bond if it merely meant that his mate would die simply because he was injured while fighting?! It would never work out! He was a warrior, fighting was what he did! He couldn't just stop, it was his only driving desire...but if he didn't, the next battle he got into would most certainly kill her; that was, if this one didn't succeed in doing so first. Every last bit of the anger, frustration and pain that rippled through Vegeta's body finally reached the breaking point and he threw back his head and released an animalistic howl.

Celeria stopped laughing immediately when she heard the sound, her eyes widening as her son began glowing with a fierce white aura. It was unlike anything she had ever before seen; both beautiful and fearsome. He exploded with power, destroying the ceiling that he had been rammed into and obliterating most everything else that happened to be within his aura's reach. Electricity began sparking around him and Vegeta screamed again, his voice not one of a solid tune, but of a resounding one...one that almost sounded like an ancient chant.

Taking a breath, the Saiyan prince glared down at the woman who claimed to be his mother. Fear shone on her face as she realized his eyes had changed. Their pupil was gone, leaving in its wake a single turquoise orb that regarded her with intense hatred. A giant wave of power rippled from his body and Vegeta's form flashed and exploded with light. Celeria covered her eyes, not wanting to be blinded by his glowing aura. When she finally managed to look up again, she held a hand to her mouth to cover her gasp. The being slowly floating towards her was not Vegeta anymore. He was a god of golden mane and turquoise optics, of bulging muscles and unforgiving countenance. She couldn't move, stood mesmerized before the beautiful being that landed before her. Finally lowering herself onto one knee, Celeria bowed her head to the breathtaking entity.

"My lord...my king..." she murmured, pounding her chest with a single fist.

"The bitch who birthed me..." hissed the being in the voice of her son, his eyes narrowing as he raised a gloved palm to her forehead, "You die now."

Celeria looked up in fright, her eyes crossing as they encountered his threatening palm, she began stuttering, "B-b-but...had I only known! I swear, M'lord! I wouldn't have... Please no!"

Vegeta smirked cruelly, launching a blast of energy from his hand that completely obliterated the insolent woman's head. Her decapitated body fell to the ground, lifeless and smoking.

Ungo grasped at his chest as sudden pain enveloped his being. Celeria had failed him, she'd died. He looked over at the triumphant prince, faint lines of pain etched across his face. But he wasn't weak. He could survive for a few hours more without his bonded mate. Long enough to finish his work...

The Super Saiyan now looked over at the doctor, his blue orbs shining with hatred. But another yelp of pain from the woman's enclosure alerted him to the more important aspects of the moment. In a flash, Vegeta was standing in the chamber's entry-way, the door having been blasted through by one clean blast from his powerful palm. The sight that he beheld before him was enough to send the energy swirling around him in a vehement torrent of waves...someone else was about to die.

**A/N: OMG...after like four months I finally sit my butt down to write a chapter and it's short as hell! I would love to write more but my family's going camping this weekend and I still gotta pack... I'm so so so so so sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I've been so late with the updates, no excuses this time. I've just had a severe writer's block and have been too lazy to try and fix it. Anyway, as my friend Arabela says (her penname is Bellatrophy and everyone should check out her original work "Tamasine" on FictionPress.net *hint hint*), when you don't know what to write...kill someone! Hope you enjoyed the pathetic and dishonorable end that the bitch Celeria got! *giggles evilly* I know I did! I'm going to try to write more now since it's summer break, but no guarantees on when the next chapter of DCT will come out. I'm almost done with the 6th chappie of BTAC though, so look for that one to pop up sometime soon. Unfortunately, I'm not going to be offering alerts for when I update DCT (seeing as how it's almost over), but I'm still accept requests for people to be put on the alert list for BTAC. Thanks to everyone who's stuck it out with me for all this time...you've been great! R&R and lemme know what'cha think...I'ma thinkin' that I will probably gonna make the next death more gory....*wanders off to pack and call Bella***

**Me: *excitedly* BELLA! I FINALLY POSTED CHAPTER 25 OF DCT!**

**Bella: *angrily* WELL IT'S ABOUT GODDAMN TIME! *mutters***

**Me: *sniffle* You're welcome... NOW UPDATE TAMASINE!**

**Bella: ....**

**Me: *cheerily* So, do ya wanna help me come up with a nice disgusting way to kill-off Ty-io? After all, you're pretty damn good at that!**

**Bella: *indignantly* SHUT UP, BAKA! What's he doin' to Bulma, anyway?**

**Me: *grin* You'll just have to wait and see... ^_~**

**Bella: Whatever...**


	26. For One Thing, For Everything

**_A/N:_  NO!  YOUR EYES DO NOT DECIEVE YOU!  This IS another chapter of DCT!  Can you believe it?  After over a year of no writing, I finally have gotten back into the groove to finish my precious baby!  Thanks to all who have stuck by me for all of this...lack of inspiration.  I'm on Spring Break now and it has become my Spring Break Resolution to write a chapter a day until the story is complete!  Sorry to say...but the ficcie is indeed almost done.  **

**One more thing:  I dunno about the rest of you, but I like some music when reading, so I've put together a little play-list of suggested songs that go with the mood of each section of story (a new section begins at the asterisks *nods*).  If you feel up to it, they're definitely worth a listening to.**

**1)  Story of the Year: Til the Day I Die**

**2)   DDR: A Girl's Heart**

**3)  The Calling: Wherever You Will Go**

**4)  Nickelback: Someday **_or_** Avril Lavigne: I'm With You**

**Lemme**** know if you like this play-list thing, cuz I can do it for the remaining chapters if ya'll want...  This is kind of like my way of inserting a song into a fic without making it the ever-dreaded song-fic!  :-P  Anyway, enjoy, and as always, R&R, please!**

* * * * * 

**Chapter 26:**  For One Thing, For Everything

The blonde alien's head shot up in alarm as the door was blown clear off the wall, his steely green eyes widening as the Super-Saiyan stepped through.  Ty-io's hand released its iron-clad grip on Bulma's chest, sending the woman dropping to the ground, unconscious.  Blood trickled from betwixt her lips, her cerulean eyes bruised and swollen over.  The tall, handsome man rose to his feet, fierce glare plastered upon his countenance as he warily regarded the insanely glowing Vegeta.

"You're too late...it's already been done, _Prince_!" he hissed, tossing his locks and laughing haughtily.

Vegeta's eyes swept down upon the woman's form, growing large in shock.  Her stomach, the area exposed by her gown, was...rippling with energy.  The Saiyan blinked, shaking his head and roaring angrily.  What the hell had they done to her?!

The question was voiced aloud, Vegeta's dark tones echoing with a barely-contained rage.

"What did we do?  Why nothing that should concern you too badly..." replied Ty-io off-handedly.  "Why don't you just leave her here and be on your way?  There's a ship exactly thirty-seven meters from this building...it's pre-programmed to return to your little blue planet, Earth.  You have no further purpose here, Vegeta; it'd be best if you just left now."

With a mocking smirk, the servant of Ungo made a shooing action in Vegeta's direction, as though bidding adieu to some clingy little child.

"She belongs here, Prince," Ty-io added menacingly.  "You do not.  Her destiny is of greater importance than yours...or has my lovely little sister been feeding nonsense to you again?"

The Saiyan's glare was cold and empty, his eyes narrowing dangerously as the fog in his mind began to clear...as he remembered something other than rage and vengeance and the fallen Bulma's perfuming scent.  Sister...a girl...with violet hair, and golden eyes...a young girl...

"Sariah..." Vegeta growled, crouching low to the ground in a fighting stance, his cocky aura beginning to return.  "Yes...I remember.  She's the one who told me to come here...a dream angel, or so she claimed to be.  I'm quite surprised that such a pretty little thing could be related to a beast like you."

Ty-io nodded with a sneer, also defensively lowering himself towards the tile.  "Sariah is a fool.  She believes that by exposing the visions she has of the future, she can avoid their imminent occurrence.  Her beliefs are true to a mild extent, but no more.  Bulma may not succumb to a Yangh nobleman now...but eventually, she will be useless to me!"

"You?!" roared Vegeta, launching himself at the bronzed man as he spoke. "What does any of this have to do with you?!  Ungo's the one who wanted her!"

Ty-io laughed, easily dodging Vegeta's attack and swinging his leg in a high spin to catch the Saiyan's head, scoffing, "You think that Ungo and Incoz were the only ones behind this scheme?  You are truly slow if you think that they could pull off such a feat on their own!"

Vegeta's skull darted below Ty-io's calf, his own leg shooting up in a straight line to block the alien's kick and flip him off-balance. "What hellish nonsense are you speaking of?!"

The blonde man tuck-flipped into the air, leaping out of the ruined doorway and into the main hall of the Lab.  His laughter echoed off the white-washed walls, though he offered no explanation.

In a fury, Vegeta phased out and appeared directly behind Ty-io, catching the man off-guard and jabbing him in the small of his back with a well-placed heel.  Ty-io's head snapped back, his eyes glittering viciously as he somersaulted in mid-air and rounded off the Saiyan's attack with one of his own.  Unlike Vegeta, however, Ty-io pummeled his opponent with both feet.

The Saiyan lifted his arms up instinctively to fend off the onslaught, using the corded muscles beneath his skin to cushion the impact.  Cursing angrily, Vegeta watched for an opening, his coal-black eyes dark and narrowed, unreadable.  It came.  Just as Ty-io was about to pull back his left leg and replace it with his right, the Prince phased out to the side and skull-bashed his opponent.  The other warrior's pupils dilated in confusion and pain, a groan escaping his lips as he fell onto one leg...but Vegeta wasn't done.  
  
His iron-boned knee caught the underside of Ty-io's jaw with a sickening crack, and he slammed his folded fists down onto the alien's spine.  Blood and spittle flew into the air, shortly followed by the servant of Ungo as he was kicked into the opposite wall...merging with the white-wash and plaster.

The prince's chest was heaving in effort as he lifted a hand, wiping the trickle of crimson fluid that trekked down his chin.  The smirk his lips twisted into was arrogantly mocking, his cold turquoise eyes narrowing into dangerous slits as he advanced on the weary alien.

Growling viciously, Vegeta bent down and grabbed Ty-io by the collar of his shirt, yanking him up harshly, the fabric biting into his opponent's neck.

"Now tell me what you did to her?" he commanded, his voice deadly soft as his free hand pointed to Bulma's prone body.

"She's pregnant," Ty-io hissed, coughing up large amounts of blood.  "The...IKU..."

Vegeta flung him to the ground in disgust, wiping his hands upon the thigh of his tunic and grinding the blonde man's head into the floor with his foot.  Ty-io yelped his outrage, turning his skull sideways to avoid facial-damage.

"I've fucked around with you enough, Baka," whispered the Saiyan, lifting a palm and pointing it at Ty-io's back.  "It's time to say our farewells."

"Wait!" cried the brute, coughing painfully again.  "If you kill me, you won't know how to turn off the IKU.  The wench will die from bodily stress if it's not gradually shut down, along with your bastard."

The Super Saiyan flashed with leashed power again, causing his fallen opponent to wince as the magnitude of the prince's level reached his internal sensors.

"Tell me.  Now," Vegeta demanded, his tones boding no argument.  He reinforced the command by increasing the pressure beneath his booted foot, eliciting another outraged bark from the alien.

"Fine!  Fine!  But you'll have to swear not to kill me!" Ty-io bargained, feeling one of his eyeballs slowly being shoved further into its socket.

"No deal, Asshole," grit the Saiyan, summoning a swirling ball of ivory energy into his hand and blasting a hole through the servant's back.  Ty-io couldn't even scream in pain before his eyes glazed over and his body lay permanently limp.

Not long afterwards, Vegeta also crumpled to the earth, losing consciousness.  Maintaining such a form of higher power had drained all of the prince's energy, and he reverted to his normal form once more as he hit the stark-white tile.

* * * * *  

Cerulean eyes opened to the room, blurred and rolling around wildly, struggling to make sense of all the shapes and colors bombarding their retinas.  Bulma groaned and tried to sit up, immediately ceasing in the effort when lightning bolts of pain traveled through her body.  Panic enveloped her being and though she opened her mouth to scream, no sound came out save a modest squeak.

'I'm hurt and I'm paralyzed,' she surmised, taking slow, deep breaths to calm her racing heart.  'And where am I?'

The woman squeezed her eyes shut again, trying to remember what had happened before her collapse.  Nothing registered; nothing save sensory perceptions that seemed from a lifetime ago.  She and Vegeta arguing over the gravity training module...a room with curious faces peeking behind a window...a stunning lavender dress and dark, appraising eyes...calloused fingers softly running along her arms...a rare smile and words she'd always wanted to hear...

Bulma's eyes opened with a gasp, and she again stared avidly around the small room.  It was sparsely furnished and as white as a hospital's lodgings...  Without realizing quite how she did so, the Earthling found herself sitting straight as a rod, sea-blue spheres wide as everything came flooding back.  

Instinctively, her fingers fluttered to her belly as she recalled all the conversations she'd overheard Ungo and Celeria having.  The tips brushed lightly over her bared stomach and froze, drawing her eyes down in relief to see that it was still as flat as ever.  Relief quickly became disgust, however, when she watched her skin ripple like the surface of a lake as her fingers came in contact with it.  What the hell was going on?

"Vegeta..." she breathed, unreasonable fear building in her person as she stumbled to her feet unsteadily.  

Bulma had to hold her head to fight the dizzying wave of nausea that threatened to solidify itself at the abrupt rising.  She braced herself against the doorjamb, resting her forehead upon the cool metal as she sucked in deep, steadying breaths.  When her eyes finally rose from their focus upon the floor, it was to take in the sight of two destroyed male bodies...one with a burnt hole proclaiming his cause of death and another whose body was so bloodied and bruised she felt her throat catch in despair.

"Oh no, Kami, please no..." she whispered, pitching forward and falling to her knees at his side, gently rolling him over and brushing the spiky ebony hair from his fiercely intimidating countenance.  Right now, he looked pale and with features so drawn that he seemed in perpetual pain.  This wasn't her Vegeta...her strong, unbeatable, infallible prince...

"Please...please, Vegeta...  Wake up..." the woman begged, tears biting at her eyes and sliding down her cheeks to drip onto his.  Hesitantly, she brushed them away and rubbed her thumbs lightly across his smooth, unblemished skin.

Sobs clawed their way from her throat, and she bent over his head, cradling it like she would a small child, rocking back and forth as she cried over his silent form.

"Vegeta... Saiyan-no-Ouji..." she called, her voice raspy with emotion.  "My Saiyan-no-Ouji...you've got to wake up...  Kami above, you can't die on me!"

It was then that the pulsing of Bulma's stomach slowed and finally stopped, though the woman noticed not as she wept for her absent lover.  Nor did she see as her belly gradually widened into a heavier paunch, glowing with a strangely ethereal light where Vegeta's body touched hers.

* * * * * 

"Saiyan-no-Ouji...she's never called me that before," Vegeta murmured from a distance away, heaving a sigh that echoed the tragedy of his very soul.

"You never gave her the chance, Prince," the girl-child whispered, placing a pale hand upon the Saiyan's arm.

He laughed emptily, running fingers through his wily mane as his black pools drifted to rest upon Sariah's genteel form.

"I do love her," he said, almost desperately.  It was hopeless...how could he convince this angel of what he himself had always refused to acknowledge?

Sariah smiled sadly, nodding and surprising him with her words, "I know you do, Prince.  It is why you gave your life for hers...and that of your son."

His eyes sparked with prideful interest.  "A son?  She'll bear me a son?"  Another sigh breezed through Vegeta's silvery, semi-translucent form, and he shook his head, "It matters naught, I suppose...for I'll never get to know the boy."

Regretfully, Vegeta glanced back down where his mate sobbed over his broken body.  It'd happened so suddenly, the transformation...he should have realized he would not survive it.  But then, the strain on his body was more than just what he had endured at Ty-io's onslaught...rather, he'd also used the bond between himself and Bulma to keep her from dropping at the pain of forcibly severing the IKU's connection.  He'd suffered his life in her stead.  She should be dead too, he realized, because his spirit had departed and his mortality drained...

"Why-" he began the question, only to be cut off by his companion's reassuring response.

"You live on within her.  Your bond is still there, see the glow?" Sariah pointed out.  "That is your son taking up where you left off.  His life will sustain her, and she will have a connection that rests almost as deep as the one with you.  Mothers and their children naturally are bonded, but hers will be so much stronger...she will feel you through him."

"But I won't feel her..." Vegeta finished, his gaze visibly pained.  

He was empty again.  Inside, there was nothing.  When Bulma's soul had wound itself about his, she was a tangible presence...warm, caring, spirited and defiant.  He'd loved the feeling of her anger, of her indignity, of her happiness.  It was like an aphrodisiac; making him want more of it...more of her.  And now...now he was without the drug that had so sustained and fascinated him.  Now...he was in hell, despite the heavenly presence next to him.

"She needs to leave, before someone finds the Lab in such disarray," Sariah commented, speaking what Vegeta himself had only begun to consider.  His mate was in danger if she stayed there...both her and their child.

"Bulma always claimed she was intelligent, let's just hope that she's smart enough to save her own hide this time," he said crudely, though inside his heart was twisting.  If she didn't go quickly, someone would come upon her and there would be an even greater price to pay...and, this time, he would not be there to save her.

"Bulma, you wicked little wench, get the devil out of there..." he hissed, glancing uneasily around as she continued crying with such absolute vulnerability.  Dammit, if only he could still talk to her through their bond...but that was the job of his son now.  There was nothing he could do, and he felt an utter failure.

"Onna..." Vegeta called faintly, his voice tight and pinched.

* * * * * 

He wasn't waking up.  The stupid, arrogant bastard...  Despite her begging, her humbling...he refused to open his god-damned eyes!  Another wail of despair was ripped from Bulma's throat as she lifted her oceanic pools to rest upon his pale face.  She attempted a laugh, though it was little more than an intermingled choking of sounds and breath.

"You can stop playing now, Baka..." she admonished, his strong features blurring with her tears, "I know you can hear me...you'll stand up any minute now, scowling at me for my womanly sensitivity.  Let's just cut to the chase...wake up, Vegeta.  Wake up and yell at me!  Scream at me!  Call me a witch, a wench...a whore if you must!  Just fucking say something, Vegeta!"

She succumbed again into hopeless sobs, her entire body shaking with the severity of the realization that he was gone...and for good.

"Fine then, be an asshole!" she screamed, standing up suddenly and letting his head fall to the ground with a dull thud.  "See if I care, you prick!  Have fun with your little games, but I'm fucking leaving!"

Bulma crammed a fist into her mouth to quell her whimpering and turned away, running down the hall and to the doors that lead into the building.  Dozens of pure droplets flew from her eyes as quickly as rain from clouds, decorating the space she passed through like glittering crystals suspended in time.  The woman slammed into the doors, smacking her free fist onto them as they refused to yield an exit to her.  She slid down the length of the cool metallic barriers, sobbing even more heavily and wrapping her arms around her knees, burying her face as she continued crying.

So loud was the woman's noise-making that she did not hear the quiet sliding sound as the doors opened up.  It was not until a warm, furry palm touched her arm that she looked up with a start.

"Madame Bulma..." crooned a gray-furred Yangh female.

The Earthling blinked in confusion, wondering who the hell this was and how the hell she knew her name.  Suddenly, realization dawned.  She remembered this woman...

"T-Torpae?" Bulma wheezed.

The bitch smiled gently and nodded, "Yes, Mistress, it is I."

"Wh-What are you doing here?" the woman asked, still startled at her barely-acquaintance's abrupt arrival.

"I am here to escort you to the ship," Torpae said candidly, as though it were the most obvious fact in the world.

"Bu-but...why?" Bulma ventured, horribly confused at the strange turn of events.  

Torpae sighed and knelt next to Bulma, patting her reassuringly, "It is best if those questions are left unasked and unanswered, Mistress."

The Yangh glanced around, her fair brow furrowing in thought.  "Where is the Lord Prince, Madame Bulma?"

Another sob set the woman's body trembling, and she shook her head, unable to speak for a moment.

"He's gone...gone..." Bulma choked finally, her eyes red-rimmed and still spilling tears.  "I tried to wake him up...but he won't come back to me..."

"I am truly sorry, Mistress," Torpae whispered, pulling the other female into a hug.  "But surely you will not leave him here?"

"His body is an empty vessel now...what meant the most is gone," the Earthling rebuked, readily accepting the comforting embrace.

"So you would abandon him upon our planet?" the Yangh asked skeptically.

"N-No...but I don't th-think I can bring myself to...to touch him now..." Bulma murmured, hiccupping on her tears.

"I will carry him," Torpae said firmly, standing up and helping Bulma to her feet as well.  "Stay here, I shall return quickly."

Bulma did as she was commanded, waiting by the open entrance as her 'friend' loped down the hallway and returned several minutes later, toting Vegeta on a make-shift stretcher.  The woman turned away, unable to stand the sight of her lover's limp body.

"I loved him, I truly did...but I don't think I actually realized it until it was too late," she confessed guiltily, feeling her eyes well up again.

"You are wrong," stated the Yangh confidently.  "I could see your affections from the very first day, Mistress.  He loved you as much as he claimed to hate you, perhaps more-so.  Your case was no different.  Love can never come too soon or too late...it always happens at just the right time, though it may not always seem so."

Bulma nodded faintly as she followed Torpae out, wondering if what she said was true.  Could it be possible that she had fallen in love with the arrogant bastard prince without ever knowing it?  Was it obvious to everyone but herself?  Was that what had driven Yamcha to cheating...because he saw through the veil she herself could not?  Because he could sense the depth of her attraction to the Saiyan?  The woman sighed, giving in to the thought that perhaps...maybe, just maybe...she and Vegeta really had loved one another from the onset.  

And maybe, though she feared the consequence for such a fervent hoping, maybe he was the prince that she'd always wished for...

"Vegeta..." she breathed.  "Forgive me for not seeing it sooner.  I wish you could know what I've only just found out.  I wish I could have told you before you left..."

And from somewhere distant, Bulma heard a faint whispering that wrapped her heart in warmth and love.  Closing her eyes, she could almost pretend he was beside her, sighing the words softly into her ear – 

_I know...I, too, have always known, Onna.  And I have always loved you, Chikyuu-no-Hime._

* * * * * 

**_A/N:_  So...love it?  Hate it?  You gotta leave a review so I can find out! :-P  Til next time, folks!  Ja'ne!**


	27. To Be So Unexpected

**Chapter 27:**  To Be So Unexpected...

Their path to the ship was short, although it did not make the essence of traveling any easier.  Bulma couldn't help but be suspicious about the Yangh's sudden change of mind, in turn setting her nerves on edge.  After all, did not these people want a child borne of herself and Vegeta?  Dizzily, Bulma once again dropped her hand to her stomach, gasping as she finally noticed the inexplicable girth.__

She stopped dead in her steps, staring down in disbelief.  But...but she'd only just looked at it no more than ten minutes ago...how could such a thing happen in that short of time?  It was like she'd finished a first trimester in a matter of moments!

"Mistress?" called Torpae, glancing behind herself to the stunned human.

Bulma's eyes rose up sharply, bright in bewilderment.

"Are you alright, Madame Bulma?" asked the other woman, her face drawn in worry.

'Maybe she doesn't know?' the Earthling reasoned in her head.  'Perhaps she thinks that Vegeta and I's coupling was a failure...that nothing is to result.  Is that why she's so eager to escort me off the planet, because I have no use now?'

It made a vague sort of sense, and Bulma was wan to argue with the decisions of fate.  Such being the case, she hastened her pace and came up to the Yangh bitch's side, plastering a faint smile upon her lips.

"I'm fine...I'm just a little overwhelmed by everything," she lied, sighing dramatically to add a believable edge to her words.

It was to her immense relief that Torpae gave her a sympathetic look.  "I understand completely, Mistress.  But if we do not hurry, the High Council will catch you again."

Her words served only to add further confusion to Bulma's mind.  Who was this council?  What interest did they have in her whereabouts?  AND WHY THE HELL WAS TORPAE HELPING HER OUT?!

"Y-Yes...I long to go home," the blue-haired woman answered, gathering some loose material within her arms and holding it up.  She used a pretense of trying to avoid tripping, though in all facts she was nervous about how long her thickened condition would remain unnoticed by her companion.  Thankfully, Torpae did not point out that the lady's gown was torn off just above the knees.

She did not breathe a sigh of relief, however, until the ship came into view, her eyes never beholding anything more welcoming.

_Save a pair of dark obsidian pools devouring you..._ the unbidden thought prodded, casting the Earthling's face into shadow once more.

"Vegeta..."

* * * * *

"Who the hell are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?!" demanded the infuriated Saiyan, raising his hand and slamming a fist down into the marble table.  'Into' was the appropriate word, seeing as how his clenched palm effectively broke the surface area and slipped down into a crater wrought by its violence.

The graying giant shook his head helplessly, scowling at the ruin the bastard had caused his exquisite furniture.  Desks this large did not come by easily...or cheaply.  Worst of all, the repairs always had to come out of _his_ salary.  A low growl escaped the employee's throat, though he covered the better part of the noise with a suspicious cough.

"I've told you, my orders are to keep you both from HFIL and the Eternity realm," repeated the stand-in clerk finally, thumbing through a ridiculously large pile of paperwork situated before him.  He held out one slip for the prince to read.  "See?  It says so right here..."

Vegeta snatched the sheaf from his hand, his face contorting into a dangerous fury as he read over the petition.

"So what the fuck am I supposed do?" growled the man, his hands crushing the delicate command.  "I'm fucking DEAD, you baka!  My mate and brat are prattling around on some god-forsaken planet at the edge of the universe!  I gave up my fucking life for a noble cause and now I gotta sit in a god-damned waiting room for the rest of my after-life?!"

"You weren't supposed to die!" roared the giant, leaning over and glaring equally-menacing daggers at the insolent Saiyan.  "Someone interfered with the pre-destined length of your life's cycle!  Someone convinced your subconscious that you were dead, when in fact you're just sleeping, you prick!  Do you get it now?!  Your spirit is only here because it's confused; it thinks it should move on when such is not the case!  I suppose you could even go so far as to say that you're in a dream-death..."

Vegeta blinked, confusion temporarily masking the rage that etched over his features.  "So then, I'm still alive?"  Could he dare hope such a thing?  That he might indeed simply be asleep...that he might again see Bulma...hold his son...

"Bravo, Einstein," intoned the being sarcastically, interrupting the prince's line of thought and settling back down behind his desk, propping his feet up with ankles crossed.  "I don't know how the hell we're gonna fix this problem, however.  We can't just send your spirit back down there and slip it in through your ear; it's much more difficult than that.  Just as someone had to convince you of your death, someone has to convince you that you still live..."

The prince was still taken aback by this news, though he hid his growing confusion well as the baka before him droned on and on about the mechanics involved in 'waking' him back up.  New considerations quickly developed within his brain, darkly suspicious ones as he considered the secretary's words.  Who the hell would go to such lengths to see him dead?  And who could even have that kind of power?

Suddenly, the answer dawned upon him and he grit his teeth angrily.  Of fucking course...that little bitch!  His fists clenched tightly at his sides, the nails biting through the elastic gloves and into his skin.

"Sariah..." he hissed.  _Angel my ass..._

* * * * *

Bulma stood before the craft with an uncertain glaze coating her eyes.  She was a certified genius, true...but that did not necessarily mean she could fly this...contraption.

Despite her earlier perceptions of the craft, it was definitely not an impressive piece of work; being a squat, cylindrical shape that looked more like a squashed tin-can than any vehicle properly suited for space travel.  The thing didn't even have discernable landing gear from what her eyes could see.  Sighing, Bulma continued her half-hearted examination.

An antenna?  What the hell was an antenna doing on this hunk of junk?  What was it...a '79 Datsun?

"Datsuns are an improvement over this piece of crap," muttered the woman, still clutching the folds of her ruined gown as she traveled around the beast.

There weren't even any windows in the god-damned thing!  How the hell was she supposed to plot a course if she couldn't even sight the constellations?  So, there were no windows, no landing tools, and no jets or other visible source of propulsion...great.  But it had an antenna, she mused candidly.

"Maybe I'll get some AM channels?" she joked, trying to elicit a laugh from her own self.  It was no use, of course.  After all, what was the point of laughter when a girl found herself alone and inexplicably propelled through an unwanted pregnancy?

"Or is it just what I always wanted?" Bulma pondered, rubbing her slightly-protruding belly wistfully.   "...A child by a man that I love dearly, something to remember him by even after he himself is gone..."

Of their own volition, her oceanic pools swept over to the pallid face of the Saiyan.  His body lay next to Torpae's heels as the Yangh fiddled with opening the stubborn doorway into the ship.  He looked so cold and empty lying there like that...almost as though he was frozen in time.  And yet, he was still as breathtakingly gorgeous as he had been the night of their union...all pride, beauty and intimidation, even in death.

"Like Sleeping Beauty..." the woman murmured, moving closer to his prone form.

A kiss had saved the princess from her eternal slumber...was it truly folly to dream such could be the case in reality?  But as Bulma lowered her face closer to his, her eyes intent upon the chiseled details of his eyes, cheekbones and lips, she heard a barking laugh from her companion.  The human withdrew quickly, a light blush staining her cheeks as she considered what she had almost done.

"Yes!  Never say that Torpae lacks skill!" crooned the canine, winking cheerfully at Bulma.

The Earthling's visage paled slightly as her pools once more cast down upon the fallen prince.  "Do you think you could just get us inside and let us be on our way, Torpae?  I really want to get home...I miss my family and friends."

The Yangh nodded her understanding; tapping a few keys and watching the door slide open with smug satisfaction after her successful hacking.  Quickly, Bulma grabbed one end of the gurney holding Vegeta's body and began pulling him inside the darkened vessel.  Torpae picked up the other side and helped her lady, unconcerned as the door snapped shut behind them.  Bulma, however, was perplexed.

"A-...aren't you going to get off?" she asked, trying to sound politely curious.

The canine slid her paw along the slick silver walls of the cylinder, depressing a small switch and grinning as the lights flickered on inside, chasing away the shadows.  Her face fell, however, as the woman before her relayed a desire for her departure.

"Well...I was kind of hoping you might allow me to escort you back to Earth, Mistress," she confessed sheepishly, holding her palms to her cheeks as though to conceal a blush.  "I mean, it is not safe for you to travel alone, especially if you are not familiar with the mechanics of another species' craft.  Do you not think it would be wise to have my assistance?  The journey is not so long, though a mistaken calculation can wreck havoc upon your travel time..."

Bulma listened patiently to the explanation, recognizing the wisdom of the alien's words.  She didn't know the inner-workings of this ship in the slightest, and so it would certainly be wiser to have a companion that did.

"I apologize, Torpae...your company would be greatly appreciated," she amended, inclining her head modestly.

The Yangh beamed out her appreciation, quickly turning to a control panel crowded with symbols and buttons Bulma had no chance of ever figuring out.  The human sank down next to her fallen Saiyan, lightly stroking his icy brow as she listened to Torpae's soft humming.  It wasn't until a few moments later, when she felt the tell-tale lurching of a take-off, that she realized the humming had been the engines and not the canine.

* * * * *

"You cannot honestly think we believe that crock, Yamcha," groaned Oolong, shaking his floppy pink ears in disgust.

"You can and you will...I'll prove it!" proclaimed the scarred warrior, striking an impressive pose among the companions gathered.  He raised a fist and pumped it into the heavens, his fingers clutched tightly over a pair of lacy lady's panties.

Goku scratched his head, blinking like a child and furrowing his brow, trying to make sense of his friend's words.  "So you think she ran away-...why again?" he queried innocently, taken aback at Yamcha's face being shoved directly into his own.

"Because I caught them together in bed," he hissed conspiratorially, shocking everyone anew with his words.  "She was shamed beyond expression, and so she fled, of course!  I even found these hidden in Veggie-head's pillow-case!  You see?  He's a horny lech!"

"You're an imbecile if you honestly think we'd consider Bulma capable of something so low," chided ChiChi, glowering at the baseball player as she defended her friend.  "You're the one with fidelity problems, not Bulma."

"Yeah, and exactly why would Vegeta consent to something like that?" chimed in Krillin.  "We all know that the two can't stand in the same room for longer than five minutes without sparks shooting out of their eyes!"

Yamcha shrugged as though the situation were forever out of control, offering up a meager response, "Opposites attract?"

"Give me a flipping break!" squealed ChiChi indignantly.

Goku remained silent as the rest of the group delved into the quarrel, a knowing grin donning his soft-hearted features.  Though, since he was Goku, no one thought anything of this situation-inappropriate expression.

"Little different than I would have planned it..." he murmured to himself, scratching his chin in thought.  "But still...there are too many places on Earth for them to run from one another.  So, I suppose some divine intervention should have been expected..."

* * * * *

**_A/N:_  *giggles insanely* I still can't believe some of you actually thought that ****Ch.**** 26 was the end of DCT!  *shakes her head adamantly*  I can't just let my precious little one trail off into oblivion like that, shame for thinking I would! :-P  Nah...I have some more twists and plot-ends to tie up before I sever this umbilical cord permanently.  *stifles laughter*  The end...pfft!  Have ya'll no faith whatsoever?  Look for the next chapter in a week or so *nods*  Ja'ne!**


	28. Everything Loved Can Be Lost

**_A/N:_  I'm so sorry it took so long for this chapter!  My birthday party was one week, and then prom the next, so I spent all my time on the phone making plans with friends and both weekends driving around to hair and make-up appointments.  But the story line is getting easier as it winds up, so I'm finding that in two days I can get down about 10 pages of text.  Not bad, if I do say so myself! ^^ And thanks for all the great reviews, it's nice to know people don't hate me...yet.  *giggles***

**Chapter 28:**  Everything Loved Can be Lost

Their gleam was malicious now.  Instead of the warm, honeyed glow that had once possessed them, the child's eyes glittered like cold lumps of gold.  Greedily, they absorbed the quaint scene...

Bulma remained stoic by the Saiyan's side, stroking and smoothing his wiry black hair as though he were a disquieted child.  The dog-face was crouched over the controls, her attention completely diverted from the woman behind her.  It was the perfect chance, the perfect opportunity to see that all went as planned...

"Ty-io failed, but I shall not!" growled the being, closing her vicious yellow orbs and melting away into the stars.

* * * * *

It took a moment for the human to notice the strange chill that crept up her back.  She glanced up instinctively, her cerulean pools casting about nervously.  There was nothing, of course, but that didn't stop the worry nagging her mind.

"About how long before we return to Earth, Torpae?" asked Bulma with a quaver to her voice.

"Probably less than a day or so, provided we don't encounter any trouble," replied the Yangh.  Her phrase held deeper meaning, however, and Bulma was swift to pick up the strange note to the alien's tone.

"Trouble?  What kind of trouble are you expecting?" she demanded, swallowing past the lump of her throat.

"I'm not expecting any, though that's not to say there will be none," answered Torpae vaguely.

The human turned back to her charge, sighing quietly as her eyes welled up with new tears.

"We'll be home in a little bit, Vegeta," she murmured, tracing her fingers lightly over his features.  "We'll get back to Earth and everything will be alright...you'll see."

"Do not hurt yourself like this, Hime," crooned a delicate, lovely voice.

The blue-haired woman jumped, choking back a shriek and shifting her eyes over the small ship.  She saw nothing, save Torpae's back.

"D-Did you say something?" she asked the canine.

Torpae shook her gray head, not turning around as she replied, "Nope.  Why?"

"N-No reason..." Bulma stuttered, severely shaken by the soft whisper. 

"Hime..." it was the same strange, detached voice.  Why was it calling her 'Princess?'

"Who's there?" demanded the woman quietly, still crouched protectively over the Saiyan.

"A friend," answered the person, slowly materializing to a wavering form before Bulma.  It was a pretty young girl, her face so gentle and sympathetic that the Earthling immediately felt all fear and worry dissipate.

"A friend?" she echoed faintly, lifting a hand and brushing it through the intangible form.  "Why can't I touch you?"

"I am not really here, I have never existed on this plane," answered the child, smiling tenderly.  "But it has an advantage...I've been speaking to Him."

The creature motioned to Vegeta's body, and Bulma lifted a hand to her lips, eyes widening in shock.

"V-Vegeta?  You know where he is?" she breathed, hardly daring to believe it.  "Where is he?  Can I talk to him?  Please!"

The soft marigold spheres dropped in apparent sadness, and the girl shook her wavy violet locks.

"I am afraid not," she replied, sighing deeply.

"Please!  I'll do anything just to see him again...hold him again..." begged the woman, wrapping her arms around the Saiyan and burying her tears in his chest.

A sparkle of delight caught the mirage's eye, though she was quick to place upon her face a considering expression.

"There are...rules...for such a request," she began slowly, seeming to be hesitant at speaking on it.

"I'd do anything," repeated the woman, her voice choked and desperate.

"Do not claim such when it is not true," chided the apparition gently.

"But it is!  Anything!  I swear it!" Bulma insisted, lifting herself back up.

Again, the figure appeared to be considering, and it was with great reluctance that she nodded.

"His spirit can be replaced into its shell-" she began.

"How?" Bulma quickly interrupted.

"-If you exchange it for another," the child finished.

The woman blinked in confusion.  Her fingers fluttered up to her heart, and her voice was a hesitant whisper, "Mine?"

The being looked amused, despite the grave situation.  She shook her head, much to Bulma's relief.

"No.  His," she clarified, pointing down at something.

Bulma followed her finger, falling backwards slightly as she realized the price.  Her arms wound protectively around her belly, at the small life only just beginning to grow within.

"My baby?" she whispered.

This time, the girl nodded solemnly.

Her child...it couldn't be so, could it?  Would she really sacrifice this precious little life, a final gift from Vegeta, just to have him back?  Was it fair to even consider such a heinous request?

Bulma's mind was working a mile a minute.  If they returned to Earth...then what?  Vegeta had been revived by the Eternal Dragon once already; he could probably not be returned another time.  But if she did give up the child's life...maybe there was a possibility of bringing _it_ back?  Then again, since it had never actually lived in the first place, Shen-Ron might simply rebuke the request...

Ultimately, it came down to the question of whether or not she could knowingly abort her own baby's birth.  Logically speaking, being a single parent on Earth was not a very promising idea.  Her absence would have been noted by all of the serpentine paparazzi by now, and if she came back looking three months pregnant, the press would have a field day.  Abducted for months and then returning out of the blue, carrying some mystery-man's baby – it might be too much for she and her family to handle.  And life without Vegeta, that would definitely be too much.

But what would Vegeta think if she gave up the last link he'd left with her, knowingly or not?  She knew well the pride the prince suffered under, and understood it for the most part.  He would be angry if he learned that she had killed his 'heir.'  Or would he be happy to not have any link to her?  Without a child to burden him, he would be free to train and get killed, leaving her alone yet again.  Could she bring herself to sacrifice one uncertainty for another?

As the woman spent her time considering her options, Sariah was prodding through her own plans, already knowing what Bulma would inevitably choose.  The Saiyan and his mate had grown increasingly close, the bond maintained even after his death was proof enough.  He loved the woman more than even he could ever realize, and thus was why his own soul, somehow realizing what the demon had been devising, quickly transfused its life and energy into the developing spirit of their son.  Survival was a Saiyan's top priority...even as it lay dying.  

The race was truly complicated and fascinating to the girl.  They had infinite outlets for power, and infinite ways to keep that power growing and developing through generations.  Vegeta's desperate action was only one among thousands she had witnessed.  Though, certainly, it was the most unique.  Then again, few Saiyan females became pregnant in their prime, meaning that transfer of a life's bond between a dying warrior and his inborn child was rare, if even plausible.  The level of power a being achieved also had much to do with his capability of displacing himself from the bond.  A lower-class fighter with a miniscule level could never summon enough dramatic energy in the last moments of his life to sever or substitute the bond, thereby sparing his connected mate his own fate.  So what Vegeta had done was all the more miraculous, and aggravating.

Bulma was to have died with the prince.  Their unborn son would never grow and flourish, and the future would be all the more easily conquered.  But instead, the wretched vegetable-head had thwarted her and Ty-io's plans and destroyed the possibility of a quick end to his line.  Now, Sariah actually had to trick the Earthling into sacrificing her child, before her begging and pleading for the Saiyan's revival finally reached that cavity deep inside where he lay sleeping.  If she could do such, Bulma would die almost immediately, and all would be as it should.

"I need a decision now, Hime," the girl persisted.

Bulma jerked herself from her musings, looking Sariah straight into the eye.  Her own were slowly blossoming with tears, and she knuckled them away doggedly.

"I always thought the hardest thing I'd ever have to do was just to accept the man I loved," she admitted.  "I never even considered that I might, within the same time-frame, also have to choose between having him or my own baby."

"I know it is hard, but you were the one to request another chance with the prince," soothed the fuzzy image.

"Yes...yes, I did, didn't I?" Bulma laughed, her voice strained with the words.

Sariah nodded, her features all regret and understanding as the Earthling opened her mouth to make her choice.

* * * * *

"You have an uncanny ability of dodging my questions," growled the Saiyan dangerously.

"I wish there was something I could do to help," began the giant sarcastically.  "But unfortunately, this screw-up had nothing to do with me, and therefore there is nothing I can do to correct it.  Right now, you'll need to work off of luck."

"But I told you who was fucking responsible for this!  How can you not do anything, Baka?!" Vegeta demanded, a tell-tale vein popping out of his temple.

"You _claim_ that some little 'angel girl' you met while unconscious is accountable," corrected the clerk.  "That is hardly enough to go on for an investigation.  There are thousands of species from this quadrant that could fit the description you gave.  I could make a line-up of recent HFIL acquisitions if you like, but that's about all I'm capable of."

Vegeta grit his sharp canines together, his patience seriously losing its value.  What good would a fucking line-up do him?  Bulma was just as oblivious as he had been, and for all he knew, Sariah could be screwing with the onna's perception as well.  There was nothing he could do to protect her, or even reach her.  That thought was the one to drive him over the edge.

Reaching across the desk, Vegeta snatched hold of the giant's tie, yanking him into close-proximity.

"Listen here, you fucking asshole," hissed the prince.  "I know for a fact that there are ways people in Other World can contact those below.  Now, TELL ME HOW!"

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, the secretary pulled himself out of the Saiyan's grip, straightening the polka-dotted fabric and glowering.

"I have no authorization to make such a decision," he said blandly.  "If you want to make a request like that, go to the Being Resources Department.  They might be able to pull some strings.  Other than that, you're screwed."

"I'm not the one who's screwed," Vegeta snarled as he spun around.  "It's you who will pay if anything happens to them."

This time, the giant did gulp nervously.  He'd dealt with very few Saiyans since being appointed this desk-job, but he knew very clearly how vindictive they could be...couple that with an elephant's classic memory and he might as well start writing out his will.

Just in case, the clerk unraveled a blank scroll and began scribbling furiously onto it.  He paused momentarily, wondering just who to give his porcelain cat collection to...

* * * * *

"It's just that I'm really worried about her, Caboodle," rumbled Dr. Briefs, his head pressed down in the gaping hole as he stared at the floor.

His wife glanced over at him from her own massage table, resting the side of her temple upon her forearms as the skilled therapist worked her lower back.

"Don't fret about Bulma, Darling.  She's a big girl now, she can take care of herself...and that scrumptious little Vegeta of hers," giggled the blonde, her voice high and squealing with the laughter.

Dr. Briefs glanced up, blinking in confusion, his brow furrowed.

"Bulma?  Why would I be bothered about her?" he asked, twitching his mustache.  "It's Scratch whom I'm concerned for.  The poor gal hasn't been the same since I completed the GX-221 device.  I think she might have felt left out because I finished it when she was sleeping..."

"Tea?" gushed Mrs. Briefs, holding out a saucer and cup that were opportunely filled.

"Don't mind if I do..." accepted the professor, sipping the liquid.  "Um...it's a bit bland, don't you think, Kitten?"

"Oh, you like three lumps, don't you, Dear?" cooed the woman, reaching down on her other side.

Dr. Briefs nodded, extending his cup for the sweetener.  He was surprised when his wife immediately began pelting him with sugar cubes.

"HOW-COULD-YOU-NOT-BE-WORRIED-ABOUT-BULMA!" shrieked the woman between gasps, propelling handful after handful of pointy, hard little squares at the poor man.

"Lovey!  What's wrong?" the doctor yelped, falling off of his table and crouching beneath it to shelter himself from the onslaught.

Screaming like a banshee, Mrs. Briefs picked up an entire sack of sugar cubes (conveniently located next to her) and hurled it at her husband, sending the poor masseuses scrambling out of the room for their own safety.

"FORGET THE STUPID CAT, WHAT ABOUT OUR BULMA?!" wailed the blonde missus, wrapping a towel about her midriff and running out of the house to (inevitably) scream at her garden.

Sighing in relief, Dr. Briefs climbed back upon the padded board and called one of the therapists back into the apartment.

"She'll come back inside when she realizes she's about to miss the hot-oil treatment," he reassured the girl.

Sure enough, a few minutes later he heard the gentle squeak of table wheels as his wife eased back down to finish the session.  Once more, all was as it should be.

* * * * *

"What makes you think you can get away with such trickery twice, Makai?" interrupted a new voice, drowning out Bulma's answer.

Sariah looked up in shock, watching the Yangh slowly turn around, a meaningful twitch vibrating her lips.

Bulma glanced behind herself as well, confused as to why Torpae suddenly sounded so different.  The creature she saw standing there, however, was no longer the Yangh lady.  Instead, a strange cat-like creature had replaced the other alien.  Squinting at the new visitor, Bulma felt a tickle of remembrance pester the back of her mind.

"Leitiisa?" breathed the human, uncertain as to why she recalled the name, yet not the face.

Even the Ceqirian looked surprised that the blue-haired wench had remembered, her yellow eyes glowing with new appreciation.  This one really was different.

"Yes, Bulma, it's me," Leitiisa said with a nod.

"But...but how?  Who are you?" demanded Bulma, feeling seriously unsettled.

"It'll all come back to you in a moment," the cat reassured her, turning her attention back to Sariah.  "You've gone too far this time, Makai.  Your punishment won't be simple banishment again."

"Stop calling me that," hissed the girl, her face contorting angrily.

"So you fear your own name now, do you?" Leitiisa purred.  "Makai and Joukai...you and he used to be the balance of this plane.  My mate never could understand how you corrupted Joukai so easily, but I suppose it takes only a small tainting to turn even Heaven against himself, right?"

"Ty-io, his true name was Ty-io," snarled Sariah.  "I showed him who he was destined to be.  You and Gawl were jealous; you had hoped to be the next great pair."

"Names mean nothing, nor do my lord's petty ambitions," Leitiisa countered smoothly.  "We did not act upon those desires, but you did.  You sought what you did not deserve.  You wished dominion where none was required.  And now...now you want to try it all over once more.  Have you learned nothing in the past three hundred years?"

"Leitiisa...you said we would face challenges:  fear, doubt, pain, anger...futility and death," whispered Bulma, a betrayed tone to her words as she slowly began remembering.  "But you promised there would be more...fifteen years; it was supposed to happen over a span of fifteen years.  You said fifteen years, dammit!  Not fifteen minutes!"

The human collapsed to the floor, curling around Vegeta and hugging him tightly.  Sariah looked delighted at this new development.

"You are too late, Ceqirian," she hissed triumphantly.  "The princess has already made her choice, and I can feel it strengthening me."

Leitiisa bent down next to Bulma, lightly brushing away the aquaria locks covering her face and absorbing her tears.

  
"You're right, I did give you fifteen years...and until Makai showed up, such was how it was to be," she said quietly.  "I'm sorry, Hime.  My own foolish oversight wrought this, and for all the distaste I harbored towards you for the honor you are to deserve, I despise myself far more.  But don't give up...don't give her what she wants.  You're stronger; you can make it without him..."

Bulma shook her head adamantly, whimpering, "No...no, I can't.  I don't want to be without Vegeta.  I don't want a child without him..."

Leitiisa's eyes grew soft and hard all at once, and she did not need to glance back at Sariah to know that the demon's form was gaining the power it had at one time possessed.  Makai was becoming solid, returning to this plane of existence. 

And Bulma was dying.  Leitiisa watched the woman's eyes grow wide and pained, saw the warm glow that enveloped her abdomen detach from the mother and sweep towards Sariah.  The Earthling's lips parted in a silent cry into the ear of her lover, and a last breath of life escaped from her husk of a body.

* * * * *

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks, suddenly feeling an odd sensation tingle along the edges of his nerves.  He glanced down at his hand, surprised to see the transparency of his gloved palm.  Something was happening down there, he could feel it.  But dammit, he didn't know what the hell it was!

"BULMA!" screamed the Saiyan as he dropped into a well of ebony stars.

The clerk heard the scream and groaned, knowing that he was definitely going to be written up for this one.

* * * * *

**_A/N:_  Whoo...nothing better than leaving a cliffy where both main charries are dead, eh? ^^; Don't worry, I honestly know what's going to happen...even wrote it all out before posting this one so I didn't get too excited and forget!  R&R quickly peeps, we're almost done! *munches happily on gummy worms* The food of inspiration!  And oh yeah, wasn't the stint about Dr. and Mrs. Briefs great?  I realized I hadn't had a whole lot to do with them as of late, and wanted to make a nice little over-reaction scene to spice things up...*giggles*  *easily amused***


	29. Fearing Fear, Itself

**Chapter 29:**

_Fearing Fear, Itself_

The void was silent and stifling, both immensely hot and freezing cold. There was something wrong, she felt as though the breath were being stolen from her lungs with every inhalation. Bulma crumpled to the ground, one fist squeezed around the fabric of her front as she panted helplessly.

Darker shadows danced against the blackness before her, catching her eyes and drawing her attention to their slow formation. It was ChiChi...her old friend's form slowly separating itself from the ebony well of space.

"Chi..." the woman gasped, lifting a hand for help. "Please..."

The figure stopped just in front of her blue-haired counter-part. A sneer warped itself across ChiChi's face.

"You're so pathetic," she hissed in an icy tone. "You always were, Bulma. Weak and whiny...how many times did Vegeta himself complain about that? You're not cut out for this; you're nothing but a spoiled child. Give it up already. You're dead and gone, forgotten."

"Chi..." Bulma whimpered, her palm falling back down to brace upon the floor. "What...?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know!" bellowed the other woman, back-handing her friend and sending her hurtling to the ground. "You're a wretched, greedy, selfish person, Bulma Briefs! Everything is always about you, no one else. It's _your_ pain, _your_ suffering, _your_ devastation. Nobody else matters, do they? So long as you're kept happy and jovial in your own little world, everyone else can just rot in hell!"

Bulma cupped the sore red spot upon her cheek, eyes over-flowing with tears as ChiChi hurled such hurtful accusations. She was selfish? She was greedy? She was conceited? No...over the years she'd offered up so much of herself, her life, for the sake of her friends'! She was just as willing to sacrifice anything for any one of them as they were for her.

"You're wrong," she wheezed, one arm cradling her stomach. "If-if it did any good...I'd lay my life down...for any...any oneof you..."

"Liar!" ChiChi hissed, aiming a kick at where Bulma most protected herself.

She saw the foot lift back, knew before the action what the other woman was planning. So she opted for the quickest reflex, bowing further over and biting back a shriek as ChiChi's foot connected with her face instead.

Her nose throbbed, her throat swiftly closing up as blood welled up from where tooth cut into tongue. Bulma toppled over, gasping in pain as the most agonized part of her face connected with the hard ground beneath her. She couldn't see anymore...her eyes floating in a hopeless black pool, as dark as the area surrounding her. Her entire skull felt as though it had been cracked into two symmetrical pieces, and the agony was nearly unbearable. But one thought comforted her, the fact that she'd proven her friend wrong...that she had put forth her own capacity for suffering to save the pain of another. She was not a disgusting excuse for a human being...she wasn't...

A wind swept its way across the empty plain, and the hateful form of ChiChi disappeared with it. Bulma only realized such had happened when the warmth of her friend's presence had vanished from before her. She rolled to lay slumped over, half on her side, half on her back. Her gaze remained unfocused and distant, blood trickling down from one side of her temple and from between the space of her lips. And from somewhere deep inside emerged a tiny whimper, a desperate, unspoken plea for help.

- - - - -

There was something decidedly unsettling about this place, the Saiyan acknowledged, every muscle in his body twitching with anticipation. It felt like the entire area was a coiled spring, just waiting to explode with power and force...sending him hurtling elsewhere. Well, he wouldn't be so easily chucked to the side.

Muffled cries caught the prince's attention, his keen eyes scattering about to absorb the source. Nothing met their intimidating glower. Yet the sobbing continued, trembling through his ears and gnawing steadily at some fear deep inside of him. He knew that voice.

It was on impulse that he looked down, a sickening roll of his stomach affirming what his eyes already saw. She was there, fallen over and quivering with pain and fear. Kami above, he could almost smell her terror like a heady perfume!

"Onna!" he rumbled, dropping down and running helpless hands across the ground.

She was on the other side. Wherever she was, it was like he was staring through a horizontal window at his mate. How the fuck was this possible? It made no sense that he could smell her, hear her...but not touch her.

There was a sudden change to her tone then, one that was torn between relief and growing dread. His gaze shifted further down the line of the floor, every hair upon his body bristling like a bobcat's at what he saw.

- - - - -

Bulma's vision had slowly cleared, and while her head still throbbed agonizingly, her center of balance was slowly returning. She couldn't stay here, though...she couldn't stay here lest ChiChi return to complete her hateful deed. Had she blacked out? It seemed that everything around her had changed, shifted ever-so-slightly. And then, from out of the void, she saw another hazy form taking shape.

"Yam...Yamcha...?" Bulma murmured, struggling anew to lift herself back up. It couldn't be him...could it?

"Kami, Bulma...what's happened to you?" exclaimed the scarred man, bounding up to her side and crouching beside her.

"Chi..." she whispered, cradling her belly as his hands ran up and down her arms reassuringly.

"Come on, let's get you up on your feet..." he cooed, hoisting her gently and holding her firm against his chest.

His face buried into her hair and his fingers traced light patterns into her lower back. Bulma could already feel herself relaxing in the safe, familiar grip. Her eyes drifted down to the floor, just in time to see another familiar face, twisted in anger and jealousy, before it disappeared from the sheen.

"Vegeta...?" she breathed, pulling herself from Yamcha's grip and falling upon knees once more. Her palms smoothed over where she had spied his face, but he was there no more.

"Bulma, get a grip...you're seeing things," came Yamcha's voice, grabbing her by the shoulders and yanking her to her feet.

"Yamcha, stop that!" she exclaimed, batting away his hands and struggling to catch another view of the Saiyan. She was still so dizzy...maybe it had been an illusion...

She was jerked around to face the man, his eyes impassioned and desperate. She'd never seen such an unnerving glow to them and instinctively shied her own blue gaze away. What was going on?

"Bulma...he's not there," her companion whispered softly. "He's dead, remember? He's dead and gone and not coming back. All you've got left is this..." A warm palm cupped her girth, bringing forth new tears.

"Yamcha...I don't believe it," she persisted, struggling to direct her vision down once more. He cupped her face roughly, not releasing her at the pained wince when his fingers pressed into a growing bruise. She was staring at him fearfully now, frightened of how strangely he was behaving.

"Forget about him," Yamcha commanded fiercely, and he gripped her stomach more forcefully. "Now."

"I-I can't..." She tried jerking away, biting back another cry of pain when he continued to hold tightly to the swollen underside of her belly. His hand barely fit around the bottom-most part, and yet his grip felt like a vice against her tender skin. "Let me go, Yamcha. Please."

Her stern tone did nothing to dissuade him, and instead his warm fingers suddenly began to press and massage her stomach in a comforting way. She was immediately lost to a haze of pleasure. When almost every part of her body ached like she'd been run over, this one reprieve from pain and concern was welcomed. It was therapeutic, gentle, soothing.

"It's all you've got left," the warrior murmured, his strokes pushing deeper and deeper into her skin. "All that's left keeping you from where you belong...with me."

- - - - -

The scene had been too much for Vegeta to bear. She fell so easily into the arms of that man who had hurt her time and time again, so willingly. Perhaps she still loved him...maybe there was no point to his trying to win her from her own heart's desire.

An ear-splitting cry of pain stopped the Saiyan in his path leading away from the lovers. It bounced and echoed from every direction, making it impossible to determine the exact direction of its source. He spun around, staring into the blackness and struggling to separate image from space. There was nothing, but the screaming continued. It was so full of panic and agony...he felt himself imploding with ferocity. Bulma...something was wrong!

His legs urged him into a run. Where they led, he had no idea...but they seemed to know just where to head, and so he pressed even more speed into reaching his goal.

- - - - -

Yamcha was gone, but a vicious, nerve-shattering throbbing had taken his place.

She was sitting in a pool of blood, sticky and slowing spilling out to flood the floor in a thin, bitter crimson layer. Pain like nothing else rippled through her torso, stealing her breath and forcing a new scream from between her lips. Something was wrong. It shouldn't hurt...it shouldn't hurt! Kami above, it felt as though his fingers had torn a hole in her gut!

Another agonized, strangled sound pulled its way from her throat, her body weakening to fall flat upon the blood-covered expanse of cold, hard ground. Inwardly, the sensible side of her mind calmly informed her that she was miscarrying. Yet, it wasn't true...she was too far in her pregnancy to be miscarrying so quickly, so resolutely. It wasn't possible...this wasn't possible...

Somewhere across the way, she heard someone else's fear-filled voice bellowing her name. Eyes glazed over and blurred lifted to watch his progress, a swift sprint that ended in similar backwards-collapse upon the floor.

"V-Vegeta..." she moaned, forcing her hands behind her body and propping herself to view him. One drenched palm reached out for him, shaking and silently pleading for his aid. "Help me...please..."

Vegeta was cursing in the hundred or so languages he had learned in his lifetime, rubbing a sore spot at the end of his aristocratic nose. Damn it all to fucking HFIL, he'd run into something. The Saiyan regained his feet with as much poise as he could muster, running hands across a smooth, cold barrier. Invisible, fuck it all! What the hell was going on here?

Another feeble cry captured his attention, and the prince's eyes fell upon the woman just on the other side of his unseen wall.

"Onna!" The term came out with just as much shock and denial as hers had, ebony eyes watching in fear as the area she was secluded in slowly filled up with a stinking, thick, congealing liquid he recognized all-too-well.

- - - - -

**Author's Notes:** Please don't kill me. Truth is, I've had this particular file on my computer for almost two years...in as complete a form as it is now. For one reason or another, I just never posted it :( It was short, yes...but I'm hoping to pump out the next chapter in a week or two, depending on my schedule (after all, 18 hours of school, 15 hours of work and 10 hours as a research assistant each week don't exactly leave the greatest amount of free-time). I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope that this bodes well for my return into the realm of fanfiction. Ja'ne!


	30. Strength of Emotion

**Chapter 30:**

_Strength of Emotion_

It was warm – one of the most disgusting attributes of the liquid. It was also deep and sticky, drying in the places where she managed to float above the lip of the pool. She could feel the crustiness cake onto her lips, her eyelashes and eyebrows. She was deaf now, her ears overflowing with the solidified blood. Her fingers became stuck together, giving her little leverage as she kicked and struggled in a panic.

And then all was dark. She was sucked down into a whirlpool of burgundy and black, unable to see anything at any distance from herself. Her fingers clawed at the empty space around her, straining to reach something...anything. Even the strange, invisible wall that had separated her from Vegeta would be a welcome change from this heady, carnivorous void. It was sucking her in...sucking her down to the deepest place she had ever been. Her heartbeat could not even sound through the thickness. It was just the same, she was probably dead, anyway.

Her fingers brushed against something. It was cold by comparison to what surrounded her, and so her legs kicked like a possessed frog's, propelling her toward whatever the object might be. Her nose touched it after a moment, hands racing over the flat surface as she struggled to feel what it was. Her eyes were stinging, burning, though they remained closed.

Something reached out through the blood, wrapping itself around one slender white ankle. Her eyes opened up just in time to see what she had thought to be impossible: Vegeta's face, frozen in fear behind the invisible pane. A scream parted her lips, allowing a rush of the warm, slimy, salty pool to barrel down her throat. She coughed and choked, but with every expulsion, new blood raced between her jaws to drown her more quickly.

She was pulled back into the darkness, her eyes already crusting from where the red substance touched them. She couldn't blink, she couldn't breathe.

And then, a voice broke the loud silence.

_Come away, come away, to where even the sun hides at day_, something crooned into her ear.

How could she hear them? How could she feel the warm rush of breath against her nape? There was something else closed around her ankle, and suddenly the world fell apart around her. Like the water in a draining bath-tub, the horrifying red pool that had been drowning her circled away through the floor. She screamed as she snapped upside-down, her feet tied up and leaving her hanging, dripping, crying. She was weak, feeble, ready to give up if only the nightmare would fade into the haunts of memory.

Sobbing, Bulma's hands struggled to reach the rope that held her like a bloody hock of meat, but she was unable to bend forward the few feet required to reach her ankles. Her stomach...it was whole again, she noticed finally, rubbing her hands over the familiar swollen bump. Her tears traced clean rivers down her face, washing away the streaks of blood that threatened to solidify her into a block of bodily fluid.

"Vegeta..." she cried softly, curling forward to cradle the gift still wrapped within her.

Voices broke through the black silence of wherever she was. One was gravelly and enraged, while the other was panicked and determined. She could hear her name, spoken fervently, like a mantra.

_Bulma. Bulma! Bulma...find Him. You have the control now, it's your world._

And then they faded from her ears, and a sudden _snap-crack_ sent Bulma hurtling to the ground. She managed to spin in time and landed on her back, groaning loudly at the impact.

- - - - -

"You truly are a meddling little fool!" Makai hissed angrily, a cruel smirk twisting up her lips as Leitiisa approached. "I would have simply ignored you, Ceqirian, once my plans came to fruition. Of course, being a wall-flower at the party never did suit you, now did it?"

"Can't say that it does," the cat-like creature replied cockily. "Of course, you're not exactly the best example to be talking."

Makai was still infused with the glow that had once possessed Bulma's child, but it was fading quickly as the human reasserted her control in the Illusion. She had power enough to take care of one particular interruption, however, and she would not waste such an opportunity.

"When I am done with you, I shall carry your head upon a pike to the dying remains of Gawl," she rumbled.

Leitiisa scoffed at the threat, but had no time to reply. Thegreatest threat to the universe at largewas upon her immediately, hands fisted about her throat and pressing her into the hard floor of the shuttle, crushing her wind-pipe. It was all Leitiisa could do to keep her wits about her, lifting a knee and launching it into the soft belly of her enemy. When Makai stumbled backwards, heaving in pain, the Ceqirian took her opportunity and sprang back to her feet, charging the hellion.

Sharp claws lengthened several times the norm pierced Makai's flesh, delivering a powerful blow that served to both disable and agonize. Makai leaned heavily against Leitiisa, only managing to stand through the continued puncture of her enemy's nails. The demon coughed and spat up a strange, translucent blue gel upon the Ceqirian's shoulder. Leitiisa sneered at the bodily excretion.

"I was expecting more of a challenge, Makai," she purred sweetly, withdrawing her talons from the creature's flesh. Makai fell to the ground as the Ceqirian stepped away, but when she rolled over, she was grinning.

"I could say the same of you, Leitiisa."

Searing pain ripped through the guardian's arm with Makai's words, a burning, boiling sensation that felt like acid eating through her skin. Leitiisa grabbed the arm that was covered in the strange substance, crying out in pain as she fell to her knees, head bent away.

"You truly are a fragile bitch," Makai sighed, regaining her feet. "How could Gawl have paired with such a pathetic female? With his bed-manners, I should hardly think you an adequate candidate."

"We know what you do not, could not," Leitiisa hissed, screaming again as the powerful secretion burned deeper. She would not be swayed from her words, however, and continued. "But this pair knows what even Gawl does not."

"Oh? Self-sacrifice, maybe? Or perhaps you refer to that emotion of fools, _love_?" Makai suggested, clucking her tongue. "I'm afraid, my dear, dear little kitty-cat, that the only thing this pathetic lot knows is to give up. It's called _self-preservation_, Leitiisa. There's nothing noble, respectable or admirable about that particular trait."

Leitiisa allowed her eyes to drift over to where Bulma lay still and quiet. Yes, this pair of headstrong, determined, volatile lovers knew what no one else had the capability to comprehend. She could only hope that they realized such before it was too late.

- - - - -

Bulma was running. Her lungs ached to rest and her legs felt like jellied imitations of their former selves, but she kept running. One hand remained ever-wrapped around her stomach, her eyes bleary and sore from tears that had no end. And her voice, her voice was hoarse and cracked, like an old woman's. And still, she did not stop.

Something broke the darkness in front of her, a pile of who-knew-what with a shadow only slightly darker than the area surrounding it. Her heart leapt into her throat as she approached the crumpled form.

It was him.

Bulma would have fallen to her knees, had they not given out just seconds before she made the decision. She sank to the Saiyan's side and picked his head up into her lap. She cradled him like a baby, petting down the stray wisps of ebony hair that had escaped his strange flame-like style.

"No...this can't be happening," Bulma whispered, feeling her eyes water up once more. "I shouldn't have to choose, you were both gifts to me. What kind of deity plants two beautiful creatures on the world and then forces the one who loves them to pick? It's not fair..."

She stared down at his closed eyes and parted lips intently, expecting the lids to flutter and him to awaken. He'd give her his customary glare-and-frown, sit up and swat her trembling hands away, complaining about her silly human emotions. He would stand straight and...short, reach down and pluck her to his side like she weighed nothing more than a toy doll. And then, in his arms, he'd embrace her briefly, just to show that he was really there and that all of her crying had been stupid, pointless and unflattering.

But he didn't. No matter how many times she whispered his name, no matter how many times she shook his body, he remained motionless. He was an empty shell. Bulma felt her heart breaking into two uneven pieces, falling away and never to be found and mended again. She curled over him, sobbing.

How long she sat there, she could have no idea. He never stirred, and the cavity of his chest never rose with a breath...but still, she remained holding him. When at last she could bear to look down on his still features, she ran a finger over the smoothed brow. He looked so peaceful, lying there. She'd never seen the proud Saiyan Prince every look so...content. Maybe he was happier now, without fear and worry to burden him. Without her to burden him.

Just as Bulma feared she was to break down yet again, she felt warm arms surround her. Though she could not see him, she could sense him with every feeble fiber of her body. He was enveloping her in his strength, urging her to finish what had not yet been completed. His warmth, his confidence, his relentless spirit all channeled into her...and she could feel her will returning. Somehow, she knew he was there, smirking at her proudly and encouraging her to do what she alone knew was in her power.

Later, Bulma was certain she had imagined his voice. But at that moment, it rang out so clear and condescending that she knew it could be nothing of her mind's creation. It was him, and he was pushing her forward in the only way he knew how: by goading her.

_Baka-onna...have you learned nothing? You can't get rid of the Prince of all Saiyans so easily, nor his mate. Show me why you are the one, why I should allow such a weakling human in my life._

His words gave her new resolve, and even as the warmth of his strong embrace faded from her skin, Bulma knew he remained. And he was watching her, expectant as always. She would not fail him.

Standing up, Bulma stared up through the endless void of blackened shadows. She could see the barest hint of light above her, like a star in the heavens. Inhaling deeply, and with one final,saddened glance at the Saiyan Prince's limp form, she made herself known.

"This is my world. And in my world, there is no sacrifice!"

- - - - -

Makai was leaning over the woman's limp form, tracing one long talon across the cold features. Such a pretty little creature, it was a shame she had wasted herself on the Saiyan. But then again, looking over at the haughty prince, Makai knew well the draw that strength and pride could have upon another being. It was why she planned to take the Saiyan Prince for herself.

She stood up, rubbing hands over a lithe female body that was barely less than corporeal. Leitiisa lay unconscious on the other side of the ship, already missing the upper-most half of her shoulder. Slowly, Makai strode over to where the prince rested. She knelt down, cupping the corner of his firm, dark face and admiring the aristocratic grace of his features.

"Together, we can take what we like from this pathetic plane of existence," she purred sweetly, allowing her free hand to slide along the muscular contours of the Saiyan's chest, torso, thigh. A twisted grin pulled up her lips as those same fingers draped over an equally-enthralling part. Yes, he would make quite the perfect partner for her endeavor.

"Get your grimey hands the _fuck_ off of my husband!" a voice commanded from behind the hellion.

Makai turned in time to have a fierce hand launch her face in the opposite direction, knocking her back onto the floor. She sat up and rubbed her jaw, her golden gaze darkening as it settled upon the disrespectful human filth.

Bulma's chest was heaving as though she had run a thousand miles, her eyes bright with anger and fear. She stood somewhat hunched, as though her spine could not yet take the strain of straightening itself out. One hand swung limply at her side, while the other gripped its upper arm. She hadn't planned on her foe having a cheek of bloody iron, and the reverberating shock had nearly split her muscles, she was certain. But still, she remained standing, glaring with all the ferocity of a mother lion protecting her den.

"Leave us the hell alone," Bulma demanded, her voice quavering and eyes flitting to and fro between Makai and the Saiyan. "I'd have thought you'd learned your lesson by now, Baita: don't mess with Bulma Briefs."

Makai parted her lips in a vicious grin, tilting her head back slightly to release a hearty laugh. She, too, regained her feet and stood with one palm resting upon a curvy hip. Gone was the façade of a young child, now she was all provocative woman. Her eyes bored holes into Bulma's defenses, and she clucked her tongue like a mother chastising her child.

"You truly are an idiotic species," the demon sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "Of course, if you're so eager to walk into your death, by all means. Who am I to deny the last request of a veritable princess, after all?"

Bulma's brow twitched in agitation at the jab, the hand clutching her arm fisting more tightly. She was weak, she stood no chance. Even with all her pride and moxie, Bulma knew when she was out-played...and that was how things were right now. Her furious slap had done little more than phase Makai, and when all was said and done, it was she who hurt the most!

"Must be nice to be immortal," Bulma chided back. "You get to spend all of eternity being a whoring little bitch."

The demon snickered at the insult, shrugging once more as she took a step forward. "It has its benefits, I'll not disagree."

The blue-haired young woman moved back with the approach, glancing forlornly at the new distance placed between herself and Vegeta. She wanted to get to his side, to see if any part of him still remained. Kami above, she would trade all semblance of happiness for the rest of her life to gain one more minute of the prince's goading. For one more of his smoldering glances set upon her. For one more caress by his calloused fingers.

Bulma closed her eyes to stem the flow of tears. She had a job to do now, and she would put her all into it. She would not fail the only person who, albeit often against his will, always had faith in her.

"For you, Vegeta. Aishiteru," she murmured, yanking her arms apart and taking a fighting stance she'd once learned from Goku. Her feet slid apart, her body crouching lower to the ground as she rested sharp eyes upon her opponent. "Come and get me, Baita."

Makai laughed long and loud at Bulma's challenge, surprising the woman when she launched herself with inhuman speed directly across the small room. Her fist caught Bulma beneath the ribs, and the human buckled forward, gasping like a fish out of water asa thin line of blood trailed down thecorner of her mouth. The demon leaned close to her stunned challenger, whispering a taunt into her ears:

"Now you will truly feel the pain of miscarrying, My Love. This is no dream."

When Makai withdrew her fist, Bulma collapsed to her hands and knees, coughing and sputtering. One arm wrapped around her stomach, and she screamed as waves of pain bombarded her from the inside-out.


End file.
